Harry Potter and a New Chapter of Life
by rfrymanjr
Summary: Harry and his friends have completed Professor Dumbledore's final assignment. Lord Voldemort is dead and his Death Eaters have either joined him in the afterlife, are imprisioned in Azkaban or are on the run. So what's next for the Golden Trio...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. What's next?**

Harry Potter had finally fulfilled his destiny. Lord Voldemort was dead. His body and the bodies of his fallen followers were placed in a room away from the bodies of the fallen defenders of Hogwarts. Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione had completed Professor Dumbledore's final assignment, now begins the reconstruction of their community and their lives.

What would they do now Harry wondered as they left the Headmaster's office and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower for much needed sleep. Each was lost in their own thoughts as they walked slowly in silence feeling the strain on their bodies from the last nine months. Ron and Hermione were hand in hand as they walked with Ron's eyes remaining down. Both Harry and Hermione knew he was thinking of Fred and the rest of his family.

"What's next?" Ron asked as they started up the staircase.

"We sleep mate," Harry stated giving Ron a thoughtful glance," then we take it one day at a time I suppose."

Ron looked up as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was looking at them proudly and opened without waiting for the password that none of them knew. Exhausted they clambered through.

"Rest well heroes of Hogwarts," she said softly as they climbed into the common room. Ron and Hermione went to the couch in front of the fireplace while Harry smiled and then made his way up the stairs to his dormitory. Upon entering his room he took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He then sprawled out on the bed faced down. As soon as his head touched the pillows he slipped into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Harry startled awake soaked in sweat and tangled in his bed covers. He had been dreaming that Voldemort wasn't actually dead as he and the other had hoped. This dream felt so life-like compared to the other dreams he had. This dream was different in many ways; Harry was older and married to Ginny. Harry had finally startled awake with the image of Ginny being hit by one of Voldemort's killing curses.

Harry began to tremble all over as silent sobs overtook him. He lies still feeling his body aching from head to toe, reflecting on the thoughts that had pulled him from his sleep. Sunlight was streaming in through the window. Groggily Harry opened his eyes looking around the room as he heard Ron stirring in his bed.

"You awake Harry?" asked Ron with concern.

"I am now, how long have I been asleep?" Harry asked retrieving his glasses from the bedside table and putting them on, trying to shake the images from his recent nightmare from his mind.

"Just a couple hours mate, you sure you're alright Harry you were screaming and thrashing about in your sleep?" Ron inquired the concerned look still on his face.

Harry looked at Ron and like him Ron was still in the clothes they were wearing during the battle and caked in dried blood and dirt. Mrs. Weasley would have a fit Harry thought as he noted both he and Ron were in a desperate need of a shower and clean clothes. Which Harry found in a neatly folded pile on a chair between their beds. On top laid a note addressed to Harry.

Harry got up from bed retrieving the note on top of the clothes then sadly responded to Ron, "I am fine Ron just a nightmare I suppose I'll have those once in a while now."

"I know mate, and if you want to talk I'm here," Ron offered.

"Thanks but I'm okay, really," Harry assured when Ron didn't say anything Harry opened the note.

_Master Harry Potter,_

_I thought you and Mr. Weasley would need these. Also Professor McGonagall requests a meeting with Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Master Harry at your convenience sir._

_Kreacher_

Harry laid the note on top of Ron then grabbed his clothes and told Ron he was heading to the showers. Upon entering the bathroom Harry took a moment to take in his appearance in the mirror. His face was covered in dirt, blood, a few cuts and scrapes. As he removed his shirt he noted that his entire chest was bruised. Faintly through the purple-black bruising he noticed that there in the center of his chest was another scar matching the one on his forehead. Blood seeped slowly around the scar and stung slightly. No wonder I hurt all over, it looks like I have been hit by the Knight Bus Harry thought to him-self as he turned away from the mirror and began to prepare to shower t.

Harry was amazed at the amount of blood and dirt he washed from his hair and body. When finally it seemed he had removed all the blood and dirt possible he stepped out of the shower and began dress. Though still immensely sore Harry felt a little more human after his shower.

Upon returning to his room Harry noticed that Ron was no longer there. He must have decided to shower as well Harry thought as he walked to the window and peered out. The sky was a brilliant blue with no clouds in sight. Looking down Harry could see that the grounds of the Castle were still littered with splinters of wood, and chucks of brick and concrete from the battle. Looking over all the debris Harry found himself wondering if Hogwarts would reopen, and if they would be given the chance to complete their schooling.

The thought of returning to school brought thoughts of Ginny. The look of pain and sadness that flooded her face when she thought Harry was dead. Does she hate me for letting everyone think I was dead? Harry asked himself as he hoped she would understand his need to do so. Harry was also thinking about if she still had the same feelings for him as he had for her. He truly hoped so. Then his thoughts flooded back to his nightmare and the image of her lifeless body. Uncontrollably his body starts to tremble.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Ron had returned also clean and in fresh clothes. Ron took a quick glance out the window then looked at Harry and said," It looks terrible from here to?"

"Yeah so much destruction it will take a while Ron but it will be repaired. It can be can't it?" Harry asked Ron not knowing if anything could be repaired after such intense magical destruction.

"I hope so," Ron replied thoughtfully with a shrug.

The two friends stood there in silence for a few moments each occupied by their own thoughts of what might lay ahead for them. Ron broke the silence with a sigh, "Alright mate lets go find Hermione and then McGonagall."

"Right, let's go," Harry said turning from the window with Ron following as they left their dorm room.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs for their room Harry and Ron found Hermione reaching the bottom of hers in clean clothes and freshly showered. She gave each a strong and comforting hug with an added kiss for Ron who in returned blushed till his face matched his hair.

"Well now Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley is there something you wish to tell me?" Harry grinned at his friends causing Hermione cheeks to match Ron's.

"Oh, Harry as if you didn't know already you git," admonished Hermione.

"Well about time," Harry responded with a chuckle.

"McGonagall wants to see us," Ron cut in changing the subject quickly taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Yeah, I got a note from Kreacher as well," Hermione affirmed looking curiously at Harry.

"What?"

"Well we all know what this is about Harry. What do we tell them?" asked Hermione quietly. The three then spent the next fifteen minutes on the couch discussing what to reveal about their actions during their time in hiding.

"Ok let's get this over with," Harry stated anxiously as they rose to their feet.

Hermione just nodded as she and Ron led the way through the portrait hand in hand. They assumed everyone would still be in the Great Hall so they headed there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Love Hurts.**

As the trio arrived in the Great Hall they observed that it had remained crowded in their absence with survivors, and families. The bodies of the fallen were still off to the side along one of the walls. Some of the ambulatory wounded did the best they could to socialize yet remain comfortable.

They found the Weasley family gathered tightly together near Fred's body, each of their faces pale and full of loss. Molly sobbed heavily into Arthur's chest, while George sat beside his expired twin with a firm grasp on Fred's cold lifeless hand, his head buried beside Fred's as he wept.

Harry and Hermione looked to Ron as his face paled and eyes full of pain became glazed over as tears began to build as he looked over his family and sighed deeply.

"Come on Ron let's check on your family," Harry stated urging Ron, who seemed hesitant, forward.

"Yeah, I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind if we didn't find her immediately," affirmed Hermione gripping Ron's hand more tightly but affectionately.

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron replied quietly and they walked up to the grieving Weasleys. Molly was the first to notice their arrival as she quickly detached herself from Arthur and rushed towards them.

"Ron! You're okay dear?" Molly wailed as she pulled Ron into a firm heartfelt embrace. Ron broke into sobs he could no longer control as he held his mother yet looked over her to the lifeless shell that once held Fred's spirited soul.

"Yes mum I'm okay," Ron assured his mother as she released him and turned towards Harry and Hermione.

"And you Hermione, and Harry?" She inquired giving each a concerned look and a warm motherly hug.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley we are okay," Harry answered and he noticed Ginny's head rise upon the hearing his voice. She had been seated at Fred's feet her knees drawn up to her chest with her face buried in her arms.

Their eyes met each full of sorrow and pain, but both brightened a bit when Ginny jumped to her feet and rushed over throwing her arms around Harry and burying her head in his chest as she began to sob. The Weasley family looked on with surprised expressions.

"Ginny love, I'm sorry.'' Harry said as he firmly returned her embrace while running his hand through her hair and down her back and then back up. "I am so sorry I hurt you Ginny and your family…" Harry choked out.

"We can talk later Harry. Please just hold me for now." Ginny cut in softly between sobs while holding onto Harry even tighter absorbing his warmth and the offered comfort.

The pair paid no attention to the Weasley family and Hermione who had watched the reunion closely yet each face was misted over and a soft smile had replaced the deep frowns that were there before. Everyone besides Ron and Hermione had been unaware of their previous relationship which appeared to have never ended. Each clinging to each other attempting to give everything to give comfort to the other while accepting the comfort the other offered.

Harry silently agreed with Ginny, they would have plenty of time to talk and that the only thing that mattered currently was that he was there for her and with her just as he had longed to be all year. They were together again and if Harry would have any say in the matter they'd be together forever if she'd have him. Harry then kissed the top of her head taking in the softness and the flowery scent of her hair that he had missed so much during his time away.

"I love you," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as he closed his eyes trying to enjoy their embrace as silent tears fell from Harry onto Ginny's ear, as he silently wept partially out of sadness for having hurt Ginny and partially out of happiness for having her in his arms again. _How could I have ever left you? _Harry asked himself.

Ginny felt a tear hit her ear, she looked up into Harry's face and seen that he had tears silently running from his eyes. At this moment Ginny knew he meant it, that he the man she had always dreamt she would marry loves her, as she had always loved him. Comforted from the sudden warmth that encompassed them and that of their embrace and touched by Harry's declaration she snuggled into his chest and replied, "I love you too Harry."

Arthur and Molly Weasley had observed the reunion and though they were shocked at the revelation of their relationship, they were happy that Ginny and Harry had found comfort together, yet they also noticed a faint glow that radiated around the pair as if they were in a small bubble of yellow haze. Arthur guided Molly a little ways away from the rest of the family as not to be overheard.

"Did you see that Molly?" whispered Arthur in astonishment when he felt he and Molly wouldn't be overheard by the rest of the family.

"Yes I did Arthur what does it mean?" asked Molly with concern returning to her eyes.

"I'm not certain but I think we just witnessed some seriously powerful old magic. I think their souls bonded."

"That's ridiculous Arthur they're too young, why Harry is only 17 and Ginny well she's not even 17 yet." Molly chided her husband while looking over at Harry and Ginny.

"They are no younger than we were when we fell in love dear," rebuked Arthur.

"Yes but times were different then Arthur with the war, people were dying and disappearing all the time…."

"That wasn't happening here recently?" Arthur interrupted shaking his head.

"I still think they are to young Arthur." Molly stated with pursed lips and hands placed defiantly on her hips.

"I know you do dear but we need to think on how to handle this we don't want this to turn out as it did for us with your parents."

"Yes I guess you're right dear." Molly conceded while turning pink in the cheeks as she remembered the incident in which her husband was referring to.

"Everything thing will be fine Mollywobbles." Arthur whispered in her ear with which he followed with a tender kiss to the lips when he notice Molly's cheeks blushed further.

"Behave your-self Arthur Weasley," Molly scolded playfully amused.

Hermione began to walk up to Harry and Ginny who had found an empty place along the wall with enough room for them to sit and hold each other. She noted that neither were talking and concluded that they were just enjoying the company of each other that they had missed so much during the trio's absence. Harry looked up when Hermione approached a slight smile on his face. All that Hermione was curious about was answered when she looked into his green eyes that currently were shining brightly as he occasionally kissed the top of Ginny's head as she snuggled into his chest.

"Harry, Ron thinks we should go find Professor McGonagall now and be finished with it." Hermione said quietly when she reached the couple's feet.

Harry looked intently at his friend and with a nod and a slightly disappointed sigh for having to part from Ginny," Okay I suppose she may be getting anxious on waiting for us and may begin to hunt us down if we don't find her."

Ginny raised her head from Harry's chest and released him as he began to get to his feet. Once getting to his feet he pulled Ginny to hers and gave her another warm hug in addition to a gentle kiss. He knew she was trying to figure something out as she searched his eyes. "I'll find you when we are finished, Ginny?"

"You better Mr. Potter," Ginny warned, then smiled at Harry's look of surprise and quickly kissed his lips. Ginny sighed deeply when the two walked away. She wishes they could spend every moment together in each others arms of love and strength.

Harry was smiling ear to ear when he and Hermione turned away from Ginny and began to make their way to Ron. Hermione looked pleased as she smiled at Harry who in return blushed slightly embarrassed. To prevent the teasing he knew would be coming Harry asked quickly, "Where is Ron?"

"He is waiting in the hall," Hermione stated sadly, "he is having a hard time with Fred's death and how George won't leave his side."

Harry immediately began to feel bad for feeling happy and quietly felt he was responsible for the deaths of Fred and the rest. If only he could have beaten Voldemort sooner they all would still be here. Fred would be with George making jokes and teasing Ron, Remus and Tonks would be able to see their son Teddy grow up and be apart of it. This wouldn't happen though because they're all dead because I was too slow Harry thought to himself sadly thinking of his young godson. Hermione could see Harry was battling something in his mind but didn't comment she knew he was blaming himself for things Voldemort and his Death Eaters were responsible for; she new nothing she'd say would stop him.

As they exited the Great Hall they found Ron waiting by the door. Ron looked curiously at Harry as he could also see that he was battling something. Then Ron assumed Harry was thinking about his reaction to Harry's and Ginny's reunion. He then gave Harry an approving smile and a pat on the back and stated, "Relax mate, I am okay with it just don't hurt her."

Harry was brought back to reality at this and looked at Ron confused but returned the smile and a small nod. The three then continued down to statue that hid the staircase to the Head's office. Upon arrival they noticed someone had repaired the statue as it was no longer lopsided but upright.

"Is Professor McGonagall in there?" Harry asked the statue.

"She is Mr. Potter and you may enter she left word that she'd be expecting the three of you and that you would not know the new password." Croaked the statue as it moved aside revealing the spiral staircase. They then took a step onto the stairs which began to ascend like the muggle's escalators. Upon reaching the door Harry gave it a polite knock.

"Enter," a voice called through the door. Upon entering the office Harry, Ron and Hermione observed Professor McGonagall was seated behind the Headmaster's desk and that there were three empty seats in front.

"You requested words with us Professor?" Harry inquired as they each took a seat as directed by McGonagall.

"Yes Harry, I have been made temporary Headmistress until the school Governors are able to convene and decide where the school goes from here. The reason why I had requested an audience with you lot is because as you know Kingsley Shacklebolt is acting Minister for Magic." She stated giving each a moment to acknowledge. She then continued, "Well Kingsley is going to have a press conference tomorrow morning to address the entire magical community and he was hoping to have a statement from you three to include."

Harry looked at the Headmistress intently as he thought of what she was saying. They all knew that this was coming; everyone would want to know what they had been doing this year. So they took turns explaining to McGonagall what they were up to leaving out some minor details in which they felt didn't need to be shared with the general public, for instance Harry being a horcrux and Ron's absence.

"Well you three have certainly been busy," McGonagall frowned at the completion of their story.

"Everyone has been," Harry added.

"Yes well I will give this information to the Minister. I can assure you the three of you will not be pestered by the Ministry while you are here." McGonagall advised.

"Thank you Professor," murmured the three.

"Now Mr. Potter why don't you and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger go and eat and rest perhaps spend some time with the Weasleys." McGonagall said as she stood indicating that the meeting was concluded.

Ginny had been sitting in the same spot that she and Harry had occupied earlier watching the entrance to the Great Hall since Harry, Ron and Hermione had left to find Professor McGonagall. She knew she was being silly but couldn't help but feel cold and alone without Harry. He had been gone all year and she had never been or felt so alone before. Now he was back she hoped that she would never have to feel like that again.

Arthur was watching his daughter whose eyes were locked on the door of the Great Hall. He new she was waiting for Harry. He also noticed that the glow that had surrounded her and Harry earlier was still there but fainter. He walked over to her and when she didn't acknowledge him, he asked, "Ginny dear, are you alright?"

"Wha..what? Oh yes I'm fine dad just waiting for Harry," She answered looking away from the door and up into her fathers face, blushing under his gaze.

Her father chuckled, "I am sure he won't be too long."

"I know he won't dad but we been apart all year you know with me at Hogwarts, Harry running about saving the world. I guess I just really missed him dad," She replied sheepishly.

"I know Ginny, we all missed Harry, and Ron and Hermione. It's been a rough year for everyone especially those three we must remember that there will be times when they may want to be alone." Arthur advised watching his daughter closely.

"I understand dad, I do." Ginny replied quietly. She knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really close. They have always been close. She just hoped that Harry would want to spend more time with her.

"You understand what?" Harry asked from behind Arthur, he and the other two had just returned back from talking with Professor McGonagall. Arthur moved to the side as Harry continued pass him and to Ginny. He noticed that Harry too had a fainter glow and then watched as their glow joined and brightened when they hugged.

"It's nothing really Harry." Stated Arthur looking for Ron and Hermione but they weren't there. He then continued," Do you know where Ron and Hermione went off to? I thought they'd be with you."

"Oh, I think they went off on a walk together Mr. Weasley" Harry replied with a grin when he saw Mr. Weasley's eyebrows rise.

"Right well I am going to go check on Molly." Mr. Weasley advised.

Harry returned his gaze to Ginny who was starring into his eyes in the same fashion as earlier. He then pulled her into a warm embraced and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Ginny realized that she no longer felt alone and the warmth of their earlier embrace had returned.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" Harry asked. Then noticing the confused look on Ginny's face as she looked up at him, he continued, "Sorry muggle expression."

Ginny gave a small sigh and looked into Harry's bright green eyes, "Let's take a walk Harry maybe find somewhere comfortable to talk."

"Okay Ginny," Harry responded taking her hand heading towards the entrance.

They wandered down to the Black Lake to their tree they had spent a lot of their time together. It all seemed so long ago Harry thought to himself as they sat and got comfortable at the base of the tree. Ginny resumed her position with her head on Harry's chest her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They sat there in silence for a while both enjoying the quiet company and the warmed that was encompassing them. Ginny smiled happily when she felt Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny informed.

"Okay Gin." Harry said.

"Harry I just need you to know how much it hurt me when you broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral and how lonely I've been since." Ginny said sadly her face still in Harry's chest.

Harry sighed sadly; he knew they would have this conversation eventually. He kissed Ginny's head again and then gently raised it with his hand until his sad eyes were looking into her brown eyes full of hurt and sadness. "Ginny I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you; I thought I was keeping you safe when I made that decision. It was incredibly hard for me too Ginny. I was lonely the entire time and thought about you all the time."

At this point both had tears falling freely yet their gaze remained locked on each others sad pain filled eyes. Harry gently wiped the tears from Ginny's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I know Harry, but I need you to promise never to do that again, and never leave me again Harry once was painful enough for a lifetime."

"I promise love."

"There is one more thing I need to know Harry," Ginny cried with fresh tears building up in her eyes she asked, "Why did you pretend to be dead. I've never felt as alone as I did at that moment. I thought I was going to die. It was like I could actually feel my heart brake."

"I sorry Ginny I had too, I never wanted you to think that but I had to it was the only way," Harry began as he told her what he had been doing and what he had to do to ensure that Lord Voldemort didn't return.

"You really died Harry?" asked Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny I did only briefly though, and there is something about it that I want you to know." Harry informed, "Do you know what the last thought going through my mind was, and the main reason I decided to come back?"

"It was you Ginny you gave me the strength to do what I had to do, and then you were the reason I returned. I had to make sure you were safe. I had to come back to make sure you know I love you more than anything, and never have I felt so satisfied or complete than I do when I with you Gin. I know it doesn't change what I did or how I hurt you Ginny. I promise you though I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and will never do that to you again." Harry continued when she didn't say anything and just stared into his eyes weeping.

"The rest of your life, huh Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Miss Weasley, if you'll have me." Harry laughed giving her a gentle squeeze. "I love you more than anything Ginny; you're the heart that beats life into my body and warmth in my soul that makes me happy. Now that I have a future I can't image one that doesn't have you in it"

"I love you too Harry, and never you mind about "if" I'll have you." Ginny replied.

They stayed there locked in their embrace until well into the night. Both were feeling happy and content for the first time since Dumbledore's funeral. Each soaking up the warmth provided. They spent the remainder of the time talking about the futures they hope to have together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Summer Begins.**

The next two days at Hogwarts were very time consuming for those who made the choice to remain. The majority of them were sent around the school repairing what could be repaired. Harry had taken his trip to Professor Dumbledore's tomb and returned the elder wand, in hopes that its magic would be destroyed eventually.

The bodies of the fallen defenders had been transported to St. Mungo's for burial preparations. Fred's body was accompanied by a distraught George Weasley who had refused to leave his side and by Percy who ensured his mother he'd take care of George. The bodies of Tom Riddle and his followers were taken by Aurors to be disposed of. Harry felt a sense of satisfaction and relief as he watched Voldemort's lifeless shell being removed and hoped that he would never have to see it again.

On the second day of repairs the school looked to be in noticeably better shape. The remaining Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione had just entered the Great Hall for lunch tired from a long morning of rigorous work. Ron and Hermione hand in hand led the way to the Gryffindor table. As they all took a seat at the table plates and platters full of a variety of food appeared in front of them.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron as he began to pile food on to his plate and was already shoveling food into his mouth before anyone else finished making their plates. Ron then continued with his mouth full, "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley do not talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded. That with along with a glare from Mrs. Weasley was enough for Ron turn red to match his hair and lowered his head.

Ron hurriedly chewed and swallowed his food before looking up still red faced from embarrassment from being scolded by Hermione and murmured, "Sorry."

Harry was enjoying a conversation with Arthur and Ginny about quidditch when with a pop Kreacher appeared beside him. Harry shifted in his seat as did a few others turning their attention to the new arrival. The old house-elf still wearing his tea cozy gave a deep bow to Harry.

"Master Harry Potter, Kreacher requests permission to leave Hogwarts sir?" Kreacher asked as he straightened up.

"Of course Kreacher is everything ok?"

"Yes Master. Kreacher has a few things he would like to take care of if Master doesn't mind. Kreacher doesn't wish to tell Master what it is though, but will if Master orders Kreacher to do so. A good house-elf always obeys his Master, sir."

"That is okay Kreacher you don't have to tell me why. You may go. While you're here I would like to express my thanks to you for your help during the battle. Thank you Kreacher."

The old house-elf bowed again to Harry and with a shake of his head, "Master it is not necessary to thank Kreacher. Kreacher wanted to help Master finish the job and keep Master safe, sir." Then with another pop he was gone.

Harry then returned his attention to his food and those at the table who casually went back to their meal. Harry noticed Hermione starring at him with a smile. Confused he asked, "What?"

"You made him very proud Harry. Not many wizards take time to show appreciation to house-elves and I say it's safe to bet that you were the first to say thank you and actually meant it." Hermione advised smiling.

"Well I was really happy to see him help." Harry declared.

"I know we all were." Hermione agreed.

"I'm just curious as to what he is leaving to do," Harry admitted turning back to his plate of food.

"That's my Harry always the detective," teased Ginny causing them both to blush a little when everyone commented about "her Harry".

"Harry dear you are going to be joining us at the Burrow tomorrow and staying for the summer won't you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. Harry hadn't really thought about it. He assumed that the Dursleys wouldn't be to keen to see him. Then Harry realized that he needed a place of his own to stay.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley for a few weeks at least, that is if it is ok with you." Harry confirmed looking to her for an answer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear." Molly declared and seeing that Ginny was paying very close attention to the conversation she continued, "And I'm sure Ginny would furious with me if I did."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as she turned beet red in embarrassment and glared at her mother which resulted in a laugh from everyone at the table.

"No worries Molly I'm sure we would of shared that fury had I not agreed," Harry teased.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare tease me," admonished Ginny turning her blazing glare on him which resulted in further laughter.

"Well mate now that Voldemort is gone you better start preparing for that Bat-Boogey Hex." Ron seated next to Ginny in fits of laughter joined in. This caused everyone including Ginny to break out into laughter.

It's good to see this lot laughing, McGonagall thought as she and Minister Shacklebolt entered the Great Hall. They approached the group and went unnoticed until Kingsley cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt I was just hoping to have a moment of your time."

The laughter subsided and everyone's attention turned to the Headmistress and the Minister. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "Of course Minister."

"First I wanted to commend you all for your diligent work to repair the school. I also wanted to take a moment to thank you all for your efforts in defending the school during the battle. I wanted to come sooner but was tied up at the Ministry as things were left in shambles." Kingsley stated lines of exhaustion visible on his forehead and black bags under his eyes testified to long nights with minimum sleep. "I also wanted to take an opportunity to ask Harry and all the other seventh year DA members to join the Auror department."

"Me sir? I didn't get to complete my seventh year here at Hogwarts. Blimey I don't even have my NEWTs Minister." Harry stated looking at the Minister in shock.

"Well Harry in the light of recent events I am sure we could work something out, and for a few more of you lot too if I am not mistaken." Kingsley stated, "You can take some time to think about it Harry. Hmm let's say we met again in say two days and discuss it further?"

"That sounds fine Minister I will think about it." Harry replied.

"I also have news," Professor McGonagall informed catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Minerva?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I have talked to the school Governors," She began with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile. "I have been appointed permanent Headmistress of Hogwarts. I also wanted to let you lot know that those that missed their seventh year for any reason may return in September to complete their schooling."

"Really? That's great." Mrs. Weasley declared looking at the three that had missed their entire seventh year due to the war. It was followed by many congratulations. Hermione of course was very excited to return to school. As for Harry and Ron this would make their decision on what to do next even more difficult.

McGonagall smiled, "Yes I quite agree with you Molly. I would need a response from those who intend on attending by the end of the week."

The group finished their lunch and the rest of the day involved more repair work to the school. There was still much to do before the school would return to its condition prior to the battle, but everyone was making progress. Harry noticed Ginny was having some difficulties levitating recently repair gargoyle back onto his mount. He walked over to help, "Mind if I give you a hand, Ginny?"

"No not at all." She said happily. She had enjoyed her day even though for the majority of it they had been working very hard but Harry had been there all day long working beside her. They would sneak a kiss and a quick but warm hug when they thought no one was looking and had multiple times. Ginny was secretly hoping this would be another one of those times. Together they were able to return the gargoyle to its rightful place.

"Much better," Harry commented as he joined Ginny in another warm embrace and giving her a tender kiss. He sighed happily as he looked into her bright brown eyes, "I could stay like this all day."

"Me too," Ginny agreed flashing Harry a mischievous grin and giving him a firm squeeze.

"Alright you lot I think that'll be enough for today. Go get cleaned up before dinner." Molly instructed wiping sweat from her brow.

"Ginny, it must be nearly two hours before dinner would you care to take a walk with me?" Harry asked as he looked down at her.

"I'd love to but only after I clean up it's been really hot today, I'll meet you by the front door." Ginny replied looking up at him with an embarrassed smile.

"That didn't stop you two from snogging all day did it." Ron teased getting a laugh from a couple close by and causing both Harry and Ginny to blush knowing they weren't as discreet as they had hoped.

"Merlin Ron you don't always have to be a prat you know," fumed Ginny as she stormed away, followed by Hermione who flashed a glare at Ron as well.

"You know Ron you can be a real git sometimes," Bill laughed when Ginny and Hermione were out of sight.

"What? I was only teasing." Ron frowned.

"Did they tease you or Hermione about your snogging that you thought no one noticed?" asked Mr. Weasley. Ron looked embarrassed from being caught. He apologized to Harry then headed into the castle to clean up as well. Neither said anything about Ron's latest teasing attempt until they were in the bathroom in their dorm.

"Sorry about earlier Harry." Ron repeated as they began to wash up and put on a fresh pair of clothes.

"Don't worry about it mate, but maybe you should be practicing your defense to that Bat-Boogey Hex too with the rate your teasing Ginny it's more likely you'll need it before I do." Harry warned his friend as they shared a laugh.

Harry was waiting at the front door when Ginny bolting down the staircase. She blushed slightly when she noticed that Harry was already waiting and had seen her rush to meet him. Harry gave her an excited grin as he took her hand and asked, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes lets," Ginny responded breathlessly with a smile.

Their walk as it normally did, took them to their favorite spot at the base of the tree by the lake. They sat there embraced and holding onto each other enjoying the warm weather and gentle breeze and sharing multiple lengthy and passionate kisses. After one of these exchanges Ginny asked, "Have you thought about what Kingsley and McGonagall said earlier?"

"To be honest yes I have a little and I would love to do both, but I think I am going to take Kingsley up on his offer Gin. With the war over and me being of age I will have to find a place to stay one way or another." Harry replied then seeing the sad frown form on Ginny's face he continued, "We'll still get to see each other Gin."

"You know you could stay at the Burrow, Harry."

Harry frowned, "Yes I know but I think its time for me to have a place I can call home Gin."

"I understand I do I was just hoping you would choose to come back here with me for my final year," She stated honestly.

Harry replied softly, "I was really considering it."

"We'll figure it out Harry," Ginny said as she pulled him closer, "Enough of this talk for now. Right now all I want is for you to kiss me."

Harry laughed. How could you argue with that he thought to his-self? He was hooked on this beautiful redhead with light freckles along her light skin. Well at least the skin I have seen Harry thought as he embraced her with a warm passionate kiss that would end well after dinner had started.

In the Great Hall Ron and Hermione were eating and chatting with the rest of the Weasley family. No one had noticed Harry and Ginny's absence so far, or if they had no one commented on it. Ron had just finished discussing with Hermione about the possibility of joining the Auror Department without returning to school. Hermione was talking excitedly about returning to school. "Ron wouldn't it be great for all of us to return and have a normal school year?"

"Hermione, Hogwarts hasn't had a normal school year since Harry started," commented Ron. He then looked around and noticed Harry's absence, "Speaking of Harry, does anyone know where he and Ginny got off to? I'm sure they're hungry after all the work we did today."

The other Weasleys scanned the table, while Molly and Arthur shared a glance at each other and a smile. Mrs. Weasley said, "I am sure they'll be along in due time Ronald, here have some carrots." With that she began to pile carrots on Ron's plate.

Ron was about to protest when Harry and Ginny rushing into the Great Hall hand in hand and giggling. They ran up to the Gryffindor table and took seats next to each other on the other side of Mrs. Weasley giggling. Molly and Arthur looked at the young couple and noticed that the bubble surrounding them was glowing brighter that before. Molly shot Arthur a worried look, who returned it with a shake of his head which warned Molly to relax and let them be kids.

The young couple sat close together talked quietly and sharing mischievous giggles as they tried their best to eat dinner with one hand as they tightly held each others hand under the table. Each time one of them would drop something off of the silverware onto the table or their shirt it would solicit a shared laugh.

"Nice of you two to join us for dinner," Arthur mused with a twinkle in his eye. He had a soft spot for young love. He knew his daughter was more than capable of taking care of herself and as for Harry well if it was anyone else he too would have been sending Molly worried looks.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley I lost all track of time." Harry said as he and his collaborator blushed enough to match Ginny's hair each trying to avoid meeting the eyes of her parents.

"Yes, I too loose track of time when I am out on a stroll with a beautiful lady," Arthur teased, sending Molly a secret message with the twinkle in his eye and causing the young couple to blush even more and the rest of the family to chuckle.

The rest of the evening was spent in the Gryffindor common room with the Weasley siblings playing wizard's chest and conversations on the future. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned to the Burrow after dinner to prepare the home for everyone's arrival the next morning and to begin preparations for Fred's funeral with would be on the upcoming Saturday. Eventually everyone drifted off to their beds except for Harry and Ginny who remained snuggled together on the couch in front of the fireplace until they fell asleep in each others arms. The pair stayed there well into the next morning.

Harry laid there on the couch watching Ginny sleep taken away by her beauty and peacefulness of her breathing. He had just woken moments earlier feeling more refreshed that he ever had since Voldemort first returned. He realized that it was most likely because his sleep was not invaded with the nightmares as had become the custom. His thoughts returned to Ginny as she stirred in his arms.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted her with a smile when she opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"Morning handsome, how long have you been up?" she smiled groggily as she stretched to greet him with a breathtaking kiss.

"Not long," Harry replied breathlessly as he recovered from her passionate greeting. "Just long enough to notice that I had an angel beside me all through the night."

This resulted with Ginny giving Harry another passionate kiss this one would last until they were finally interrupted by two pairs of feet running down the stairs of the dorm rooms. Probably heading to the Great Hall for breakfast Harry thought. That was until Ron and Hermione walked up to the couch.

"Oh, here you two are." Hermione exclaimed.

"Did you both sleep here last night?" Ron asked with a frown.

Ginny gave an impish smile and replied, "Nope we both went to bed last night in our clothes and got up early enough to spend some time alone."

Hermione smiled and Ron looked at Harry with a disapproving glare. Harry did his best to suppress the laughter he hid behind an innocent smile.

"Well now that you four are awake should we head to the Burrow?" a groggy voice behind them called, causing all four to jump. There sitting in an arm chair facing a window with its back towards the couch and staircases sat Bill.

"Bill! How long have you been sitting there?" Ginny asked as she shared a worried look with Harry.

"Long enough that I was about to "wake" the two of you up myself if Ron and Hermione hadn't come stampeding down the stairs." Bill grinned.

"Sorry bout that," Harry said as he and Ginny once again felt the heat of embarrassment flood to their cheeks, which was becoming a common occurrence the last few days. Harry didn't really mind that he and Ginny kept getting embarrassed. They were happy and that's all that mattered to him.

"No need for apologies Harry you know it's not very common that a wizard gets to spend the night snuggled up on a couch with an "angel"," laughed Bill causing the pair to blush even more. Then turning to Ron and Hermione who shared a confused looked wondering what they were missing he said, "Ron can you go and wake Charlie? And Hermione I believe Fleur is in the female dormitory. Mum is expecting us all at the Burrow for breakfast this morning"

Once everyone was roused out of their sleep and had of their things together they all used the floo to go to the Burrow. They were greeted there by Mrs. Weasley who had breakfast on the table already and began to assign chores for the group to take care of after breakfast. With a sigh they all sat down and dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Adult Decisions and a Couple Pleasant Surprises.**

The first day back at the Burrow was filled with many household chores that had been ignored due to the Weasley family having to go into hiding. Molly kept everyone so busy that when she called them all in for lunch everyone sat down at the table with a tired sigh relieved everything had been finished for the day.

"Well I am glad all that's done,' Ron stated while piling his plate with sandwiches. The others all murmured in agreement. Harry couldn't agree more as he sat down tending to the cuts on his hands which was the result of the fierce battle with the garden gnomes as he and Ginny had worked most of the morning trying to rid the Weasley's garden of the tenacious pests.

Everyone dug into the feast of sandwiches and soup prepared by Mrs. Weasley all except Bill and Fleur who sat at the end of the table deeply engaged in a hushed conversation, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley. "Everything okay you two?"

"Yes Molly," Fleur replied in her thick French accent, then glaring at Bill she continued "Bill and I have some news to share with the family but he doesn't want to say yet."

"Well what is it?" Mr. Weasley asked anxiously.

Bill gave Fleur and small nod which caused her to grin from ear to ear; she then turned to everyone at the table and exclaimed, "We're going to have a baby!"

With a shriek of excitement the women all ran to give Fleur happy embrace while the men each gave Bill a firm handshake. Congratulations for the parents to be come from everyone. Mrs. Weasley so excited by the news began piling more food onto Fleur's plate, who was about to protest when Molly cut in "You need to eat more now dear, especially now that your eating for two that is."

"I can't finish all of this Molly!" Fleur exclaimed turning to Bill with a frown.

Bill grinned, "Just eat what you can dear."

Harry was talking with Ron and Ginny about quidditch and had just started on his second sandwich when with a small pop Kreacher appeared wearing his normal white tea cozy beside him. The house-elf had a twinkle in his eyes as he gave a deep bow to Harry. "Master Harry, Kreacher is please to see that you are in good health and have been taken care of by the Weasleys sir."

"Yes Kreacher the Weasleys have been very kind to me and I am in good health. How have you been?" Harry asked as he smiled at the house-elf as he remembered how he has sent Harry a package full of maggots for Christmas and wondered what sparked the change.

"Kreacher is well sir. The reason Kreacher is here sir is that he would like to request Master's presence for dinner tomorrow sir."

"Sure Kreacher that would be fine. Where will dinner be Kreacher?"

"Kreacher mustn't say sir. Kreacher must show Master tomorrow." Croaked Kreacher as he quickly lowered his head, and looked as if he were about to punish his self.

"Okay that sounds good. Are the Weasley family and my friends invited as well Kreacher?" asked Harry quickly to prevent Kreacher from finding a way to hurt himself. He also couldn't help giving Kreacher a curious look. He had a feeling that this once rude, and stubborn house-elf was up to something.

Kreacher's eyes darted among the Weasleys and back to Harry before responding, "Of course Master, any you wish to join us will be welcomed."

"Then it's settled we'll be here at six." Harry confirmed and then asked, "Kreacher would you like to join us for lunch? I believe Ron left some soup and a sandwich or two."

"Sorry Master but Kreacher cannot for Kreacher has a lot of work to complete before tomorrow sir. Kreacher must be going."

"Okay Kreacher thank you," Harry said as the house-elf gave him another deep bow and with another pop was gone.

"Wow Harry he has really changed." Ginny commented giving Harry a smile.

"Hmm, yes he has," Harry agreed. He looked curiously at the spot where Kreacher had been moments ago and stated, "I just wonder what he has been up to though, very curious that house-elf."

"I agree he has been acting strange lately, especially for a house-elf," Hermione joined in as Mrs. Weasley began to clear the table. Everyone rose to lend her a hand.

Once the table was cleared and the dirty dishes were busy cleaning themselves in the sink everyone moved into the sitting room. Charlie had to leave saying he as supposed to meet a friend at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Mrs. Weasley frowned but with a kiss and a hug sent him on his way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur sat on the couch as Bill took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Fleur. Harry took a seat in the arm chair closest to the fireplace as Ginny took a seat on the floor in front of him leaning back against his leg; Ron and Hermione did likewise.

There the women began to talk about babies. Mrs. Weasley was giving Fleur advice on what to expect throughout her pregnancy, and the exhausting job of a parent. "Rest while you can dear once they become mobile your stress free relaxing days are over mark my words." Mrs. Weasley warned, as Arthur gave a knowing chuckle.

"Don't try and scare them yet Molly or we'll never get grandchildren from this lot here," Arthur laughed as he nodded his head towards Ginny and Ron. Ron and Harry each squirmed in their seats at the mentioning of them having children. Ginny and Hermione just gave a smile.

"Yes well let's hope we don't get any from you lot until your ready," Molly said with a serious glance at Ginny and Hermione. All the talk about kids had Harry wondering what kind of father he would be. Harry wanted children and hoped to have a little girl that look just like her mother. Harry smiled at the thought of a little red-headed girl running around the house as he gazed at back of Ginny's head.

"Earth to Harry are you there?" exclaimed Bill with a grin.

"What? Oh sorry Bill I was off in my own little world there for a moment." Harry stammered as he realizes every pair of eyes was directed at him. Ginny's eyes were twinkling, and each of the women had a knowing smile upon their face. The men on the other hand looked confused. Blushing he continue, "What did I miss?"

"Well I was asking if you wanted to join me in Diagon Alley in the morning, maybe head to Gringotts. We can try and smooth things over with Goblins, as I am sure you're aware of the fact that they weren't too please about your successful break in," Bill said smirking.

"Yea that would probably be a good ideal Bill," Harry agreed, then seeing Ginny beginning to frown he asked, "Ginny would you like to come with us? Perhaps when I am finished at Gringotts we can get lunch at the Leaky Cauldron together."

Ginny's smile returned immediately and excitedly she replied, "I would love to. Mum is that okay?"

"I don't see why not Ginny," Molly responded with a genuine smile.

They spent the rest of the time until dinner playing quidditch in the orchard. Harry greatly enjoyed this as he hadn't been on a broom in quite some time. It was great to be back in the air, but he did find that he missed his firebolt. It took them all a while to get back in to their previous level of flying but it was an enjoyable time for all of them, even Hermione, who preferred other means of travel to brooms, seemed to be enjoying her time on a broom with Ron as he took her on a low and slow cruise around the burrow.

Finally Mrs. Weasley called out that dinner would be ready in five minutes and everyone was expected to be washed up. Breathlessly the bunch stampeded into the home and ran to cleanup. Once everyone was present and seated the group dug in hungrily. There wasn't much talk throughout dinner just the constant clinging of utensils.

Once everyone had eaten their fill each manage to give Mrs. Weasley a compliment or two on the food. Mrs. Weasley just smiled stating that it was a joy to cook for such hungry people.

The men had retired to the sitting room for a cup of tea and a conversation on quidditch when someone politely knocked on the front door. Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley curiously. Mr. Weasley in returned just shrugged his shoulder and looked at the door curiously. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and greeted their unexpected guest, "Minister, how are you doing? Please come in."

"Thank you Molly and I am well. I actually came here hoping have a word with this lot here." Kingsley greeted and then indicated towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry knew the Minister was there to talk about his offer just a couple days earlier.

"Well come on in and have a seat Kingsley," Mr. Weasley called. Kingsley smiled and made his way into the sitting room and took a seat beside Arthur on the couch facing the four younger witches and wizards who had assumed the same positions as earlier. Each offered a friendly smile to the obviously tired Minister.

Kingsley sat forward and the couch and stated, "If you all don't mind I would like to get directly to the point so I don't take up too much of your time. I was curious if you three had a response to my offer the other day."

Harry had made his decision and but did his best to avoid Ginny's disappointed eyes as he said, "Well I did a lot of thinking Minister and it was a difficult decision to make, but I did make one. I have decided to accept your offer to join the Auror Department."

"Excellent Harry, thank you," Kingsley said his smile growing. He then turned his attention to Ron and Hermione, "and the two of you?"

"I have decided to finish my schooling first Minister and then if you still had a position in the Ministry for me I would be more than grateful to accept." Hermione stated.

"I can appreciate that Miss Granger," answered Kingsley with another smile.

Ron seem to shift uncomfortably in his seat and without looking at his parents explained, "I haven't made a decision yet Minister I don't know if I am going to return to Hogwarts or not. I was thinking I would spend the summer helping George get his shop up and running again."

"I understand Ron it is a difficult decision to make and I am sure George could use the help. Perhaps what I say next will make the decision easier for you though," Kingsley started then turned his attention back to Harry. "Mr. Potter as you have agreed to accept my offer I would like to know that as of tomorrow morning you will be on the books as a ministry employee and will be placed on paid vacation until let's say September. Is that agreeable?

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed dumbfounded. He knew there was going to be a catch in there somewhere.

"Your only responsibility this summer will be to meet with me occasionally to discuss work related matters. I also have your first assignment if you still feel my terms are agreeable."

"Yes they are Kingsley. What's my first assignment?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Good, your first assignment is to return to Hogwarts and finish your schooling. There is no need to stress receiving all of the required NEWTs for an Auror as you are now officially one. That being said us at the Ministry will be expecting you to do your best this year. So Ron does that make your decision easier? And Miss Granger did that change your mind at all?" asked Kingsley as he looked at the three while he suppress a grin while he watched the wheels turning in their heads.

Ginny would could no longer hold in her excitement from learning Harry will be attending Hogwarts with gave a small squeal and launched herself onto Harry's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and exclaimed, "This is great Harry we'll get to see each other every day!"

Everyone let out a surprised chuckle at the scene before them and began lightly teasing the couple who in returned blushed furiously. Ron was the first to recover, "Yes that does, it means I can do both. I accept Kingsley"

Kingsley laughed, "Great that two out of three. Hermione?"

She seemed to struggle with her decision but voiced her concerns, "Well not quite Minister. You see I have had enough with fighting dark wizards and it's not a career that I am particularly interested in."

"I appreciate the honest Miss Granger, and to be honest I was hoping you would say that. Truth be told I was hoping you would accept an open position in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creature." Kingsley smiled.

"Really! That would be great Minister but do I still get the opportunity to return to Hogwarts?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Absolutely Miss Granger, same conditions offered to Harry and Ron are being extended to you. I and those on the Council of the Wizengamot feel we have nothing to loose by allowing you three to return to Hogwarts."

"Then I too accept your conditions Kingsley," Hermione accepted with a smile.

Kingsley smiled and rose to his feet pulling out four thick books from inside of his robes. "Great now I can give you three these. As of tomorrow morning you are ministry employee and it would help if you knew the employee rules and regulations."

He handed each a book and hand only one book remaining in his hand. This book was actually twice as thick as the three he had given to Harry, Ron and Hermione. With the fourth book still in hand he turned to Arthur and stated, "This one here is for you Arthur as you have just been promoted to Deputy Minister of Magic."

"Huh?" asked a stunned and confused Arthur Weasley.

Kingsley just laughed and extended his hand towards Arthur. "I just promoted you to position of Deputy Minister, and since this is a newly created position it had been approved by the Wizengamot. Congratulations Deputy Minister Weasley."

"I don't know what to say, thank you Minister." Arthur responded as everyone came forward to congratulate him.

"You more than deserve it Arthur and I think it must be time for me to go." Kingsley stated as he headed towards the door with farewells following him.

After the Minister left they all remained in the sitting room mostly talking about the news that the Ministered had delivered. Mrs. Weasley could barely contain her excitement and repeated told everyone how proud she was of them.

Ron was excited too, not only was he going to be getting paid by the Ministry while he was on his summer vacation he would also be getting paid by George for helping him out with his store this summer. He had never had his own money before and was already thinking of the things he would be able to do.

"Well I guess we will make tomorrow a family outing. Arthur will need new robes, and Ron we must open an account for you at Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley stated as if making a to do list in her head. Ron shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Well mum we are going to go home we haven't been to the Shell Cottage for a couple days." Bill advised his mother, he then turned to Harry, "Harry I will see you at Gringotts in the morning." Harry nodded to Bill and joined everyone in wishing them a goodnight as they left.

Everyone but Harry and Ginny turned in shortly after Bill and Fleur had left. Harry and Ginny were cuddled together on the couch scanning through the book Kingsley had given Harry earlier. The book was titled Ministry Employees Book of Rules and Regulations.

"Harry I am glad you are going to be at Hogwarts next year. I was so sad when you first said that you were going to take the Ministry job instead of finishing school. I thought I would have to spend another year felling as alone as had this one." Ginny said to Harry as she snuggled into his chest.

"I am too, love," Harry agreed as he pulled her close to him kissing her lips. Ginny returned the kiss eagerly as she pulled Harry until the majority of his body was on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his hands caressing her body. The heat between them grew as Harry's hand lowered down pass her shorts to the bare skin of her smooth leg. Ginny curled her leg up as he began his journey back up her leg. She moaned softly into his lips encouraging him to continue to caress her leg. Ginny ran her hand up and down his back and through his hair.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said breathlessly as he broke their kiss and began planting tender arousing kisses to her neck.

Harry paused and looked into Ginny's sparkling eyes, "I love you too Ginny, more than anything."

Harry resumed his assault on her neck and received another encouraging moan. Harry let his hands explore Ginny's body. The feel of her soft smooth skin sent chills of excitement through his body and increased the heat between them. On his way back up from her leg Harry's hand accidentally slipped inside her top. Harry hesitated for a moment and when he wasn't scolded by Ginny he let it continue up until he felt the lacy material boundary line.

Ginny felt Harry's hand go inside her shirt it sent softy tingly feeling through her body. Both could sense and feel the others arousal. Ginny softly placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, he paused and look up from her neck, "We should probably stop there Mr. Potter." She said softly, "I don't think we are ready to continue along this path just yet. Plus we wouldn't want to wake the entire house up would we."

"Your right Gin, your parents would have a fit," Harry sighed in agreement as he lay besides her pulling her close to him.

"You're not mad are you?" Ginny asked looked worried at him. "I just don't think we are ready yet I think we both will know when we are."

"No love I'm not, I'm just frustrated that we almost got carried away." He replied honestly.

"Good because I would have been sad if we couldn't have more snogging session like this one," She grinned with raised eyebrows as turned her back to Harry and snuggled closer to him until their bodies were pressed together. She thought she felt something in his pocket poke her and realized what it was when he attempted to slide his hip back away from her. This revived both of their arousal as she moved back further. With a devilish grin and a small chuckle she asked, "Are you comfortable? Is there something in your pocket Harry?"

Although she couldn't see his face she knew he was blushing as he once again attempted to but some distance between their hips but was unable to because his had no where else to go. He heard her chuckle and realized that she was teasing knowing all along what she was doing, "You like to play unfairly do you Miss Weasley?" Harry whispered in her ear, grinning to himself when he felt her shiver as his warm breath touched her ear and the unconcealed area of her neck. "Two can play that game."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Making Amends.**

The couple eventually fell asleep with Harry's arm draped over Ginny's body with their hand clasped together. They were in the same position when Arthur and Molly found them when they came down the stairs in the morning. Molly conjured a blanket and covered them. She shared a small smile and knowing look with Arthur as they continued on into the kitchen.

"Arthur how much rope should we be giving them? Should we be allowing them to spend the night on the couch together?" Molly asked as she began to make tea.

"Well I guess its better the couch than a bed behind a closed door Molly wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Arthur but…" She began.

"I know Molly," Arthur cut in, "but their love is strong did you see their glow? They were sleeping and it was still bright enough to illuminate the couch. What they have is old magic Molly we both witnessed their souls bonding in the Great Hall. If we stand in their way they are just going to fight us on it and it may lead them to do something before either of them is ready. They are smart kids dear they wouldn't do anything without thinking about it first."

"I hope your right about this, their so young Ginny's not even of age." Molly stated as she thought to herself, _I just don't want Ginny rushing to grow up like I did._

"I have been doing some research on soul bonding Molly. Most of it says quite plainly that once the bond is made its better to let it be," Arthur informed his wife. Seeing her frown he continued, "And there is a simple spell I can use to see if I am correct and it has already happened. Would that make you feel better about it all Molly?

"Well yes I supposed it would," She conceded as she followed her husband quietly back into the sitting room. She watched quietly as he stood over the couple on the couch as with a couple swift movements of his wand they couple began to glow a magnificent red. Arthur motioned for his wife to follow him back into the kitchen.

"Did you see that, that was amazing according to the book I was reading most married couples only glow a light pink, and here those two were glowing bright red Molly."

"What's that mean Arthur?" Molly asked looking at her husband for an explanation as she waived her wand at the teapot and a couple cups which floated over to the table.

"One thing for certain Molly and that is that we couldn't stop them even if we wanted to. No I am absolutely certain the best course is to let them be and let them figure things out on their own. I also think its time we have a discussion with the four of them."

"The four of them?" Molly asked confused as she poured them both a cup of tea.

"Yes four of them we may as well include Ron and Hermione just to be safe. I will talk with the boys before the day is over and hope you can handle the ladies."

"Yes dear I guess your right," conceded Molly.

"Another issue we need to discuss dear is Fred's funeral." Arthur began but hesitated when he saw tears build up in his wife's eyes.

Molly fought back the tears as she urged her husband forward, "Yes Arthur I suppose we must."

"Yes well Professor McGonagall sent me an owl yesterday advising that the school Governors had requested that all those who had died defending Hogwarts be given the opportunity to be put to rest on the grounds they all died so bravely defending. She also stated she got return owls accepting this offer."

"I think that would be fitting, Fred would have loved it." Molly cried softly. Arthur walked around the table to comfort his wife.

The rest of the house woke up several hours later and only when Ron and Hermione arrived downstairs and found Harry and Ginny together on the couch did Harry and Ginny wake up with a start as Ron bellowed, "Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter wake up this instance!"

Both woke up and with a start to see Ron standing over them obviously red faced and angry. Ginny sat up pulling the cover down from their shoulders revealing them fully dressed, "What are you hollering abut Ronald you git. For Merlin's sake people are trying to sleep!"

"For heaven's sake Ron leave them be." His mother called from the kitchen.

As she made her way into the sitting room she found a furious Ron glaring at a stunned Harry. Ginny was sitting up glaring at Ron with blazing eyes.

"I said to leave them alone Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

Ron turned to his mother utterly shocked at what she was telling him. What has gotten into everyone why was he the only one mad at the situation in which he had found Harry and Ginny; Ron thought.

"What's all the yelling about?" Mr. Weasley asked as he entered the front door. Finally Ron thought someone who will agree with me.

"Ron found Harry and Ginny sleeping together on the couch," Mrs. Weasley advised.

"Ah okay I guess its time for that talk then, yes?" Arthur began, "Better to get it done before our trip to Diagon Alley I suppose."

"What you're not mad about this mum? Dad?" Ron asked looking from his father to his mother. Ginny and Harry also looked confused both had expected to be severely scolded by her parents.

"Who do you think covered them up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ok Ginny and Hermione why don't you go with Molly to the kitchen and have some tea," Mr. Weasley stated, "Ron have a seat. Molly dear do you mind sending some tea in here?"

"Not at all Arthur." Molly replied as she herded Ginny and Hermione into the kitchen for their own talk.

Ron and Harry just sat there quietly looking at Mr. Weasley who was waiting tea as he took a seat in an arm chair. Shortly after he took a seat a platter with three cups of steaming tea floated in from the kitchen. All three leaned forwards and took a cup and sat back and waited for Arthur to start.

"Alright let me start this by saying Harry, I am not your father but I hope you will allow me to bestow some advice upon you. I have fathered seven children, six of those being boys, and seeing as you are dating my only daughter I feel it is important that we have this conversation."

Harry didn't know what to say so he just gave Mr. Weasley a polite nod. The next half hour consisted of Mr. Weasley to Ron's horror explaining the process of relationships evolving and the role intimacy. By the end of the conversation both Ron and Harry's faces matched Ron's hair.

"With that spell I was able to learn that yours and Ginny's souls have already bonded, and quite strongly I must say." Mr. Weasley stated as he concluded telling Ron and Harry what he and Mrs. Weasley had observed in the Great Hall and this morning. Then turning to Ron he added, "This is why we were not mad. We both trust Harry and we know your sister is more than capable of taking care of herself. Now Ron I must ask you to respect mine and your mother's decision and to leave them be."

"Does that mean your going to let them share a room together?" Ron asked. Harry looked confused as the thought had never entered his mind.

"That will be for them to decide," Mr. Weasley stated watching Harry's face blush further at the thought, "But I am sure Molly would prefer a couple nights of them on the couch to be honest with you."

Ron looked like he was about to ask another question but quickly decided not to when Mrs. Weasley followed by Ginny and Hermione who were as red as Harry and Ron entered the room. Harry and Ron noticed how neither Ginny nor Hermione would meet then questioning eyes. Ginny crossed the room and took a seat on the couch next to Harry. Harry was surprise to feel a warm sensation begin to run up his arm when Ginny took his hand.

Ron looked curiously at the two of them and with a sigh said, "I didn't see it before dad but you're right. It's almost like a yellow haze surrounding them."

"Yeah, I see it now too," Hermione stated squeezing between Harry and Ron on the couch and placing her hand in Ron's, which hinted to Harry and Ron that they had the same conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you like to see the spell in work?" Mr. Weasley asked as Molly came to stand beside him.

"I would dad if you don't mind," Ginny said softly looking anxiously at her father.

"I don't mind at all and seeing how your already holding hands," Mr. Weasley stood up and took Mrs. Weasley's hand. Then with a couple quick motions from his wand everyone gasped in surprise.

Not only had Ginny and Harry's souls bonded, so had Ron and Hermione's. Ginny and Harry glowed the same bright red as it had earlier. Ron and Hermione glowed the same soft pink as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

Molly answered, "It means dear that you are no longer a couple with two souls but a couple with a soul."

"Harry and I are red mum, why would that be?" asked Ginny.

"That's because your souls bonded perfectly that nothing would be able to break them apart. Ron and Hermione glows match mine and your mother's because they too have a stronger bond than most. I think the difference between them Ginny is that it appears that yours and Harry's magical essence have also bonded, which means you both will become stronger magically separately and together." Arthur responded.

"I have a question if you don't mind Mr. Weasley" Harry stated nervously.

"Why is it that you and Molly weren't mad and scolding Ginny and I when you found us this morning?" Harry asked when Mr. Weasley gave him a nod. This got everyone's attention as all eyes looked to Mr. Weasley and waited for the answer.

"Well honestly Harry first it was because I told Molly not to. Second we trust all of you completely. The last reason I just discovered prior to hearing the yelling coming from the house. I was in the shed reading because I was amazed at what I saw when I first performed the spell. What I learned was that if your bond wasn't left to grow on its own with influence from others it could tear your souls in half leaving both of you weak, lonely and dangerous." Arthur stated.

"Right well everyone better grab some toast and then get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley," Molly stated calling an end to the conversation for now.

Ginny and Harry skipped the toast and hurried upstairs to clean up as the other four went to the kitchen for tea and toast. Upon arriving at the door to her room Ginny turned to Harry, "So I overheard Ron asking dad if we could share a room."

"You did, did you?" Harry smiled. That means Mrs. Weasley did too but that also meant she would have heard Mr. Weasley's response.

"I did, so how many days should we give mum?" she asked excitedly.

Harry laughed, "Two at least love."

Ginny gave him a pout and opened her door. Upon entering her room she turned around giving Harry a seductive look while biting her lower lip. Just as he was about to enter her room to give her a kiss she shut the door. _That little devil,_ Harry thought as he turned and continued to Ron's room.

Once everyone was ready to go they met in the sitting room. Molly then ushered everyone out of the front door. Ron, Ginny and Harry had not yet received their apparition license there for would have to do side along apparition with the other three. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and with a pop was no longer there. Arthur looked curiously at Harry as if just remembering something, "Oh Harry I forgot you don't have your apparition license yet, you and Ginny will have to go side along with Molly and me."

"Yes of course Mr. Weasley." Harry agreed taking his arm. Then with a pop they too were gone.

Harry and Mr. Weasley reappeared at the front door to the Leaky Cauldron. They were follows seconds later by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley began to tell Harry that now that he was of age he could stop by the Ministry any day and take the apparition test to get his license. Harry thought that it was a good ideal and told Arthur so, stating that he would get with Ron and possibly got take the test today.

As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron they were greeted by the very old and very bald landlord Tom. "Mr., Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley I am pleased to see you, how are you?"

"We are doing great Tom, how are you? We have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley responded shaking Tom's extended hand. Harry gave a polite nod as the group of four continued out the back of the pub and through the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Once through they were met by a clear blue sky and a gentle breeze. The streets of Diagon Alley were buzzing with movement. Many of the shops that had closed during the war were reopened and flourished with customers. Bill had been waiting for Harry just inside Diagon Alley and greeted the group cheerfully while giving his mother a hug, "Morning you lot. Mum, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you just outside the quidditch store."

"Morning dear," Mrs. Weasley responded adding a kiss on Bill's cheek to her greeting.

"Morning son," Mr. Weasley greeted with a firm handshake.

"Harry when your ready I have arranged a meeting with the bank manager," Bill advised giving Ginny a hug and Harry's hand a firm handshake. "Just as heads up they are trying to get twenty percent of what's in your vault."

"Twenty percent did you say Bill?" Harry asked, "And if I give them what they ask everything will be fine?"

"Yeah, they feel you have seriously hurt their business since your adventure; they feel that twenty percent of what you have in your vault will be sufficient enough."

"Twenty percent is a lot to expect a young man to pay Bill," Mrs. Weasley stated with a deep frown.

"Yes well as I cannot discuss Harry's finances with anyone mum I can just assure you and Harry that it was a better outcome than what I was expecting. You would be a fool to refuse Harry if you want my advice.

Harry looked at Bill thoughtfully for a moment and with a nod, "I trust you Bill and if you say it's a good deal then I agree."

Harry then turned to Ginny and extended his arm, which she gladly took, "Let's get this over with Bill."

Bill joined the pair and together they made their way to Gringotts. They were approached several times by witches and wizards who wanted to say thank you to Harry for defeating Lord Voldemort. They walked slowly together enjoying the nice weather and peaceful walk that was not hindered by ruthless Death Eaters or Voldemort.

Upon arriving in front of the bank they were stiffly greeted by two angry looking goblins in scarlet and gold uniforms. They eyed Harry suspiciously as they climbed the steps and pulled open the large doors. Once inside they followed Bill to the end of the room where he quickly talked with an older goblin with glasses and long, thin hair who would occasionally glare at Harry over his glasses.

The old goblin then with an audible sigh jumped down from his seat and exited through one of the many doors in the room. A minute or two later the older goblin returned and approached Harry. Then with a rude snarl, "Come with me."

The three then followed the goblin back through the door he had used initially. Through the door was a small room occupied by a small old wooden desk and two chairs one on either side. In the corner behind the desk was another door. The walls were bare and showed signs of age as there were several spots of peeling paint. The old goblin directed them to wait stating, "The Manager Rikjan will meet with you here."

The goblin gave Harry another glare then went through the door behind the desk. Harry, Bill and Ginny stood there waiting for approximately thirty minutes and were starting to get annoyed when finally another older goblin who looked similar to the older one that had showed them to the room; except he wore no glasses and had no hair, and his nose was considerably longer. His eyes were piercing blue as his glance darted between the three of them.

"Mr. Potter have a seat," the goblin demanded, "I am Rikjan the Manager here at Gringotts."

"Of course, it is nice to meet you Rikjan," Harry replied with a forced smile as Rikjan raised his brow in annoyance. Rikjan took a seat behind the desk and directed Harry to do the same. He then produced a thick folder full of pieces of parchment. Harry the used his wand to conjure two additional seats and waited till Bill and Ginny had seated next to him before he too took a seat.

"I hope Mr. Weasley has informed you of our generous offer to deal with our recent history together Mr. Potter?" Rikjan asked with a deep growl.

"He has, and it's Harry." Harry responded this time raising his eyebrows in annoyance from the goblins rudeness.

"Good and have you come to the decision Mr. Potter." Rikjan demanded once again giving Harry a piercing stare.

"I have, I feel it's agreeable and have decided to forfeit twenty percent of the gold in my vault."

"If you will just sign here and the agreed upon amount will be transferred out of your vault and your past aggression towards the vaults of Gringotts forgiven." Rikjan advised sliding a piece of parchment across the table towards Harry, and extended the quill he had been using. Harry signed in the allotted section and returned the quill to Rikjan who double checked the form and then with a snap of his fingers the piece of parchment and thick folder were gone.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today Harry?" Rikjan asked, still with an unpleasant tone, but slightly improved.

Harry eyed Rikjan carefully and advised, "Yes I would like to see the remaining balance in my vault and I would also like to make a withdrawal."

"Of course," Rikjan responded and with another snap of his fingers a single piece of parchment appeared in his hand. He then handed the parchment to Harry, who was shocked at the amount of gold in his vault.

Harry looked at the goblin curiously, "Is this amount accurate?"

"Yes Mr. Potter that is the amount that was left in the vault created for you by your parents, plus your inheritance from Sirius Black and the Potter family vault which became yours once you turned of age. As well as you have several properties which were left to you to do with as you wish," Rikjan stated showing signs of annoyance.

Harry was dumbfounded he had never thought that he had that much gold in Gringotts; he couldn't even imagine what he would do with so much money. "I would like to make a withdrawal of 100 galleons."

Ginny and Bill both raised their eyebrows in surprise. They'd never imagine withdrawing so much money at once since they were both raise in a relatively poor family. Rikjan rose to his feet and advised the three to wait there while the gold was being retrieved. Five minutes later Rikjan returned with a worn brown leathered money pouch filled with Harry's requested gold.

Few moments later Harry and Ginny left Bill who had to work at Gringotts and made their way down the street. Thinking the day couldn't get any better Harry pulled Ginny close and kissed her on the side of the head. Ginny placed her arm around Harry's waist and they wandered down the street both in a joyful mood.

As they were passing Quality Quidditch Supplies store Harry remembered that he needed a new broom and they decided to check out what was available. Upon entering the store Harry noted that children as always were crowding the windows looking in at the latest model of brooms. Some begging their parents for one, others settled with looking longingly and commenting as other witches and wizards purchased the latest brooms.

There were several new models of brooms and since Harry had always favored his Firebolt he decided to get another, this one being the Firebolt 3 special edition. The handle was walnut with a simmering glossy finish, the stirrups we made of gold. It was the most magnificent broom Harry had every seen. As Harry stood there scrutinizing different brooms, Ginny excused herself to the loo.

Harry seeing this as an opportunity to purchase her something for her birthday quickly gabbed an additional Firebolt 3 and the best pair of quidditch chaser gloves made of dragons hide. Harry quickly approached the counter and paid for his purchases and once they were wrapped he shrunk what he bought and stowed it away in his pocket. Upon Ginny's return he was thanking the clerk for his assistance, which the clerk acknowledged with a nod of his head and a slight smile.

"Are you ready Harry?" Ginny asked confused noticing Harry thanking the clerk but standing there empty handed.

"Yeah, I got everything I needed," Harry responded taking Ginny's hand and leading her out of the shop.

They spent the next couple of hours walking through the shops in Diagon Alley stopping a few times to talk with acquaintances. They then headed to the Leaky Cauldron where they were once again enthusiastically greeted by Tom. When Harry advised Tom that it would just be him and Ginny for lunch, Tom gave him and big smile and set up a table for two in a private parlor and advised Harry that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"This has been a fantastic day," Ginny commented flashing Harry a happy smile as they sat down at a small table that a single red candle had been placed upon.

Harry was taken back by her beauty as she sat there across the table from him. He noticed how here eyes sparkled in the candlelight, and how her beautiful smile brightened the room and warmed his heart. All in all this was starting out as one of the best days in Harry's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The House of Potter and Farewells**

"We've passed!" Ron exclaimed excitedly as he and Harry came rushing into the sitting room of the Burrow, where Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for them to return. After Harry and Ginny's lunch date Harry had met up with Ron and went to the Ministry to take their apparition test.

"Oh that's great Ron, we knew you both would do well," Hermione smiled giving Ron a hug and a kiss. Ginny gave Harry a happy smile and a hug as well.

Mrs. Weasley who had been watching her famous clock sighed softly and advised everyone, "Well Harry you all just about missed your dinner with Kreacher, its almost six now."

"Oh that reminds me, it's just going to be the five of us joining you Harry as everyone else had already had plans for this evening. I hope that is alright." Mr. Weasley advised.

"That should be okay Mr. Weasley," Harry responded, then remembering his packages that he had shrunk earlier he continued, "I will be right back I need to put something in Ron's room."

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Harry ran empty handed up the stairs with a big smile. Harry quickly deposited the two brooms and new gloves in his trunk which he secured with a common locking charm. Excitedly he ran back down the stairs noticing that everyone was looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What was that all about mate?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry was thinking of how could get out of telling Ron what he had been up to without tipping Ginny off. Harry had just decided to ignore the question when with a soft pop Kreacher appeared before them.

"Master Harry dinner is ready sir. If you and your guests are ready to join Kreacher that is." Kreacher stated with a deep bow.

Harry noticed that Kreacher once again had a twinkle in his eye and a genuine smile plastered on his old face, "Excellent Kreacher we are ready."

"Ok Master, if you all would join hands please," Kreacher said taking Harry's hand. He waited until everyone had join hands and then with a loud pop he apparated them to the front courtyard in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked curiously at Kreacher who had begun to walk towards the house. He asked, "Kreacher is dinner here tonight?"

"Yes Master," Replied Kreacher as he reached the front door and then turning to Harry who had followed behind him he opened the door and then bowed deeply, "Welcome Master Harry to the House of Potter, the most brave and loyal of all wizarding families."

Harry looked in through the door way in utter surprise. The once dark and gloomy house had been transfigured into a bright and welcoming home. As Harry walked in the front door speechless and his mouth gaping open, he noticed that every dark or creeping item that had once inhabited a place was no longer there, especially the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell, this place looks great!"

"Wow Kreacher this place looks wonderful, what did you do to it?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Kreacher cleaned Master Harry's home Miss Granger," Kreacher stated happily beaming at each of their amazed faces. Kreacher then turned to Harry who was still glancing around the home opened mouthed. "Is Master pleased?"

"Kreacher it's amazing, yes I am pleased." Harry smiled at Kreacher. "Why did you do this Kreacher? Did you do it by yourself?"

Kreacher laughed a little, "Kreacher is pleased that Master approves, and no I didn't do it alone Master. Kreacher had help he did." Kreacher was teary eyed and visually pleased that Harry approved what he had done. "Kreacher did this for Master cause Master needs a home this is Master's home and may the loyal house of Potter always feel at home here sir."

Harry returned Kreacher's teary eyed look. He was immensely touched in Kreacher's actions and words. If you had asked Harry just four months earlier if this old house-elf was even capable of being civil to Harry or his friends he would have balled up in a fit of laughter at such a thought. Then he spotted something that tugged even further on his hearts and emotions.

Sitting above the fireplace in the sitting room was a family portrait. Harry knew exactly who it was and tears began to flow freely from his eyes. The portrait was of him as a baby with his parents. They each had large happy smiles as the looked adoringly down on Harry. The baby Harry was leaning forward on his mother's lap looking curiously at the young man crying in front of him.

"I hope Master doesn't mind that I removed this from the Potter family vault sir?" Kreacher asked worried at Harry's reaction.

Harry looked at Kreacher through tear-filled eyes and smiled, "No Kreacher. I couldn't think of a more fitting place. Thank you."

"Kreacher has pleased Master, Kreacher is happy sir." Kreacher beamed.

Harry realized they weren't alone when Ginny came up and stood beside him with her arm around his waist and looked upon the Potter family portrait. Harry looked down into her happy yet glazed eyes as returned her embrace with an added kiss as the two stood there uninterrupted while they quietly enjoyed the portrait.

Everyone else stood back giving them time, yet there wasn't a dry eye in the home. Kreacher turned to the rest of the guest and said quietly, "If Master's guess will follow, Kreacher shall show you to the dining room."

Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's quietly followed Kreacher leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the sitting room.

Harry couldn't speak if he even knew what to say. He had never felt so happy and he was glad that Ginny was there to share this moment with him. Ginny love for Harry grew more and more everyday and as she stood there with him she knew it was because of times like these that her love for Harry was more than just any ordinary puppy love.

The couple stood there another ten minutes before they realized they were alone.

They arrived in the dining room to find that Hermione, Ron, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley had already taken seats at a long high polished dining table. Harry and Ginny began to take a seat in the chairs nearest to them when Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and with a smile said. "Harry I was informed by Kreacher to advise you to take your seat at the head of your table, as you are the head of the Potter family."

Harry looked to the head of the table and noted two unoccupied seats. Ron had taken the place to the left of the head chair looked anxiously towards the kitchen Harry knew he was probably starving. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her with him to the head of the table.

Ginny confused looked at Harry curiously. As they reached the head of the table Harry pulled out the chair to the right of the head position; Ginny's eyes misted over again as she took her seat at Harry's side. Harry then took his seat at the head of his table and smiled at his adopted parents and his best mate, at Hermione who was like a sister to him, and then Ginny; the one person who was able to fill the voids in his heart. Harry was a happy wizard.

Kreacher then walked into the dining room followed by two additional house-elves each carrying a platter of food. Kreacher seeing everyone had seated themselves properly began placing the platters of food on the table. Several other dishes appeared on the table as well.

Once all the food had been placed on the table Kreacher began to head back to the kitchen when Harry stopped him, "Kreacher, who are the other house-elves?"

"They is Kreacher's family sir; Kreacher's son Dilkan and daughter Serenity." Kreacher beamed proudly at his children.

That is great Kreacher, will you please join us?"

"That would be disrespect to Master's table sir. House-elves do not join their Masters at the table sir, I'm sorry" Kreacher informed looking to the floor.

"Kreacher I would consider it a great honor if you and your family would join me and mine."

Kreacher looked at Harry curiously and then to his children. With a sigh he stated, "As Master wishes, but it will only be this once Master for it would be a sign of disrespect to house-elves everywhere sir if we continued to dine with our Master."

Harry smiled understandingly and said, "Thank you Kreacher."

Dinner had been fantastic even Mrs. Weasley who was hardly satisfied by someone other than her cooking continuously complimented on the food. Harry noticed that the house-elves smiled proudly.

Hermione was involved in deep conversation with Serenity who kept looking at her plate of food in front of her shyly, "Serenity do you serve a house as your father does?"

"Yes Miss Granger," Kreacher cut in politely and proudly said, "Serenity and Dilkan both serve the house of Potter. They began when they became of age, which was the day of the final battle, where Master gallantly defeated the Dark Lord.

Hermione frowned at Harry upon hearing that he had unknowingly acquired two additional house-elves. Harry who over heard the conversation as well didn't like the idea of owning more house-elves and wished there was a way to free Kreacher that would not insult him. This is something he would have to work on.

The rest of dinner and dessert passed with pleasant conversation. Once everyone ate till they could eat no more, the house-elves began to clear the table and cleaning the dishes. Harry and the others decided to take a tour of the remolded home. Harry found the home to be quite homely and actually started to see it as his home.

Ron and Hermione along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were about to leave through the front door to apparate back to the Burrow when Kreacher came into the foyer, "Master, Kreacher forgot to tell you that the fireplace in the sitting room has been connected to the floo network. Your guests can go home by floo if they wish sir."

"That is great Kreacher thank you," Harry said appraisingly.

"Harry you'll be joining us at the Burrow won't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Harry stated while noticing that Kreacher's head lower in disappointment. "What is it Kreacher are you ok?"

"Kreacher feels that Master is not happy with his home so he continues to stay with the Weasleys sir." Kreacher stated sadly.

"That's not it at all Kreacher; I am very pleased with the house. I love it. I just going to spend time with the Weasleys and I will come to live here before I return to Hogwarts I promise." Harry advised. Kreacher nodded his head understandingly and bowed to Harry.

When Harry and Ginny were the last in the home Harry embraced Ginny tenderly and gave her a passionate kiss.

"That was nice," Ginny stated breathlessly.

"Could we sit in the sitting room for bit?"

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled knowingly. She knew he wanted to see the portrait again so she grabbed his hand and led him into the sitting room, "Of course Harry that sounds perfect."

Harry and Ginny snuggled tightly together on the couch facing the fireplace as they watched the Potter family portrait. They remained there for about an hour until Ginny advised Harry that her parents might start to worry if they didn't return to the Burrow. Reluctantly Harry agreed and gave the portrait one last look as Ginny left and then he stepped into the fireplace and followed Ginny to the Burrow.

On Saturday they all woke early and prepared for the toughest day since the final battle. Today they would say goodbye to friends and family. Mrs. Weasley sobbed uncontrollably while attempting to make breakfast. When Mr. Weasley tried to have her sit down at the table she began fussing declaring everyone needed a good breakfast especially today.

Ginny and Hermione were finally able to convince her to sit at the table while they prepared a quick breakfast. No one had a large appetite today. Even Ron who once found that he was not hungry was forced by his mother to at least try and eat.

When they arrived outside the gate of Hogwarts they found that they were not the only ones who decided to show up early. Mr. Filch greeted them at the gate with a solemn nod and informed them that they could wait in the Great Hall until the ceremony was ready to begin.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall they found it to be crowded with families of the fallen and the majority of the magical community coming to pay their respect. Also present was representatives of the media. Harry and his friends did their best to avoid the media and were assisted by the rest of the Weasley clan. Any time one of the reports tried to corner them the Weasleys happily intervened. This greatly angered Rita Skeeter the reporter for the Daily Prophet.

The service had been set up next to Professor Dumbledore's tomb, each of the fallen laid to rest encircling the tomb. Each grave marked with a white marble headstone. Finally the services started with the head school Governor giving a speech, which was followed by Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt each giving a speech. The Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione sat in the front row. Harry and Ginny held each other tightly as they openly wept and grieved both giving and seeking comfort from the other. Seated next to Ginny was Mr. Weasley who was holding Mrs. Weasley as she sobbed loudly for the loss of her son. Hermione with Ron and the rest of the Weasley brothers all sat stone faced and looking directly ahead as the speeches progressed.

Finally with the speeches completed and Harry separated himself from Ginny and wandered to Remus and Tonks final resting spot. Harry kneeled down between their graves and with tearful eyes conjured some flowers which he placed on both.

"I'm sorry Remus, Tonks," Harry cried softly, "If I had been quicker you'd all still be here. Teddy would get to know you. You'd get to see him grow."

Harry wiped tears from his face with the sleeve of his robes. Harry rose to his feet and gave a big sigh, "I'll do my best by him Remus I promise."

"They know you will dear, that's why they made you his godfather," came a small sad voice behind Harry. Harry turned to find Andromeda Tonks standing behind him with a soft smile. Andromeda had Teddy resting on her hip as she walked closer.

"Mrs. Tonks I am sorry, please forgive me I never wanted any of them to die," Harry cried softly searching her sad eyes for signs of forgiveness and understanding.

"Harry dear, this was not your fault, Lord Voldemort and his followers are to blame and no one else. Both Remus and Tonks knew what they were doing, and the dangers that came along with it." Andromeda frowned deeply. She then placing her hand gently on his cheek and with genuine concern she said, "To place blame on your-self would be an insult to their memory Mr. Potter and I will not let you do that."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tonks," Harry began.

"I think that has been enough apologies for one day," Andromeda smiled, "Now I would like to introduce you to your godson. Teddy this is your godfather Harry Potter."

The baby looked up into Harry's face and smiled as he reached out for him. Harry gathers the baby in his arms and held him gently as he sadly smiled down at the boy. Teddy gave a soft giggle as his hair changed so that it was raven black, thick and untidy to match Harry's. Harry also noticed that Teddy's eyes had changed to match his of emerald green.

Harry and Teddy were lost in quiet comfort. Harry hadn't noticed that Ginny had joined them as she stood behind Harry smiling broadly as the sight before her. She knew Harry would be a great father one day, and she hoped to have a little boy with untidy hair that matched his father's. Ginny placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh hey Ginny I would like you to meet my godson Teddy," Harry smiled, "Teddy this beautiful lady is Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Teddy," Ginny smiled as Teddy grabbed her extended finger and cooed happily.

Harry and Ginny spent the next hour playing with Teddy while Andromeda wandered about socializing. The three were having a joyous time playing at the base of a tree. Suddenly with no warning Teddy began to cry uncontrollably. Harry picked up the fussy baby and tried to comfort him by gently bouncing him on his hip.

"I think its time this little tyke was fed Harry," Andromeda stated as she retrieved Teddy from Harry's arms.

"Sorry Mrs. Tonks I had no idea." Harry said with a lopsided smile.

Andromeda chuckled softly, "Of course you didn't dear and please call me Andromeda and I think I speak for both Teddy and I in saying we hope to see a lot of you in the future."

"Of course you will Andromeda, I plan on taking my role as godfather very serious," Harry informed. Andromeda gave a soft smile and then with Teddy in tow returned to the castle.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they began to stroll. They eventually ended up in front of Fred's grave. Harry placed his arm around Ginny's shoulder as she buried her face into his chest and began to cry. Harry held onto her tighter trying to comfort her as tears silently cascaded down his cheeks.

No words were exchanged as they remained in the embrace well after the sun had set and the moon had replaced it in the clear purple sky. Each seeking all the warmth and comfort from their embrace they could acquire knowing the sadness would eventually ease and now that Voldemort was gone, they have a future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected News**

After the ceremony they returned to the Burrow and gathered in the sitting room. Bill and Fleur had returned to the Shell Cottage. Charlie also did not join them at the Burrow but decided to return to Romania. Those that returned spent some time with polite conversation in the sitting room.

It was well into the evening when everyone bid their farewells and exhaustedly headed towards their rooms. Harry and Ginny on the other hand decided to cuddle up on the couch together.

"I love holding you," Harry smiled softly kissing the top of her head as she rested on his chest with their hands intertwined.

"I enjoy it too," Ginny murmured snuggling deeper into Harry's arms. Harry buried his nose into her hair enjoying the flowery scent and the softness of her body against his.

"Ginny what happened at Hogwarts while I was gone?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny shivered as a chill went through her body as she looked up into his eyes. As her eyes began to mist she softly responded, "I can't, at least not yet please understand."

"I do Gin. When you're ready I'll be here," Harry assured giving her a warm squeeze.

Ginny smiled softly, "I know you are, and I appreciate you. I promise when I am ready I will tell you."

Ginny raised herself up on her elbows and brushed her lips gently against his. Harry placed his hand on her cheek and softly caressed it with his thumb. This embrace morphed in to a heated session of snogging that left both breathless and excited when they finally pulled apart.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Ginny asked as she settled down cuddling into his chest.

"Hmm, I don't know, I was thinking about taking a trip to Diagon Alley, and I do want to make a trip to Grimmauld Place. I think I am going to try and spend some time there during the summer," Harry responded.

"What do you mean Harry? You're going to move out of the Burrow?" Ginny asked giving a sad sigh.

"No not at all love. I was just thinking about spending the weekends there you know try and get use to the idea of having my own place. I can't stay here forever and I did tell Kreacher that I would move in before I returned to Hogwarts."

"Yes you could, you know my parents love you and mum will be upset when you leave. Kreacher will understand."

"I know Gin but it will happen eventually, this way we can do it slowly for everyone. I am not in a hurry to leave or anything, I have gotten use to spending time with you."

Ginny and Harry snuggled deeper together both deciding to let the subject go for now. They eventually drifted off to sleep as they laid there listening to the gentle breathing of their partner. Molly who had been lying awake with memories of Fred decided to head to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

As she reached the base of the stairway she noted that Harry and Ginny had once again fallen asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but notice how happy and at peace they seemed when they were together. She conjured a warm blanket to cover them. As she draped the blanket of the couple Ginny stirred and snuggled deeper into Harry's arms with a soft yet happy sigh.

Molly retreated to the kitchen and quietly prepared a cup of tea. With the cup of tea in hand she returned to the sitting room and sat in an armchair in front of the couch. Quietly she sipped her tea as she watched the couple sleep.

She worried for both of them, they were young and in love. She loves Harry like a son and she knew that he and her daughter were meant for each other, and what they had was actual love not just teenage infatuation. Molly just hoped they wouldn't rush growing up. They never got to spend time as kids especially Harry who was thrown into adulthood early in life.

Life had been unfair to Harry. His parents were ripped from his life before he even had the chance to know them and then he was forced to live with his Aunt and Uncle who despised the boy and treated as if he had been an infestation instead of family. She couldn't forget that for the past seven years he has also been hunted and attacked by the darkest wizard ever. Molly's heart hurt for Harry but was also filled with pride for her adopted son, for even though his life was surround by darkness and sadness he had always portrayed nothing but love and kindness to those around him.

Molly wiped the tears from her face as she finished her tea. She watched Harry and Ginny sleep for a few more moments before she returned her cup to the kitchen and then she herself returned to bed for the evening.

Harry woke the next morning cold and soaked in sweat with tears streaming down his face while his teeth chattered from his uncontrollable shaking. His body was tense and his muscles were painfully locked up from the violent shaking. Memories of his nightmare flooded his thoughts. Once again his had dreamt that Voldemort had found a way to survive and targeted Ginny, and as before he was unable to protect her from his killing curse. Opening his eyes he found that he was on the couch in the sitting room and alone. He pulled the cover tighter to him as he attempted to fight shivering.

"Harry! Are you okay dear," Mrs. Weasley asked as she worriedly rushed to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up Harry."

Harry nodded his head and fought harder to stop shaking. He owed the Weasleys a lot for all they have done for him over the years and really didn't want Mrs. Weasley wasting her day fussing over him. Through chattering teeth he stammered, "I am okay."

"Mum is everything okay? Harry?" Ginny asked as she entered the sitting room to find her mother sitting beside a pale and sickly Harry. Seeing his condition she too rushed to his side.

Harry sighed quietly as Ginny kneeled at his side, and began caressing his forehead. As soon as her soft fingertips touched his skin he stopped trembling as warmth flooded over him. Mrs. Weasley also noticed that the color had returned to his face at her daughters touch. Harry smiled warmly at the two women hovering near him. He brought his hand up and gathered Ginny's kissing her gently on her fingers soaking in the warmth she provided.

"I am actually feeling much better now," Harry smiled at both of them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both continued to look at him with concern.

"Well a good breakfast will help you feel better," Mrs. Weasley stated raising to her feet and heading off towards the kitchen. Ginny on the other hand remained at Harry's side.

"What happened Harry, I never seen you like that."

Harry sighed softly, "It's nothing Ginny I just had a bad dream is all."

It was common knowledge at the Burrow that Harry was frequently visited with terrifying nightmares that often resulted in Harry thrashing about and screaming into the night. Most of these sleepless nights occurred when Harry actually slept in Ron's room. Normally having Ginny nearby was enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

Ginny had Harry rise to a sitting position so that she could sit where his head had been and then had him rest his head in her lap. Affectionately she caressed his head running her fingers through his soaked untidy hair while resting her other hand on his chest.

"I had only left you for a few minutes to shower. Is there anything I can get you?" Ginny stated as she continued to caress him. Ginny wanted him to know that she was there and she wanted to take care of him.

"What you are doing now is just perfect love," Harry answered with a soft sigh as he nuzzled his head in to her lap. They remained there until Mrs. Weasley returned ushering them into the kitchen and fussing until Harry had eaten two plates of food.

After finishing breakfast Harry had a quick shower when he returned to the sitting room he found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in deep conversation that abruptly ended when he walked into the room. Harry looked at each of them searching their faces and eyes for a clue of what he had walked in on.

Mr. Weasley greeted him with a smile, "Morning Harry, are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Weasley I am feeling tons better," Harry answered, taking a seat next to Ginny on the couch gathering her hand in his. "Did I miss something?"

"No dear we were just discussing you lot returning to Hogwarts in just a few months time. Ron has decided to start helping George get the shop back up and running starting this week, and Hermione with the help of the Ministry is going to start looking for her parents." Mrs. Weasley advised.

Harry slightly hurt, looked at them curiously something didn't fit. "That's why you all quit talking when I walked into the room?"

"No Harry that's not the reason at all," Ginny said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry I am afraid I don't understand," Harry informed.

"Well Harry there is something else," Hermione began.

"Yeah mate, we were just worried about how you would react," Ron joined in looking at Harry with concern.

"Well just tell me what it is and then we can go from there," Harry stated flatly slightly annoyed that they were obviously keeping something from him.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a slight nod of the head and the softly said, "It has to do with your family, the Dursleys."

The Dursleys? Harry asked his-self, what could have happened with the Dursleys that they felt he may not be able to handle? Harry kept quiet and waited for someone to continue, which Mr. Weasley did.

"Well as you know they were in hiding with Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. Well while they were being escorted back to their home, they were attacked by a band of renegade Death Eaters," Mr. Weasley stated softly while trying to gauge Harry's reaction, "No one survived Harry."

The last bit of news hit Harry like a harder than he would have thought. He knew that there were Death Eaters still at large and were probably planning on attacking Harry in some way, but he never would have imagined that they would have attacked the Dursleys. Harry didn't say anything, he sat there in silence how many more lives lost was he responsible for? He looked to Mr. Weasley for the answer, "How many more people died?"

"Well there were your family and then three Aurors," Mr. Weasley replied. Ginny noticing Harry's face going pale with the news gave his hand an affectionate squeeze; she knew he was blaming his-self for the deaths of the last remnant of his family and the Aurors that guarded them.

"Harry, I know what your thinking, but trust me it's not your fault. No one is to blame here but the Death Eaters." Ginny stated softly.

"Yea mate there was nothing you could have done about it," Ron added.

"There will be funeral I suppose?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes Harry, unfortunately you must refrain from openly attending, as your Uncle's sister Marge will be there. The Ministry, seeing that she is the last that know of your time spent with the Dursleys while growing up, has decided to wipe her memory of you." Mr. Weasley responded averting his eyes from Harry's.

"So I must avoid being seen, I think I can handle that. Thank you all for telling me and being here with me," Harry began with misted eyes. "I think I just need to go for a walk, you know to clear my head."

Everyone looked at Harry with concern and many with a look that clearly stated that they disagreed with him wandering off alone. Ron and Ginny looked as if they were about to object when Mrs. Weasley cut in, "You go ahead dear, take a walk we'll be here if you need us."

Harry rose to his feet and exited the front door heading towards the pond where he and Ginny had been spending a lot of time together. The others remained where they were in awkward silence, Ginny glaring at her mother for allowing Harry to be alone in a time like this. Finally unable to hold back she exclaimed, "Mum I can't believe you let him go, he needs us even if he doesn't know it."

"Ginevra Weasley you will watch your tone with me little lady or have you forgotten that I am your mother," Mrs. Weasley scolded while meeting Ginny's glare head on.

Ginny lowered her eyes as they began to tear up and murmured, "I'm sorry mum, I am just worried about Harry. I don't know how much more he can cope with, and he never lets these types of things go."

"I know dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly while moving to seat next to Ginny putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder and gave her a comforting embrace. "He needs time to grieve Ginny. We all know they were horrible to him, but they were family none the less. We'll give him time and be there for him, that's all we can do."

The next week passed by gloomily at the Burrow, with Ron working with George and Hermione constantly at the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley did her best to keep Ginny busy and to allow Harry to have his space so that he could properly grieve. Ginny noticed this and did her chores with resentment. Harry too noticed that everyone seemed to give him his space and for the first time since the war ended felt truly alone. It seemed every time he and Ginny had found time alone either Mrs. Weasley would wander in with chores for Ginny to complete or Ginny would rush out claiming she had chores assigned by her mother.

Finally the night before the Dursleys scheduled funeral, Harry was seated in the kitchen with Ginny and her parents for dinner. Ron and Hermione wouldn't be joining them tonight; each had sent an owl earlier informing Mrs. Weasley that they would be working late, and then planned to meet each other at the Leaky Cauldron for a late dinner. Harry barely eaten only picked at his food as he had done all week since hearing of the Dursleys murder.

They were all silently eating the other three sharing concerned looks when they thought Harry wasn't looking. Harry had noticed and chose to ignore them. Not in the mood to continue to act as if he was eating Harry pushed his plate away from him with a sigh.

"You okay Harry? You barely ate anything." Mrs. Weasley asked, while giving Harry a motherly concerned look.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley its great I'm just not that hungry tonight," Harry said softly feeling bad as he thought he may have unintentionally offended her.

"Its okay dear, we understand," Mrs. Weasley stated giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ginny do you think we could take a stroll down to the pond after you've finished eating?" Harry asked while turning to face her.

Ginny smiled and hurriedly agreed. She had been missing Harry terribly and it seems that he was also missing her. Ginny then began to quickly shovel food into her mouth in such a fashion that would have caused Ron to stare. As she quickly finished her food her parents stared with an amused smile on their faces.

Noticing that her plate was empty Harry stood from the table and reached for her hand, "You ready?"

"Yes, let's go," Ginny stated while swallowing the last of her food. She accepted Harry's hand and they headed out the door. They quietly strolled down to the pond where they took up a spot near the edge watching as the sun began to set behind the hills across the pond.

"Ginny are we alright?" Harry asked nervously.

Confused Ginny looked at Harry, "Yes Harry what made you think we weren't?"

"Well it's just that it seems as if everyone has been avoiding me lately," Harry said softly with watery eyes, yet avoided looking at Ginny.

"Oh Harry look at me," Ginny exclaimed sadly, turning his face towards hers gently with her hand. "We were avoiding you, we were giving you time and space, mum thought it would be best."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny I just assumed. Its just that I haven't felt this lonely in a long time and when I thought everyone else finally agreed with me that this was entirely my fault," Harry cried as Ginny pulled in to her burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"No Harry we don't blame you for anything, we were just waiting for you to come to us. I'm sorry I didn't know we were acting that way." Ginny said as she joined Harry in sobbing her heart aching.

The couple remained there embraced watching the sun continue to set until the pink sky gave way to a shimmering purple one filled with twinkling stars. The night sky brought along a slight chill in the air that went unnoticed by Harry and Ginny as they were encompassed by the warmth of their love.

"Ginny would you go to the service with me tomorrow?" Harry asked, and then quickly followed up with, "I understand if you don't want to."

"Of course I will go with you Harry," Ginny responded kissing him gently on the lips. "I'll always be here for you."

With that the couple decided to headed back into the Burrow and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the sitting room looking uncertain as a large barn owl perched on the arm of the couch next to Mr. Weasley. Ginny noticed that her mother held a piece of parchment in her hand as she laid her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Mum, is everything okay?"

"Wha.. What oh yes dear. I just received an owl from Ron. It seems that Hermione has finally uncovered a way to locate her parents and the pair has taken off to Australia to fetch them," Mrs. Weasley informed as she unsuccessfully tried to mask the worry in her voice.

This did not go unnoticed by Mr. Weasley who gave her a gently squeeze, "They'll be alright dear."

Harry was shocked that he two best friends hadn't included him in their attempt to find Hermione's family, and was some what hurt by it. Harry took a seat in an arm chair across from the couch with a sigh. Ginny then took a position in Harry's lap with her legs draped across the arm of the chair as she rested her head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Dads right mum, they'll be ok," She said attempting to ease her mother's troubled mind while enjoying the closeness between her and Harry.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley Ron and Hermione wouldn't do anything to purposely put the other in danger. I sure it was rather urgent or they would have at least told me," Harry joined in.

Mrs. Weasley gave a small nod and the conversation was then transferred to Mrs. Weasley motherly drilling Harry to determine his emotional state. She quietly asked, "How are you feeling dear?"

"I am feeling much better actually, and I have asked Ginny to join me for the funeral for the Dursleys," Harry responded honestly draping his arm across Ginny's legs.

"Good nothing a good stroll and a spell of quietness can't cure," She smiled.

"Ok mum, dad we are going to turn in," Ginny advised while standing and taking Harry's hand pulling him to his feet, "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Harry looked just as confused and shocked as her parents when he asked, "We do?"

"Of course silly," Ginny confirmed while trying to suppress a smile, "Well goodnight."

Harry was again shocked when her parents made no attempt to argue with Ginny's obvious declaration that they'd be sharing a room. They simply bid them a goodnight and continued to sit on the couch enjoying each others company.

Once at the stairwell Ginny flashed Harry a mischievous smile and raced up the stairs to the door of her room. Once Harry joined her at the door she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

Breathlessly she pulled apart from Harry and with an impish grin she grabbed the front of his shirt as she pushed the door open, "Harry join me in our room."

Harry was about to speak when she backed into the room dragging him with her and pushing him down onto the bed. Harry had never seen this side of Ginny and was enjoying it as she sauntered towards him with a sway in her hips and lust flooding her face and gleaming eyes. As she straddled his hips Harry was about to protest when she hungrily attached her lips to his. Harry forgotten what he was going to protest when he felt her tongue begging for admittance into his mouth which he was more that happy to allow.

The heat between then grew and spread throughout their bodies like a venom spreading through the veins. Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth as his emotions became noticeable from her position on top of him. Like a woman gone mad she began clawing at his shirt until she was able to pull it over his head.

Harry was in shock as she continued her assault on his lips once his shirt was discarded on the floor. With a breathless moan she moved from his lips down his jaw line and began planting soft tantalizing kisses down his neck to his chest. Knots began to form in Harry's stomach as the heat surged through him and was only intensified by the heat he felt pouring from Ginny.

With a moan Harry grasped Ginny by the shoulders and pulled her face back up to his where he quickly mashed his lips against hers, before breaking the embrace and with bated breath said, "Ginny we have to stop. I'm..."

"You don't want this?" Ginny asked as pain and sadness flooded her eyes and her faced redden in embarrassment.

"Oh I do very much so actually, but it's not the right time yet. I want it to be perfect." Harry soothed, and with a quickly look down to where their groins where joined and only separated by their clothing, "I thought that was obvious, Gin. I just want our first time to be perfect and not rushed."

Ginny quickly removed her-self from Harry as she looked at him with raised eyebrows and a confused look plastered to her face, "Its not me?"

"Of course it's not you Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "There's nothing more that I want than to share this with you I'm just not ready yet, can you accept that?"

"I can accept it Harry, I was just confused for a moment most guys wouldn't have stopped me once we had gotten that far I assumed," Ginny said with blushed cheeks.

"What do you mean most guys wouldn't, have you?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows of his own with a frown.

"Oh no of course I haven't Harry I didn't mean to say it like that. Girls talk at school you know," Ginny assured him with her cheeks reddening further when Harry let a sigh of relief out.

"Okay so can we agree to wait until both of us are ready?"

"Yes of course Harry I wont rush you, though I have to admit never thought I would have to be the one to say that," Ginny agreed with a smile as Harry pulled her back on the bed and into his arms as she rested her head on his chest. They remained there while they caught their breath.

Ginny was the first to rise as she instructed Harry to go put on his pajamas. Harry laughed quietly as he teased, "Yes mum."

This resulted with Ginny raising her eyebrows and throwing his pajama pants at him, and with pursed lips, "You think your funny do you?"

"Well I do have my moments don't I," Harry agreed which only resulted in a frown from Ginny as she placed her hands on her hips. Harry quickly regretted his ribbing, and under her watchful gaze gathered his pajamas and retreated quietly to the bathroom where he changed and brushed his teeth.

When Harry had returned to their room he assumed Ginny had already changed into her night clothes as she was already in bed and under the covers. Harry waived his wand and the lights in the room went out. Quietly he made his way over to the bed by the moonlight pouring in through the window.

Harry pulled back the covers to crawl into bed and the sight before him held him captivated. Ginny was wearing a pale blue silk night gown that clung to her supple body and left little to the imagination. Harry eyed every inch of Ginny as she turned and seen him standing there staring at her.

"Well you getting in, or are you planning on standing there staring at me all night?" Ginny asked while biting her lower lip and a seductive raise of her brow. Harry gulped loudly as he climbed into bed. He knew they had decided to wait until both were ready, but he didn't think Ginny was going to make it so difficult for him.

As Harry got comfortable in bed trying to avoid getting too close to her body, she turned over snuggling her body up next to his while laying her head on his chest, and draping a leg across his.

"I love you Harry," Ginny purred as she began to draw circles on Harry's chest while rubbing her leg on Harry's thigh causing her nightgown to ride up leaving the majority of her thigh uncovered. Harry had to quickly adjust him-self as he tried to hide how enticing Ginny was.

Once adjusted he quickly threw the covers over them and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. With a loud sigh he said, "I love you too Ginny. Goodnight sweetheart. Oh and by the way thanks for not wearing that nightgown when we first came up here. I never would have been able to resist."

"G'night Harry," Ginny pouted as she looked up to Harry with her lower lip extended and her big pleading brown eyes boring into his emerald green eyes. Harry gave her another kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her gently as he settled down to go to sleep.

Harry woke the next morning with Ginny still snuggly draped across his body. He laid there listening to her breath and watched as her body raised and fell with his breathing. As he watched her sleeping he couldn't help but think to his-self how lucky he was to have someone like Ginny to love him. _I am going to make her my wife one of these days_, Harry thought.

"You'd have to ask first," Ginny stated softly surprising Harry.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked confused.

"Well before I can be your wife you'd have to ask me to marry you silly," Ginny said nuzzling into his chest.

"I didn't say that out loud Ginny, I just thought it."

"Really? I heard it as if you were speaking to me," Ginny informed with a surprised look.

Harry didn't say anything in fact he was shocked at the revelation as Ginny. They would have to talk to Mr. Weasley about this later. For now he knew they had to get up and get dressed or they would never make it to the Dursleys funeral in time. Harry climbed out of bed and began to dress in his nicest muggle attire which consisted of blue jeans and a polo shirt. Harry then returned to Ginny's side and gave her a gentle kiss before heading downstairs to grab breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were wandering through a graveyard in Little Whinging hanging back far enough from the service so they were sure they wouldn't be noticed or recognized by the group of mourners. Harry knew that his ties to the Muggle community would end with this funeral Vernon's sister Marge's memory had most likely already been altered by Ministry of Magic employees. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gave a reassuring squeeze. Harry smiled down at her, he was so happy to have her there with him.

While Harry was happy to have Ginny's company, his mind felt tormented as it struggled to understand what he was feeling. He had always hated the Dursleys for the way they treated him as a kid. But there deep in his heart he felt the pain of loss. They had allowed him to return to their home each summer after finding out he was a wizard and hunted by the darkest wizard of the age, probably ever.

He tearfully remembered how his Aunt and Cousin had acted the last time he saw them. Ginny gave Harry another gentle squeeze as he quietly grieved for the loss of his last thread of family. She could feel the pain in his heart as if it were her own. Silently she buried her face into his chest and cried with him, while thinking to her-self, _don't worry love you still have family with the Weasleys and I promise we'll have our family too._

Harry kissed her on top of the head as he murmured softly, "I know Gin. I love you."

After the service they returned to the Burrow where they would spend the day relaxing in the orchard. Dreaming together of their futures they cuddled together at the base of a tree. Ginny dreaming of the day where she and Harry would have their own home and the possibility of Harry's face being the first and last thing she would see each day. Harry on the other hand was thinking of a little redheaded girl that looked just like her mother running through their home which was full of laughter and happiness.

Ginny was brought out of her day dream with a gentle squeeze from Harry who was smiling down at her. With a kiss to the tip of her nose he smiled, "How'd you fancy a trip to Australia?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Things get shaken up.**

Ron and Hermione had just arrived in Sydney Australia through an international portkey that Minister Kingsley had provided. They were advised by Kingsley that a Mr. Jones would be meeting them on the other side. When they finally arrived they found themselves completely alone somewhere in the Australians outback.

"Bloody hell where is that Mr. Jones bloke who was supposed to meet us here," Ron asked Hermione with signs of agitation evident in his voice and on his face. They had been wandering for the last hour in the blazing Australian heat.

"I don't know Ron, Kingsley said he'd be here," Hermione snipped with agitation matching Ron's. Both were becoming more agitated and worried as they continued to wander blindly in a strange land.

They would wander for another hour until with a series of pops ten witches and wizards appeared around them all with wands out scanning their areas. Ron drew his wand and tried to put Hermione behind him shielding her from the majority of their unidentified visitors.

A short plump wizard, with dirty blond hair and face covered with a growth of mangy facial hair that only his large nose and a pair of small grey eyes were visible, stepped forward after pocketing his wand and hands raised in surrender, "Easy there bloke, I'm Thomas Jones. Sorry I'm late got held up by some unsavory characters, me mates here decided ta give me a hand ta make sure I got you somewhere safe."

"What do you mean get us somewhere safe," Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

Jones gave the young man a thoughtful look, but just for a moment, "I understand your hesitation, but I assure you we mean you nah harm."

Ron hesitated for a moment but then Hermione placed her hand on his wrist and lowered his wand, "Ron if they wanted us dead we would be already."

"Ok so what's with the small army with you?" Ron asked .

"I was about ta apparate ta meet you at our scheduled time when I was attacked by a group of people. We don't know who they were; we had never encountered them before. I called for help and me mates here answered me call. Once we defended ourselves from the attack everyone felt it would be better if they all accompanied me to retrieve you," Mr. Jones said as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. "And if it's alright with you I would like ta get goin' and get out of this heat here mate."

"Right, lead the way then Mr. Jones," Hermione cut in when Ron appeared as he may have more questions.

Mr. Jones and the rest of the group stepped closer to the couple tightening the circle around them and then turned and faced outwards. Mr. Jones let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad we found you, we didn't know what had happened ta you when you weren't at the ridgy didge meetin' location."

"We didn't think it'd be smart to remain stationary in an unfamiliar land, when you didn't show up we figured something went wrong." Ron said he dried his brow on his sleeve, "So where are we going?"

"I am takin' you ta our Ministry; there we will meet our Minister of Magic. She's a fierce woman, but capable. Okay let's be off then the sun will be gone in moments." Mr. Jones advised as he extended his arm to the couple. Ron and Hermione grasped each-others hands and then together took Mr. Jones by the arm and with a pop the couple and their escort disappeared.

They reappeared in a large, greatly furnished office which had a large overburdened desk in the middle. There behind large dark desk was a middle-aged witch in midnight purple velvet robes. She had purple black hair, with soul piercing ice-cold blue eyes. Her face was slender and pointy as she looked up to the new arrivals and their guest with a glare that would have made Professor McGonagall flinch beneath it.

She rose from her seat and walked around the large desk and approached Ron and Hermione, and with a high pitched voice and a wave of her hand, she said, "Ah so this must be Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, welcome to Australia I'm Minister Thumbuck please have a seat. Auror Jones has gotten you here in one piece and unscathed I hope?"

"Yes Minister, sorry we are late we had some trouble getting to them," Jones said quietly with a bow. Minister Thumbuck gave Jones a quick glance with her piercing eyes and raised eyebrows.

The Minister then returned to Ron and Hermione and with what the pair assumed was a smile and then continued around the desk and retook her seat and began shuffling through the large pile of parchment that scattered across the desk. The room is silent except for the shuffling papers.

Ron loudly clears his throat," I'm sorry Minister Thumbuck but do you have any news on Hermione's parents?"

Thumbuck glared at Ron's rude interruption of her thoughts and said, "Yes Mr. Weasley we do. We have learned that your father has opened a Dentist Office in Sydney, we do not know yet where your parents are livin' but we are assuming that they reside in Sydney as well. The reason you were brought here first is for your own safety. Since the fall of Lord Voldemort there has been an increase in dark magic here. At first we just assumed it nothing to be concerned with but it appears that many of Voldemort's followers have fled Britain and have made their way here."

Both Ron and Hermione looked abruptly up at the Minister waiting for her to continue both shocked that the Death Eaters were already beginning to make trouble in another country.

"It seems that someone within your Ministry leaked information that you'd be here lookin' for your parents and well naturally they want revenge for their hardships and have been performing their own search for your parents. We have been able to locate your parent's home. You are to stay with Mr. Jones until the time we are able to reunite you with your parents and you are able to return their memories and eventually return them to their home."

"I want to see my parents immediately" Hermione said as she rose to her feet.

"Well I reckon Auror Jones can arrange that for you," The Minister said as she went back pile of parchment, "I am sorry Mr. Jones if you could escort our guests, I have quite a bit of work to finish up here."

"Yes Minister of course," Mr. Jones agreed as Ron and Hermione rose from their seats. They each then took a grasp onto Mr. Jones forearm.

With a pop the three were no longer in the office. The Minister leaned back into her chair and exhaled a deep breath. Then as if out of nowhere there was movement behind the Minister, in the far corner of her office that was pitch black in the low lit office.

"Well now what are you going to do if they are able to get to the Grangers before we do?" An angry male's voice snarled behind the Minister. The man approached the Minister until she could feel his hot breath on her neck and the cold chill of a wand being pressed into her back. "They mustn't get to the Grangers first Minister I thought we were clear about that."

"Forgive me, sir I panicked and I thought..." The Minister began to cry.

"You're not here to think, now fix it, I don't care what you have to do but remember your family is counting on you, don't mess this up." The voice snarled and then with a pop the Minister was alone in her office. Once the man left her office the Minister once again let out a sigh of relief which was joined with a few silent tears of fear that cascaded down her face.

With a pop three men appeared in a dark alley on the outskirts of Sidney, Australia. All three were clothed in long black robes and hood that hid their faces. Each peered around cautiously remaining in the shadows

The smallest of the three turned to the man in the middle and in a small high pitched voice said, "My Lord how can we be sure that they're here is the Minister to be trusted?"

"Just as much as you are," Snarled the middle man as the three crept down the alley.

"My Lord we must hurry, the others should be in their positions by now the quicker we are able to get this done the better, something just not feeling right about this tonight." The third man said in a deep low voice.

The three then continued silently down the alley until they came to the last home. The leader of the group then pulled out his wand and pointed it above the home and then with a quick flick of his wrist sent showers of green and silver flares high into the air. Suddenly the quiet night erupted with several loud explosions shaking the home and causing windows in nearby homes to shatter. The home was ripped apart in several locations by the series of explosions.

The home belonged to an older couple who had moved from England and had set up a Dentist Office in Sidney. The couple who resided in the home had just finished dinner and had settled down in the sitting-room for a cup of tea. The wife had just handed her husband his cup of tea when all of a sudden their home was savagely ripped apart by loud explosions, the force of which threw both into the air and into the far wall where they fell with a bone breaking thud. Both had hit their head extremely hard on the wall and had blood covering their faces.

Suddenly there were people dressed in black robes and hoods storming into the home from all directions. The husband pulled his wife to her feet and looked around for the nearest object he could use to defend his family. He found nothing but shards of wood and plaster, so he would settle with a long thin shard of wood that was at his feet. As the unidentified intruders approached the couple he stood there in front of his wife and called out, "Who are you?"

"Do you really think you can stop all of us with a piece of wood, a muggle stopping fifteen witches and wizards," The man leading the pack snarled as he pointed what look to be a stick at the couple, while the rest of his companions began to encircle the couple. "Put down the stick and your lives shall be spared, one way or another you're coming with us."

The leader then nodded towards two figures closest to the couple, they then immediately rushed the couple in attempt to overtake them. The man thinking of nothing but protecting his family rushed forward to meet the threat. He swung his makeshift weapon like a baseball bat smashing it into the lead rushers head with all the force he could muster, he then immediately turned to the other rusher and sent the splinted end forcefully into the figures abdomen impaling the rusher causing the hood to reveal that the rusher was a woman with pale blonde hair and empty blue eyes. The rusher grasped the end of the wood protruding from the front of her stomach and with a shocked looked silently collapsed to the floor motionless.

"Enough!" Bellowed the leader as he stepped forward and looked down upon his two fallen minions his anger evident in his voice. He raised the stick in his hand and with a quick flick of his wrists the couple was tightly bounded with ropes that had sprung from the stick and imprisoned them.

Being bound so tightly by the ropes the couple lost their balance and fell forward landing face first on the floor. The leader of the group walked up to the man as he laid there bound and defenseless. He then sent a swift kick to the man's face causing him to slip into a state of unconsciousness.

Ron and Hermione along with Mr. Jones arrived in a small deserted lot that was only occupied by a small ran down shack. The material it was constructed with was weathered and decayed from years of abandonment. The paint that had brightened the building years ago was now dull and peeling away in most areas. The roof no longer contained the shingles that were once emplaced. The gutter remained rusted and attached only with a bolt or two as it hung limply to the roof.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around and with a shiver she continued, "Surely my parents aren't here Mr. Jones. This is the fourth stop already is there a problem?"

"Right you are Miss Granger," Mr. Jones said as he began to walk up to the shack, "Unfortunately we have to make several stops to throw off anyone tryin' to follow us. Nah worries we're almost there."

Ron looked at Mr. Jones curiously and then pulled his wand from his pocket as he began to look around searching the shadows for possible dangers. Hermione following his lead moved closer to Ron as they made their way to the door of the shack. The door opened with a loud creak and as they entered Ron and Hermione noted that the inside looked worse off than the exterior. They followed Mr. Jones to a table that was in the middle of the room; upon it was a singular item, what appeared to be an old tin plate.

"Okay you lot on three place a finger onto the plate and this will take us directly to your parents Miss Granger." Mr. Jones instructed, " Three..two..one now."

They each placed a finger on to the plate just as the portkey illuminated and began to spiral into the unknown. There was a loud pop and a flash of light and just like that the shack was once again empty and abandoned.

The three reappeared inside a home that looked as if a bomb had exploded in the middle of it. Debris littered the floor in all areas at their feet were several pools of dried blood one large and several smaller ones. It was evident that someone had been hurt inside the home recently.

"Oh this is not good!" Mr. Jones exclaimed as he frantically began searching the home while mumbling to himself.

"What are you going on about Mr. Jones?" Ron asked confused.

Mr. Jones looked worriedly at Ron then to Hermione and with a heavy sigh, "Call me Thomas. As to what I'm goin' on about, this here is your parent's home Miss Granger, and it appears that what we feared the most has occurred. Someone beat us here."

Hermione rushed to Ron and began to sob onto his shoulder as realization of what had happened. Ron held her tightly against him as he attempted to comfort her. Thomas continued looking around the home and quietly mumbled, "I just hope their still alive."

"Why isn't there any Aurors here investigating this?" Ron asked.

"Well this has been a hush, hush mission from the beginnin' you see only a few Aurors actually were aware of the details, you know to prevent a leak," Thomas informed.

Ron and Hermione joined Thomas in searching the home for clues and survivors. They found themselves in the Master Bedroom where Hermione found a photograph of her parents on the bedside table. She sat there on the bed longingly looking at the picture as she freely sobbed for the possibility that her parents were dead.

"Easy there Hermione," Ron comforted.

"They can't be dead Ron, they just can't be. They were innocent only guilty of having a witch for a daughter," Hermione sobbed once again latching herself to Ron.

"They're not dead Hermione I know it. Plus if they were dead their bodies would be here." Ron said quietly.

"Your right Ron of course they wouldn't take the bodies if they were dead," Hermione agreed as she wiped the tears from her face, "So what do we do now?"

"It's late we should head to my house. You two will be stayin' with me tonight, and in the morning we'll meet with the Aurors who were supposed to be guarding your parents and see what they know. Once we get to my house I will send an owl to the Minister maybe she can be of help." Thomas advised. The trio spent another half hours searching the home for clues but left the home empty handed.

Ron and Hermione accompanied Thomas back to his home which was a small cottage in a desolated area of the Australian outback. Ron and Hermione found that the cottage felt very warm and welcomingly as they walked up the walkway. Once the three stepped onto the front steps the front door swung open and a small plumb woman raced out and wrapped her arms around Thomas.

"Thomas! Finally I've been up worried all night," the woman bellowed into Thomas's chest.

"Easy there dear, I'm here in one piece. If you keep squeezin' me so tight I won't be," Thomas laughed.

"Get inside you lot, I have some hot tucker on the stove," the woman said as she ushered the group into the home.

"I'm sorry ma'am but what is tucker?" Ron asked.

"Well food of course lad. My apologies Ron and Hermione this here is my wife Tina. Dear these young folks here is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger they from Britain." Thomas said as he introduced his wife to their guests.

Thomas and Tina welcomed Ron and Hermione into their home. They had dinner which was occupied with a lot talk about the Britain and Australian cultures. Hermione and Thomas racked their brains trying to make sense of the events of the day, while Ron and Tina much to Ron's delight talked mostly of food.

Finally exhausted Thomas and Tina retired to their room, and Ron and Hermione retired to the guest room provided. The couples lay silently together holding their partner as they each quickly slipped off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Old New Friends, Old Enemies.

Hermione was the first to wake in the morning, as she spent most of the evening tossing and turning in bed allowing much needed sleep to escape her. Currently she laid relaxed listening to the sound of Ron breathing beside her. His deep, steady breaths and light snoring strangely felt comforting to her. Slowly as not to wake Ron she turns and lays her head upon his chest and begins to sob softly.

Ron woke with a start as an indescribable pain in his chest radiated. Upon waking he feels Hermione's head resting on his chest and a wet coolness as her quiet tears soaked through his shirt. Ron raises his hand and caresses her face while kissing her on top of her head. Ron had no words of comfort for Hermione but he knew he awoke from the pain in his heart as he sympathized with the pain Hermione was experiencing. Tightly he held her against him as he tried to will the pain from her and absorb it his-self.

Shortly after they had awakened the delightful odor of breakfast began to drift into the room. They knew Tina must be up preparing breakfast for her husband and guests. They left the comfort of each-other's arms and began to get ready for the day.

When they finally arrived in the kitchen they were shocked to find that it was Thomas who had prepared breakfast. Tom looked up to see their surprised faces, "Mornin', Ron and Hermione. Fancy some breakfast?"

"Absolutely I am starving." Ron stated as he took a seat and began piling food on to the plate in front of him. Hermione took a seat as well but merely picked at the food on her plate.

Once the task of breakfast was completed and the dirty dishes sent to the sink for cleaning Thomas ushered his guests out so that they could meet with the Minister. Once at the edge of Thomas's yard Ron and Hermione to ahold onto his arm and with a pop they were gone.

They reappeared in the office of Minister Thumbuck, who jumped in shock as she was not expecting any visitors. Hermione noticed that accompanying the Minister's shocked reaction were obvious signs of fatigue as she too was sporting dark bags beneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. Thomas rushed forward and began to talk to the Minister in a hushed yet earnest tone.

The two conferred for a moment of two before the Minister turned her attention to Ron and Hermione, "I am sorry but there is nothing else we can do Miss Granger. The Aurors assigned to watch over your parents are also missing and we fear dead. Urged strongly by my advisors we can no longer remain involved in your efforts without going public and doing so after the events of last night would be disastrous. I will allow Auror Jones to continue to assist you in any way he is able to do so but that is all. I'm sorry."

Anger rushed to Ron's face as his tone changed to match that of his hair, "So you're not even going to look for your own missing people?"

"Mr. Weasley we have had twenty witches and wizards bloody go missin' since the downfall of your Lord Voldemort, while we had placed a few Aurors to watch over Miss. Granger's family we have bloody limited manpower at the moment. I don't have to tell you that the internal matters of the Aussie Ministry are none of your concern, but we do have our hands full with matters of our own. That is all, Miss Granger once again me sympathies and good luck." Minister Thumbuck stated and then returned to her desk and work completely ignoring the others in the room clearly dismissing them.

With that Thomas ushered Ron and Hermione out of the Minister's office. He then led them to an elevator and ushered them in before he entered as well. "I need to make a quick stop at my office and then we'll be on our way."

"Tom, I need to contact my Minister of Magic perhaps he can assist us or possibly send us some additional help." Hermione advised.

"Of course Hermione we can do that in my office." Tom assured.

The remaining of the trip to his office was done quietly as others had joined them in the elevator and the halls' being crowded as per Tom was common. Once they entered Tom's office he began rummaging through some parchments on his desk obviously looking for something particular. After approximately five minutes of searching his desk he found what he was looking for and without an explanation shoved several sheets of parchment into the pocket of his robes. He then began to address Hermione's request to contact Kingsley.

"Okay Hermione write down only what you need to tell the Minister and I will show you how we make intercontinental communications." Tom said as he laid a sheet of parchment onto the desk and allowed her to sit. "There should be a quill and some ink in the desk as well."

Tom and Ron waited quietly while Hermione wrote her message. Finally finished she handed the folded up parchment to Tom who then in turn headed towards the fireplace. He then surprised Hermione and Ron by taking what looked like Floo powder and tossed some into the fireplace which resulted with large green flames, he then sprinkled the powder onto the message and tossed it into the fire while stating, "Urgent delivery to England Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Ron and Hermione gasped and watched as the message continued to lie at the bottom of the fire and then suddenly erupted into brilliant purple flames until it was no more. Ron looked at Tom and asked, "Are you sure you did that right Tom looked like the bloody thing burnt up."

"I assure you Ron it sent and most likely already received by your Minister." Tom replied with a sly smile, "Okay let's be going we have some work to do."

They then left Tom's office and began towards the elevator. Tom decided to show them some of the building on their way out instead of apparating them out. Ron and Hermione thought the Australian Ministry resembled their own in Britain but politely allowed Tom to guide them along. As they entered the atrium it was packed with witches and wizards going about their daily business. In the center of the atrium was a large silver statue of a wizard on horseback. Tom informed that the wizard's name was Augustus Dundle and that he had become famous during the muggle's Great War in the early 1900's for bravely saving the lives of at least 100 muggle Australian soldiers.

They were looking at the statue when Ron seen someone he recognized. He quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and rush towards the person. As they grew nearer to the person Ron quickly withdrew his wand from his pocket and raised it.

"Bloody hell Ron what are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed looking at Ron with shock and fear.

Rage evident in Ron's eyes as they narrowed and he bellowed, "Malfoy! I should have known you were involved!"

Lucius seeing Ron and Hermione for the first time quickly drew his wand and made to defend his-self as Hermione too drew her wand and raised it towards Lucius, "Weasley, I must say I am surprised to see you and your mudblood here. Run into little extra funds have you."

"You bloody git; I know you're the one causing all the trouble here since the fall of Voldemort. Where are the Grangers?"

"My poor boy how ignorance loves to accompany poverty. I assure you I have no idea what you speak of. I am simply here on an extended vacation, seeing that I not welcomed at home at the moment." Lucius snarled tightening his grip on his wand.

Hermione having had enough of the banter back in forth stepped forward and cried, "Stupefy!"

Lucius quickly deflected the spell and snarled, "You filthy mudblood you dare to attack me, Potter isn't here to protect you this time!"

The crowded atrium quickly began to empty as witches and wizards began to scurry in all directions to get out of harm's way. The atrium was flooded with jets of red, blue, and green lights as Ron and Hermione joined by Tom battled Lucius.

Lucius quickly dispatched Tom with a stunning spell of his own as he deflected another spell aimed at him by Hermione. Ron and Hermione battled Lucius furiously as they both sent spells in his direction which he effortlessly deflected. In a split second the tide changed as both Ron and Hermione were put on the defenses as Lucius began firing off spells at the pair of them as if he were only dueling one or the other.

Slowly they began to back away from Lucius under his heavy barrage of spells. Finally there was no place to go as they realized their backs were against the wall. Suddenly one of Lucius spells made it past Ron's shield charm and sent him into the wall hard.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as he slipped to the floor unconscious.

Lucius took the moment of distraction and used it to his advantage as he aimed at Hermione and cried out, "Expelliarmus!"

A jet of golden light hit Hermione causing her to fall backwards as her wand soared out of hand and into the outstretched hand of Lucius. Lucius the approached Hermione with a nasty snarl plastered on his face as his eyes shined brilliantly.

"Before I kill you mudblood let me tell you something, I do have your parents and surely they too will join you in death. Now that I have Weasley I have no use for your muggle parents or a mudblood." Lucius laughed as he came to her feet.

Lucius raised his wand to attack when the entire building began to rumble and shake. The vibrations caused Lucius to lose his footing and he ended up on the ground. The violent vibrations sent through the building were intensifying and caused several sections of the marble ceiling to break free and crash to the floor below. Suddenly it seemed like the entire building had collapsed upon itself as large chunks of it fell around them. Dust from the falling debris began to build and became blinding to Hermione and Lucius who could no longer see the other only several feet apart.

When the dust began to settle both Hermione and Lucius gasped in different sorts of surprise. There standing amidst the debris and dust with a blue orb of energy radiating around him his wand drawn as he surveyed the area looking something was…..

"Harry!"

"Potter?" Lucius called out as he scurried to his feet.

With a wave of his hand Harry sent Lucius through the air. He landed roughly onto a pile of debris. The fall had knocked the wind out of him as he tried to drag his-self away from Harry. Once again Harry waved his hand and sent Lucius into another pile of debris. Slowly and deliberately he began to approach Lucius like a lion stalking his prey. Harry was distracted when he saw Ron lying motionlessly. Lucius noting the brief distraction rose to his feet and disapparated.

From behind Harry ran Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan. They quickly rushed to check on Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley rushed to find Ron unconscious at the base of the wall and hurriedly gathered him into her arms. "Hermione what happened?"

"We were leaving when he seen Lucius. He's been stunned Mrs. Weasley; and I don't know what happened to Tom," Hermione informed as Ginny helped her to her feet. She too then rushed to Ron's side.

Harry found a body partially buried in the rubble. As he began to remove the debris on top of the body he found that the person was alive but in desperate need for medical attention. "Is this Tom?"

Hermione walked over to Harry and looked down and just gave a nod. Mr. Weasley quickly levitated Tom off the ground while Bill lifted Ron and together they began to make their way out of the building. As they exited the building there was a crowd of witches and wizards gathered waiting with their wands out. An older grizzly looking wizard stepped forward and growled "Hold it there you lot, drop your wands, you're bein' charged with the destruction of our Ministry building and causing a public disturbance."

"I'm sorry but not today," Harry said as he stepped in front of the group wand raised ready to meet his threat with equal force. "If you give us a moment to explain this can all be sorted out without further damage or injuries."

"Save it kid, you can tell it to the High Council durin' your trial," the wizard replied.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward with hands raised into the air, "Just a minute sir, I am Arthur Weasley the Deputy Minister of Magic of England. If you will fetch your Minister…"

Mr. Weasley was cut off by the older wizard throwing a spell at him. Harry quickly threw a protection charm up in front of Mr. Weasley causing the wizards stunning spell to deflect back at his-self which he was barely able to dodge by lunging to the ground. The spell hit one of the wizards that had been standing behind him.

"You'll be sorry you did that boy!" the wizard called as he scrambled back to his feet. Harry felt the rage building in him as he deflected several spells sent at him by the group of witches and wizards that had no joined the fray engaging Harry and the Weasleys.

The group of Australian witches and wizards greatly outnumbered Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, not to mention that Ron and Tom laid on the ground still unconscious from their previous engagement with Lucius. Harry took a quickly glance around and though each of them were still standing his group was being bombarded with so many spells they were just barely able to keep defending themselves.

Ginny was the first to fall as a stunning spell slipped past her defenses. The force of the spell threw her backwards and she landed in a heap on the ground. Suddenly the anger Harry felt before was nothing compared to the rage that began to soar through his body now as he watched Ginny fall as spells soared all around them. Next went George and Charlie both falling from one of the many stunning spells sent at them. Finally when his rage had reached its pinnacle Harry stepped forward with his non wand hand extended. Suddenly a bright golden light shot out of his outstretched palm deflecting all of the spells fired upon him and his group.

"Enough!" Harry bellowed as he swept his hand through the air sending all of his attackers soaring backwards. The wizard who initiated the conflict quickly rose to his feet once more and was about to reengage Harry when another figure appeared in between the two.

"Auror Thompson that is enough, lower your wand! Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind doin' the same I assure you, you will not be attacked any further." Called a high pitched female's voice.

"Potter? The Potter? Minister Thumbuck these are the ones responsible for causin' all of this trouble, I tried to get them to turn over their wands peacefully but they wouldn't." The grizzled old wizard now identified as Auror Thompson stated as he hesitantly lowered his wand.

The Australian Minister glared at the Auror, "Well Thompson if me sources are correct and I have every bit of faith they are, I believe the English Deputy Minister of Magic Mr. Weasley identified his-self to you when you engaged him, so I'm to believe that you are the aggressor towards our foreign friends here."

Then Minister Thumbuck approached Harry and after surveying the group that was with him she began to call out orders to the witches and wizards still in the area to fetch a Healer to attend to the wounded. "Mr. Potter I'm sorry and embarrassed, this is not the kind of welcomin' one would normally expect please accept me sincere apology."

"Thank you Minister but the quicker we are able to located Hermione's parents and return home to England the better," Harry responded coldly.

The Minister nodded, "I understand Mr. Potter, and you have my word that no one from the Australian Ministry will interfere with your task and I believe I have a lead for you on that topic as well."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she approached Harry's side.

"Yes Miss Granger, I had only received it moments after you left me office early. I have learned that an old friend of yours have been causing some trouble here. Lucius Malfoy is who I speak of. It seems that he has banded together a group of sixty or more Death Eaters that had fled England. They are here in Australia and are the ones responsible for the disappearance of the Grangers. They have them held not far from here actually. If you all would accompany me back to what is left of my office I will go into further details and perhaps a coalition effort can be arranged."

They returned to the Minister's office and began to make plans to rescue Hermione's parents. Harry reluctantly permitted the Minster to assign several teams of Australian Aurors to assist. Harry didn't trust all of the Australians since they had attacked them but he knew he would need more than just him and the Weasleys to have any chance of getting to the Grangers.

Minister Thumbuck pulled Harry to the side and asked, "Mr. Potter might I have a word with you in private sir?"

"Of course Minister," Harry responded curiously.

Harry then followed the Minister into another office. There she went into details on how Lucius had threatened to kill her and her family had she not assisted him in capturing the Grangers. She also stated that now that Harry had arrived in Australia she felt confident enough that he would be able to succeed that she was willing to risk her family's life to give him every bit of information she had and all of the help he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

An hour later Harry, Hermione, the entire Weasley clan along with Tom and nine Australian Aurors had surrounded a large old unkempt mansion prepared to strike. The mansion walls were encompassed by overgrown vegetation as thick vines covered the walls like the veins that ran through the body. Hidden in the shadows produced by the large wall of shrub trees that surround the perimeter of the mansion Harry and his companions quietly crept into position to attack.

Harry had organized their force into groups of fives to assault the mansion from several directions and in force in hopes to use the element of surprise to send confusion running rampant through Malfoy's ranks.

Their first task was to silently dispose of Malfoy's guards that were roaming the perimeter and perched on the roof of the mansion. This task was given to a group of Australian Aurors which was completed quickly and efficiently as Harry looked on as one by one the guards began to quietly disappear.

Harry quickly looked at the group that would be accompanying him through the frontal assault on the mansion. With him were Ron, Hermione, Tom, and Ginny who refused to stay behind no matter how much he insisted. "Ginny no matter what happens stay right beside me so I know where you are, okay?"

Ginny glared at Harry with her blazing eyes and in a hushed yet obviously furious tone she began to scold him, "Oh Harry I will not have you treating me like a child, I am…"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, there is not time to argue you will do as I say or you will sit this one out, non-negotiable," Harry injected firmly leaving no room for argument and Ginny continued to glare at Harry but gave a small curt nod.

Harry turned to the others as he rose to his feet, "Okay remember the plan, be safe and let's get this over a quickly as possible."

The others followed Harry as he calmly walked up the walking path leading to the front door of the mansion. When he was about twenty feet from the front door he stopped raised his wand in the air and shot off a brilliantly bright golden flare into the purple night sky.

He then pointed his wand at his throat and muttered the voice magnifying spell before he called out, "LUCIUS MALFOY I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! THIS IS HARRY POTTER. COME OUT WITH THE GRANGERS UNHARMED AND I GIVE YOU MY WORD NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU. YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO COMPLY BEFORE I COME IN AFTER YOU!"

With that Harry began to silently count down from ten, knowing very well that the others had heard him and were doing the same. No response came from inside the mansion and as Harry finished his countdown he once again raised his wand and aimed at the front door.

"Expulso!" Harry bellowed. The spell hit the door and exploded with so much force that shook the ground beneath their feet. The explosion turned large chunks of the mansion into debris and deadly shards of concrete and wood as they pelted inside the mansion searching for a victim. Harry could hear multiple explosions from the other teams as the assault began. Quickly before the dust and smoke dissipated Harry and the others stormed into the mansion through the large hole he had created. Once inside they immediately began to hear cries of agony and pain as wounded witches and wizards laid amidst the debris along with several unmoving bodies.

Witches and wizards inside were running in all directions in disarray. Harry, Ron and Tom taking advantage of the chaos began to throw stunning spells at the disordered defenders causing several to fall to the ground unconscious. Lucius followed by a large burly wizard came bounding down the stairs gathering defenders on his way.

As Lucius reached the bottom landing he stood there with his followers and glared daggers at Harry. With an arrogant snarl he addressed Harry, "Potter I commend you on your valiant attempt, but now you find yourself highly outnumbered. Now you, your mudblood and blood traitors will finally get what you deserve a very painful death."

With a quick nod from Malfoy the brawny wizard and about eleven more witches and wizards charged forward and engaged the invaders. Harry quickly threw up a shield charm in front of Ginny to deflect several spells aimed at her, and was barely able to parry a spell thrown at him by the large wizard.

The large wizard was joined by four others as they began to throw powerful spells at Harry in such a rapid motion that he was unable to lower the shield charm in front of him. Harry looked around for a quick assessment on the others and found them furiously battling several witches and wizards together.

Harry began to fear that they were in over their heads as he still had not been able to throw and offensive spell since he'd been engaged. Harry then found a gap in their attack and quickly lowered his shield charm and threw a few stunning spells at the defenders while lunging to the right to avoid the incoming volley of spells sending two to the ground. Harry continued to fire off spells while dodging incoming spells and soon the only wizard left attacking Harry was Lucius's burly henchman.

Harry expertly deflected several spells with a quick wave of his wand and in the next second had thrown two stunning spells rapidly at the large wizard that he had no time to dodge both, and he too fell to the ground. The others were still battling the remainder of the defenders as Harry scanned the room looking for Lucius and was grazed on his left arm by a spell that burnt through the sleeve of his robes and left a bleeding gash in his arm.

"Bloody hell," Harry cursed as he grabbed his arm. He then turned to Hermione and called in grimace as he turned and engaged the remaining attackers giving the others a chance to slip through, "Hermione take Ginny and you lot go find your parents I'll hold them off. Hurry!"

Hermione and the others rushed through the chaos and out of sight as with a backhanded wave of his wand through the air Harry sent a small wizard flying through the air and landed in a crumpled heap against the far wall. Harry let out an audible sigh as more defenders joined the fray. He furiously battled all those that charged forward for what seemed like eternity until an explosion spell hit his shield charm sending him sprawling backwards to the ground slightly dazed.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed from the top of the stairs where she, Ron, Tom the Grangers and the others stood. Groggily Harry returned to his feet and continued to block incoming spells. He looked up to Hermione and noticed that she was pointing towards Ginny who had rushed down the stairs when Harry was knocked off his feet, was engaged with Lucius. Lucius was beating relentlessly onto Ginny's shield charm with powerful spells in rapid succession.

One particularly powerful spell sent Ginny to her knees as she did all she could do to keep her shield charm up. Anger was boiling through Harry as all he could think of was getting to Ginny. Suddenly a blinding white orb of magic erupted from within Harry sending all of his attackers backwards and to the ground. Harry quickly began running towards Ginny.

"You've always been a foolish little girl, rushing forward to die with your hero the chosen one." Lucius snarled at Ginny with an evil laugh, "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" screamed Harry as he lunged forward trying to get in between Ginny and Lucius but he was too far away and fell several feet short. Another figure had also rushed through the air and being closer had taken the curse in the chest, the force of which thrown the body into Ginny knocking her to the ground as well. Harry not seeing the other person taking the spell felt his heart crumble inside and jumped to his feet in blind rage with anger radiating around him. He threw Lucius into the wall with a fierce wave of his arm. Lucius hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid half-conscious to the floor. Blinded by rage Harry made a motion with his wand as he pointed it at Lucius's throat. Lucius began to struggle for air as Harry lifted him off the floor and off his feet and held him there watching the life slowly start to ebb away from his body. Harry's body began to tremble as he glared coldly at Lucius as he struggled to cling to his pathetic life. _She's dead because of me... Ginny's dead because of this scum…_Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly someone rushed forward and grasped Harry's outstretched arm, it was Ginny. As she looked into his eyes she gasped as they were no longer the emerald green that had captivated her heart in the past, they had been replaced by eyes that were dull with rage and pain as tears began to fall. "Harry no! Harry look at me I am okay. Harry stop it don't become like him, don't give him that Harry!"

Harry held Lucius suspended in the air and due to his rage didn't hear Ginny's pleads until she placed both hand on his face and pointed it to look into her eyes. Ginny began to think to herself, _Harry love it's okay, I'm okay. I am not hurt don't do this Harry let him go. _ Harry as if just awoken from a trance looked at Ginny in confusion, he had heard the curse, heard her body fall to the ground. He had heard Ginny speaking clearly to him yet her lips remained unmoving except for a slight tremble of fear. Ginny grabbed Harry's other hand and placed his palm on her cheek. Harry lowered he arms until they had Ginny wrapped tightly within them. Lucius fell to the ground gasping for air and was quickly secured by a binding curse from Hermione. Harry and Ginny held each other tightly and began to cry seeking comfort from each other. Harry raised Ginny's face to look into her tear filled eyes and gave her passionate embrace. Harry felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart as he held the only thing that mattered to him as he kissed her zealously.

Soft sobbing and surprised gasps brought Harry and Ginny out of their embrace as they looked to the others who were gathered around one of their fallen. Harry quickly tried to search the pale faces of those standing around the body and felt his stomach tightened when he realized he didn't know who was down. With a sickening feeling in his gut Harry approached the group.

"He's breathing! How can that be we all saw it happen?" Ron asked in amazement. Harry squeezed through the cluster and looked down and was surprised to find that he was looking into the unconscious face of Draco. Harry knelt beside Draco, Ron was right he could hear him breathing. Harry began to inspect Draco and found a charred hole in his shirt just over his heart. Upon a closer look Harry found that Draco was wearing a large silver locket which appeared to have taken the brunt of the curse. The locket was smoldering and burning Draco's flesh on which it rested. The locket sizzled in Harry's hand as he quickly grabbed and removed it by forcefully yanking on it causing the chain to break. Suddenly Harry began to feel weak and light headed. Last thing he heard was Ginny calling his name and the world around him began to dim into darkness as he collapsed unconscious beside Draco.

Harry had no idea how long he had been out when he finally awoken but could fell the stiffness in his body from being laid up. He hand bandages on his arm and on the hand in which he had clasped the locket in to remove it from Draco's body.

As he looked around he found that he was alone. The room he was occupying was small and only contained the bed which he was in, an old wooden rocking chair and a small well used chest at the foot of the bed. The pale yellow walls were bare and only contained one window which was to the right of the bed. The curtain for the window had been pulled to the side allowing sunlight to flood into the room.

Harry went to rise up on his elbows to peer out the window but collapsed back onto the bed when he was overtaken by a strong waive of nausea and the room began to spin. Harry closed his eyes and massaged his temples with a groan as he tried to collect his-self. Harry began to rack his brain trying to remember what had happened as he laid there uninterrupted.

Suddenly there was an audible pop in the air. Harry opened his eyes to find Kreacher approaching him with a goblet. He attempted to talk to Kreacher but was unable to make words due to extremely dry condition of his mouth and throat.

"Easy there Master Potter don't try to speak. Drink this, Kreacher is here to help his Master he is." Kreacher stated as he slid one of his small arms beneath Harry's head and raised it enough so that he could drain some of the contents in the goblet into Harry's parched mouth. Harry dutifully and slowly swallowed the contents as they were poured into his mouth.

"Good I shall go fetch Miss Ginny now Master she will be very pleased to see that you are awake. Been here every day she has, very worried she is." Kreacher said approvingly and with another pop was no longer there.

It was mere seconds later Harry could hear several sets of feet approaching the room in a hurried pace. Frantically Harry looked around for his glasses and wand; unable to find either he laid back and hoped for the best. Suddenly the door flew open and Ginny came barreling into the room closely follow by Ron, Hermione, the Grangers, and the rest of the Weasleys.

Ginny continued into the room until she had reached Harry. She was close enough that Harry could tell that she had spent a lot of time crying as her face was red and eyes were puffy.

"Oh Harry you're awake, I thought… I don't know what I thought I have just been terrified and worried about you." Ginny cried as she flung herself across his chest.

"I'm fine love," Harry said hoarsely as he returned Ginny's embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Ron looking relieved to see his friend awake said softly, "You had us all worried mate. Ginny here has been beside herself."

A single silent tear ran down Harry's cheek as he kissed Ginny's head again and said softly, "I'm sorry love. It's okay now."

No one spoke for a few moments as they all let out a sigh of relief and taking comfort in the fact that Harry had returned to them. Mr. Weasley began to draw up chairs for everyone with his wand placing them around Harry's bed.

"My glasses?" Harry asked. Ginny rose up from his chest and withdrew his glasses from within her robes and placed them on Harry's face. Harry took a moment to glance at everyone who had been seated around him. Besides being slightly pale and showing obvious signs of being short of sleep they looked okay. Harry let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Where are we and how long have I been out?"

"We're back in Britain Harry, Grimmauld Place to be exact. You been in and out by mostly out for a week dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly as she gently patted his leg.

Harry looked around confused, "What happened and how did we get back?"

"We'll we aren't sure Harry. I mean you lost a lot of blood from a wound on your arm. We'll then you grabbed the locket off of Draco and the next thing we knew you were unconscious, and it's really thanks to Kreacher that we are all here. Somehow he sensed that you needed help. He apparated to your side and then quickly apparated all of us to St Mungo's. They kept you there for three days and when there was no longer anything they could do, they released you to Kreacher. With the help of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny he's been nursing you since." Hermione informed.

"Draco?" Harry inquired as he attempted raise up enough to see everyone's faces. Once again he was overcome by dizziness and nausea and collapsed back onto his pillow.

"I'm sorry Harry dear, that's enough for now you need to rest. Come on you lot let's go he needs to rest." Mrs. Weasley stated in a motherly tone which everyone knew not to argue.

Everyone rose to their feet and began to leave the room, all except Ginny who remained at Harry's side. Mrs. Weasley laid her hand gently onto Ginny's shoulder and followed the rest out of the room.

Once everyone had left and only Harry and Ginny remained he looked at her waiting to see if she would answer his previous question. Ginny did not answer his question but climbed into bed with Harry and laid her head upon his chest, "Mum's right Harry there'll be plenty of time to answer all of your questions later, now you need to rest love."

Harry was about to argue but thought better of it and settled with holding Ginny who quickly fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of Harry's heart. Harry laid there for moments after Ginny fell asleep but joined her as he too drifted off to the Ginny's soft breathing.

Three days later Harry was able to have the bandages removed and noticed that he had another scar. This one was in the form of the locket that had seared his hand with the snake imprint that would remain on his palm for the rest of his days.

Harry had gotten enough strength back, along with permission from both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to get out of bed to get some fresh air in the garden. For the most part everyone had been given strict instructions by Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny not to disturb Harry. Whenever someone would check on him and he began to ask questions Kreacher would pop up and interrupt. Harry knew this had to be on Ginny's or Mrs. Weasley's orders.

Finally that evening Harry having insisted on joining everyone for dinner began to get some answers to his questions. Kreacher and his children had prepared a large cauldron of stew for dinner which the famished Harry, and the always hungry Ron began to devour immediately upon sitting down.

Halfway through his second bowl Harry addressed everyone at the table, "While I appreciate all of you worrying about my health and taking care of me I want to know about Draco, Lucius and the other Death Eaters."

The table talk quickly died away as everyone glanced at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny nervously. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of either of the two formidable witches and remained quiet.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and gave Mrs. Weasley a gentle pat on her hand and then turned to Harry, "Well Harry let's begin with Lucius and the Death Eaters then. Lucius and the other Death Eaters that had fled England with him have been extradited back to England and are currently in Azkaban. Lucius will have a trial and then hopefully spend the remainder of his life in Azkaban. The Australians that assisted Lucius and were caught were arrested by Australian Aurors. As for Draco, he is at St. Mungo's in a secure room with guards. He, just as you were, has been in and out of consciousness. We are still unclear what he was doing in Australia and what made him do what he did."

"I'm glad Lucius is in Azkaban, but how are we going to keep him there?" Harry stated. Harry then gave a sigh and asked, "What about Draco and the locket?"

"Draco is still in and out. The locket is currently being examined by Ministry employees to deem if it is safe to handle." Mr. Weasley advised.

Harry thoughtfully examined the scar on his hand running his index finger of the snake portion of the scar. After several minutes of silence Harry looked up from his hand and at Mr. Weasley and stated, "When he wakes up I want to talk to Draco."

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a nod and everyone returned to eating. Eventually the casual table talk would pick back up as everyone visually relaxed and did their best to satisfy their incredulous hunger. After dinner everyone retired to the drawling room where they sat enjoying each-others company with small talk and tea.

The next morning Harry was startled awake when someone pounced on top of him while in his bed. Alarm and confused Harry's eyes jolted open as he went for his wand. There straddled atop of him with a guilty impish grin was Ginny. "Happy birthday dear, I wanted to be the first to see you this morning. Sorry about the pouncing."

"Sure you are," Harry laughed while raising his eyebrows and grasping Ginny's waist.

"How are you feeling this morning old man?" Ginny asked in a sultry voice as she leaned over to kiss Harry.

Moments later after Ginny released him he responded, "I feel great."

"Good, now get up and clean your-self up. You're not going to spend your birthday stuck in the house." Ginny instructed as she leapt from the bed and pulled the covers off of him. "Do you need any help?"

"I do have something you could help me with," Harry said with a coy look as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and initiated a much needed brief but fantastic session of snogging.

After their quick snogging session Ginny left Harry to prepare his-self for the day. They began the day with a nice slow walk through the neighborhood. They enjoyed watching muggles going on about their days while they strolled hand in hand. After their walk they returned to Grimmauld Place.

As they entered Grimmauld Place everyone had gathered in the dining-room for lunch consisting of sandwiches prepared by Kreacher and Molly. Lunch was followed by a large cake that Ginny proudly announced that she had made with a little assistance from her mother. Ginny glowed in happiness when Harry had two helpings of the cake. As Harry finished his second helping of cake Ginny announced that it was time for presents which Mrs. Weasley summoned with a quickly flick of her wand.

Just as Harry had finished thanking everyone for their gifts Kingsley's patronous appeared with a message, "_Draco is awake and requesting to see Harry_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Death's Doorstep.**

As Harry entered St. Mungo's he found Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt standing at the receptions desk talking hastily with an older frail looking wizard in lime green robes. The older wizard had long thin silver hair that rested on his frail shoulder as he red-faced talked fervently to Kingsley. Harry sensing that they were having an argument cautiously approached the pair in an attempt to give them a chance to finish their conversation.

"Potter, I assume you're here to badger my patient?" The older wizard grumbled as he shot Harry an annoyed glare, which caused Harry to recoil slightly from being approached in such manner from a complete stranger.

"Harry thanks for coming. This is Healer James Timbleton," Kingsley greeted giving Harry a firm handshake while motioning to the wizard in lime-green robes. "Please forgive Healer Timbleton manners, he seems to be of the opinion that we should wait until Draco fully recovers before we question him, says the stress of it all could make his health relapse."

Harry eyed Timbleton curiously before proceeding to say, "If I am not mistaken sir, I am here at Draco's request am I not?"

"Well yes Potter he did ask to speak with you, but I must insist that you postpone, his health is too fragile at the moment."

"Your concern is noted Healer Timbleton, but as of now this is official Ministry business," Kingsley stated and then turned to Harry, "Harry if you'll follow me please."

Kingsley led Harry to the elevator lift as Healer Timbleton eyed the pair angrily. As they stepped into the lift Kingsley let out and exhausted sigh. Harry noticed and asked, "Long day Minster?"

"You could say that Harry, been here arguing with Healer Timbleton since I received news that Draco had awakened." Kingsley answered attempting to rub the fatigue from his eyes.

The pair finished their short ride in silence as they got off on the fourth floor. Kingsley led Harry down a long hallway that seemed curiously deserted to be a hospital ward. As they proceeded down the hall Harry took quickly glances in rooms as they walked by, finding each one unoccupied.

Kingsley noticed Harry's actions and gave a soft chuckle, "Been kind of slow here Harry. Oh they were extremely busy once Tom Riddle took over and for a while after the Battle of Hogwarts, but things have started to return to normal for the most part thanks to you."

Harry remained quiet as they walked, and continued to peer into rooms as they walked by. Finally they reached the end of the hallway and approached the last remaining door which was firmly closed. Harry was about to open the door when he stopped and addressed Kingsley, "Minister do you mind if I go in alone at first?"

Kingsley curiously eyed Harry before giving him a curt nod and said, "Not at all Harry I'll be right out here."

Kingsley then took a place in one of the chairs that had been placed against the wall across from the door. Harry knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply from the other side walked into the room. As he closed the door behind him he casted the silence charm so that they would not be overheard.

As Harry turned to face Draco he found him sitting up in his bed resting against pillows as he quietly watched. Draco face was pale and sickly. Harry was shocked at Draco's appearance, no longer did he portray the arrogant smug look that Harry had become accustomed to, here Harry saw a boy his age whose eyes full of fear, sadness, and pain. Harry felt sorry for Draco, but still found the irony in the situation for if anyone were to have looked deep into his eyes before the defeat of Tom Riddle they would have found the same look.

"Potter, finally thought I would die here of old age waiting for you," Malfoy said with obviously force smugness.

Harry didn't respond just walked across the room and took a seat in the chair next to Malfoy's bed and looked at Malfoy as he pondered how to approach him. Finally with a sigh Harry said softly, almost in a whisper, "Why?"

Malfoy looked at Harry as he too took a moment to respond, "Why what Potter?"

"Why did you save Ginny?" Harry asked again as their eyes locked onto each-others.

"Honestly, I don't know I have been asking myself the same question since I woke up here." Malfoy answered with a weak chuckle and then grasped his side in pain. The room remained silent for a moment as each contemplated their next move, as if they were playing a tactical game of wizard's chess. "My father?"

"Your father was captured and is currently in Azkaban as we speak awaiting trial." Harry stated trying to keep his hatred for Lucius from his voice knowing how he would have felt if the roles had been reversed.

Malfoy shot Harry a surprised look as he let out a sigh and then a look a grimace as he tried to adjust himself on the bed to get more comfortable. "So you didn't kill him like Voldemort? I must say I am surprised Potter I was sure you lot would have."

"I will not lie, I wanted to" Harry agreed. "but we'd rather see him rot in Azkaban."

"Will he be giving the Dementor's Kiss?" Malfoy asked fearfully.

"I don't know the Ministry is very reluctant in allowing the Dementors remain at Azkaban," Harry answered honestly.

Malfoy turned his face away from Harry as they both sat there contemplating how it would feel to have ones soul removed by force. "How did I survive the killing curse?"

"That would be thanks to the locket you were wearing at the time. The spell hit the locket which I think absorbed the magic and caused us to become unconscious when we made contact with our skin."

"Hmm who would have ever though a little bit of dark magic would save a life," Malfoy said with a hollow chuckle.

"I need to know about the locket, Malfoy. When I pulled it off of you something happened, I can't explain it. I felt a weird sensation just before I passed out."

"I don't know much about it just that my father kept saying how important it was and that it was very powerful. He also kept telling the other Death Eaters that it was to be protected at all costs even with his life if necessary. I had just swiped it from him when you lot came blasting in."

"What was your father doing in Australia?"

"At first I thought he was just running you know trying to escape what he had done back home. I was able to follow him here and then I was able to learn that he was looking for the locket and for a way to get even with you. He never told anyone particulars just like Lord Voldemort."

"Is your father the one in charge this time or did he report to another?" Harry asked while intently studying Malfoy surprised at his willingness to answer his questions.

"That at last Harry I do not know. You of all people know how secretive their lot is." Malfoy answered. "If you don't mind Potter I have a few questions for you before you go."

Harry gave him a quick nod and waited for him to continue. Malfoy let out a sigh and asked, "Where is my mother? I haven't seen her since we all escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts. Her and my father had a big row and when he left I followed."

"Last I heard she was in hiding, we don't know where," Harry answered honestly.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Malfoy asked as the fear grew in his eyes.

Harry looked curiously at Malfoy for a minute or two before answering, "I don't know Malfoy. I never thought I would say this but I give you my word I will give testimony on you and your mother's behalf stating what you did. Your mother's lie to Riddle saved more than just my life, and you well you saved the most important thing to me. I will do what I can for the both of you, but I can't promise you that nothing will happen."

The pair remained in silence for five minutes and when it became clear that there would be no more questions Harry rose to his feet and headed towards the door. He lifted the silencing charm and as he grabbed the door handle. As he opened the door Malfoy called to him, "Thanks Harry and your question about Ginny, well I am still not completely sure of the answer I know a part of it is that I am just simply tired of seeing people die. Another part is that I feel that I need to make amends for my actions and the actions of my family. Potter for what it's worth I'm glad I was able to do something right."

Harry gazed at Malfoy for a minute and then with an understanding nod left the room. As he left the room Kingsley rose to his feet and started towards Harry. Harry said softly, "He's all yours Minister, I only ask that if there is to be a hearing for him and his mother I would like to testify on their behalves. Now I must be getting home, no worries I can find my own way out."

Harry was exhausted by the time he exited St. Mungo's and a cold breeze sent chills through him as the large clouds that had formed in the night sky let loose and large droplets of rain began to pelt the ground. As Harry crossed the parking lot he felt an eerie chill overcome him. Suddenly he stopped and slowly pulled his wand from his pocket as he looked over his shoulder. He peered into the shadows that surrounded him expecting to find someone. After searching the shadows and not finding anyone he continued on his way with his wand remaining in his hand. Once he had reached the apparition area he quickly apparated home.

The house was quiet as Harry walked in and headed to the sitting-room. There he found Ginny curled on the couch covered in a warm blanket. Her steady breathing told him she was fast asleep. Harry stood there for a few moments taking in the sight of her beauty as it flickered in the dim light casted upon her by the fire in the fireplace. Harry quietly crossed the room and knelt down in front of her. Gently he brushed a few stray strains of her red hair from her face and quickly yet just as gently followed it with brushing his lips against hers. Ginny gave a soft moan as she made room for him to join her underneath the blanket. Harry climbed onto the couch and wrapped his arms snuggly around his true heart's desire and gazed at the portrait of his family as both soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry felt as if he had barely fallen asleep when he was awakened by a loud explosion. He quickly jumped to his feet and retrieved his wand as Ginny to snapped awake. Harry quickly crossed the room to the window and peered out. Just outside in the courtyard standing in the rain were six individuals each dressed in black robes and hoods. Their faces concealed by the night and the masks they wore upon them.

The wards Kreacher had emplaced were holding but Harry had no idea how long they would last. He quickly turned to Ginny who stood behind him with her wand at the ready, "Bloody hell. Where is everyone else?"

"They're all upstairs." She responded obviously shaken from being awakened so abruptly. "What's out there?"

"Go wake them."

"No need mate, we heard it too," Ron stated as he, his parents, Hermione and her parents came downstairs all with their wands drawn except for the Grangers.

"What's out there Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked joining Harry at the window.

"I can see six Death Eaters, but that's not really what's concerning me," Harry replied as he once again took a look out the window.

"I think six Death Eaters is something to be concerned with mate," Ron stated as gave Harry a curious glance.

"At the moment Ron, I am concerned with what I can't see out there. Death Eaters aren't daft enough to attempt to attack us with just six." Harry stated. Then as the eerie feeling he had when he left the hospital returned he said. "There's something out there that they think we aren't prepared for."

Another series of explosions sounded as Harry watched the group of six send a volley of spells towards the house only to bounce off the wards protecting it. Mr. Weasley quickly approached the fireplace and said, "Molly you take the girls and the Grangers to the Burrow. I will send a patronous to Kingsley to get some Aurors out here, let's hope the wards can hold them off."

"Dad I'm staying." Ginny stated defiantly with blazing eyes.

"Ginny your dads' right, the Grangers will need someone to protect them if the Burrow comes under attack," Harry stated firmly then called, "Kreacher!"

With a quick pop the house-elf appeared before him, "You called Master Potter?"

"Yes there is a group of Death Eaters outside attacking the wards, how long will it hold?" Harry asked as he watched Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione accompany the Grangers to the Burrow. Ginny gave one last glance at Harry before she reluctantly followed.

"It'll hold about five minutes top Master," Kreacher stated looking as if he was about to punish himself for doing something wrong. "Kreacher only made them strong enough for Master Harry and his friends to escape if necessary, not strong enough to defend for a long time sir."

"Then we best prepare to fight," Harry declared as another volley crashed into the ward. Ron was peering out the window watched as the wards came shattering down like glass, and affirmed "Times up, here they come."

Suddenly the house was rocked with the force of several spells hitting the front door. Anxiously they waited for the first wave to assault. Harry quickly threw a series of stunning spells towards the attackers through the window. The others quickly followed suit. Harry to a quick peek out the window as a volley of about thirty spells was thrown at them.

"GET DOWN!" Harry thundered as he lunged to the floor.

"I can't believe they made us leave," Ginny fumed as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace at the Burrow, "They're always treating us like we are fragile."

"Ginny dear that is something you must learn, and quickly with Harry I assume. Our men mean only to protect us and in times like these it's best not to argue with them, that would only distract them and potentially get them hurt," Mrs. Weasley stated with composure as she tried to comfort her daughter but unable to hide the fact that she too was worried. She along with Hermione and her parents were seated on the sofas anxiously waiting for the others and trying to keep themselves from fidgeting.

Suddenly the fireplace sparked green as the remaining four of Ginny's brothers and Angelina Johnson stepped out each in a hurry.

"Mum have they made it here yet?" Bill asked anxiously as he embraced his mother, followed by Charlie, Percy and George. Molly only responded with a nervous nod. Bill then turned to his brothers, "Percy you and Angelina stay here with them the rest of you lot with me."

With that Bill rushed back into the fire followed by his brothers except for Percy who had been ordered to remain. Percy joined his mother on the sofa and gave her a reassuring hug. He then raised noticing Ginny pacing and placed a hand softly onto her shoulder, "Don't worry Gin, its Harry, they'll be okay."

Ginny looked at her brother and gave him a tearful embrace with her face buried into his shoulder and stifled, "I hope so Perc. I just so scared for them."

"I know Gin we all are." Percy whispered as they all shared an apprehensive glance with each other.

Ginny took a seat on the sofa next to Hermione as Mrs. Weasley rose and headed into the kitchen. Everyone assumed she had gone to fix something to eat to keep herself busy and her mind off the others. Mrs. Granger joined her in the kitchen and everyone could hear the settle clinking of dishes. The rest remained seated staring off into the fire as they waited for someone to return.

"Get down!" Harry bellowed as he dove to the floor. The other quickly followed as deafening explosion tore away the wall sending debris in all directions.

Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley quickly jumped to their feet and began to retreat from the sitting-room as spells aimlessly buzzed around them. Almost instantly a group of four Death Eaters came storming in through the blast site each quickly falling to stunning spells the three sent over their shoulders while tactically retreating.

More Death Eaters replaced those that had fallen barging into Harry's home. More joined with every second. With a quick flick of his wand Harry launched the sofa roughly at the attackers and then quickly ducked to dodge an incoming spell. From the safety of cover Harry heard a loud thud followed by the satisfying sound of someone cry out, thankfully he had found his mark and one more Death Eater down.

Heavy volleys of spells began to crash into the walls around the three defenders as suddenly Bill, Charlie and George rushed out of the fire place and began to throw spells at the Death Eaters. Bill seeing Harry throwing a spell at the Death Eaters from behind a wall motioned for his brothers to follow.

"Harry, its Bill I have Charlie and George with me. We are coming to you watch your fire." Bill called out over the thunderous noise of the attack as they dodged a volley of spells.

"Okay Bill I see you go quickly!" Harry replied. Seconds later the three came barreling to Harry's location. With the reinforcements Harry and the others let out a small sigh as Harry thought to himself six to thirty is way better than three to thirty.

Harry and Ron quickly peeked around the wall throwing their own volley of spells at the attackers. Just as Harry was returning to cover his family portrait caught his attention. It along with the other small section of the home had caught fire. Anger was boiling in Harry's veins as he was about to storm out from behind the wall, only to be thrown backwards into a wall as a large explosion sent shrapnel and debris in all direct and brought the entire house down crashing down upon them.

"Surely it must be over?" Ginny pleaded with her mother to let her return to check on the others.

"No Ginny, we must stay here, I know you're worried dear we all are." Mrs. Weasley soothed as she embraced her daughter.

"I'm scared mum," Ginny sobbed into her mother's neck. "I just got him back."

"I know dear, I know," Mrs. Weasley said softly. She too had become more worried as time went by. It had now reached the two hour mark since they had sent them to the Burrow, and they still had not received word from anyone.

Suddenly green sparks sprouted from the fireplace. They all looked in anticipation all high strung with nerves. Everyone gasps when the figure who steps out of the fireplace is Kingsley and not one of the Weasley men or Harry. Ginny and Hermione rushed forwards and grasped Kingsley sleeve of his robes.

"Kingsley what's happened?" Mrs. Weasley inquired pale faced. She knew in her mind that something had to have gone wrong for Kingsley to be the first one to contact them.

Kingsley at first stared crestfallenly at Mrs. Weasley as if struggling for a way to speak, "Molly 12 Grimmauld Place is no longer there."

"What do you mean no longer there?" Ginny wailed as Hermione began to sob and Mrs. Weasley waited for the worst.

"There was an explosion the house is gone, Arthur, Harry and your brothers are at St. Mungo's." Kingsley said softly, tears began to fill his eyes as he continued, "Arthur and the others are in serious conditions as we speak we are unsure if any of them will make it. I'm sorry…sorry."

Mrs. Weasley just stared at Kingsley grief stricken and unable to react. Hermione buried her face into her father's chest and began to sob heavily. The others too began to sob as realization of what Kingsley said sunk in, all but Ginny who became furious.

"No! Harry?" She cried as she began to beat furiously onto Kingsley chest as tears streamed down her face, "No he is okay and they all will survive, they have to…he has to."

Percy hurriedly rushed forward and grabbed Ginny in a firm embrace burying her face into his chest as she began to beat on him as well, "Shhh, Ginny."

"He promised," She wailed into his chest. Percy held her tightly as tears streamed down his face and he openly sobbed with the rest.

"That's not the worst of it I'm afraid," Kingsley struggled. "They've attacked several other families that took part in the Battle of Hogwarts, the Longbottoms, Lovegoods and more. We are under full attack again. Their strongest force obviously attacked Grimmauld Place. We found about fifteen Death Eaters bodies in the wreckage with the others. No telling how many got away."

"We have to go to St. Mungo's," Hermione stated trying her best to sound calm as she unsuccessfully tried to compose herself.

"I'm afraid you may not be able to see them tonight," Kingsley said staring into Mrs. Weasleys eyes as his own begged for her forgiveness for having to deliver such devastating news.

"We must be there for them if…." Mrs. Weasley began only to be interrupted by tears that finally decided to storm down her face, "When they wake up. They'll want family around that I am sure of Kingsley."

Ten minutes later they all sat solemnly in the waiting room on the fifth floor of St. Mungo's joined by Fleur. Minutes passed like hours as they waited for news which never came. Each thinking of the lives lost and those who still may not make it. Then door to the waiting room opened and in walked a witch whom everyone need but very few if any would admit to liking. Rita Skeeter made a bee line towards the waiting Weasleys and Grangers with a roll of parchment and quill at the ready.

"Molly Weasley, Rita Skeeter I am sure you heard of me. Just a few questions for the Daily Prophet, my readers want to know…" Rita began but was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley raised her hand to stop her.

"Rita I am in no mood for you right now," Mrs. Weasley stated firmly.

"Molly my readers want to know, is it true that your husband and four of your sons join Harry Potter in clinging for their lives all because Harry likes to stick his nose in business that doesn't concern him?" Rita quickly said, as her quill poised ready to write.

Silence followed Rita's question to such extremely that you could have hear a quill fall to the ground. Suddenly the silence was broken as Kingsley entered the waiting room to see six different spells thrown at Rita each finding their mark as Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Fleur, Percy, and Angelina each were standing their faces red in anger, breathing heavy with their wands pointed at Rita.

Rita painfully crashed to the floor, and began to cry out in agony as Ginny ran forward and delivered a swift and heavy kick to her face while crying. "You bloody horrid bitch. How dare you!"

Kingsley summoned Healers to attend to Rita and quickly rushed forward and seized Ginny by her waist and hauled her back to the others, "No Ginny!"

Once the Healers had carried Rita from the waiting room Kingsley turned to the others and said, "No news on the others yet I am sorry. What-ever caused the explosion at Number 12 was not from an ordinary witch or wizard. They had to of had a special weapon. I have more somber news I am afraid. Ginny as Harry has no other family and you are dating I will tell you."

"Nonsense, we are Harry's family," Mrs. Weasley said furiously as she glared at Kingsley and Ginny began to tear up in fear.

"Of course Molly, I didn't mean, my apologies." Kingsley stated apologetically looking at his feet. "It's Kreacher we found him among the wreckage as well. He too is badly hurt. He is with his family they are nursing him back to health, house-elf magic being different from our own we'd be unable to do anything for him."

A fresh wave of tears surfaced as they all cried for Kreacher who they had come to love and respect as if he were an ordinary wizard. Ginny shoulders heaved as she sobbed, "Poor Harry he's going to blame himself as always. This is going to be incredibly rough on him especially after what Kreacher did for him."

The group wept and comforted each-other in the waiting room alone for another hour. Finally when they were all out of tears the Head Healer arrived in the waiting room. He cautiously approached the group and gently gathered Mrs. Weasley's hands into his own while he somberly advised; "I am Healer Timbleton. We did all we can do. There is nothing else we can do. It's up to them now…they have a tough fight on their hands I am afraid."

"Can we see them?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course dear, that's just what they are going to need to pull through, family and love there is no strong magic," Timbleton replied softly giving a reassuring smile. "I happen to know most of them or at least heard of them, they a strong lot, and with you lot here with them I have high hopes of recovery, though I must warn you that some of them will never be 100 percent themselves again."

Healer Timbleton then led the group down to the fourth floor and ushered them into a large room that looked to have been magically expanded to fit each of the five Weasley men and Harry. Each bed was lines upon the back wall with a single chair in between for guest. Each lay unconscious in their beds with multiple bandages upon the bodies.

The ladies all tried their best to stifle a gasp of horror as they got their first glances at the wounded men. Each was torn in their hearts of who to go to first. The group stood in the doorway gazing at the occupied beds as if they were in a trance. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break trance as she rushed to her husband's bedside and grasped his non-bandaged hand.

Ginny taking a cue from her mother rushed to Harry's beside and began to weep as she gently laid her head upon his covered chest. Hermione seeing that Harry was being attended to by Ginny grabbed her parents and anxiously approached Ron's bed. Upon reaching Ron's bedside Hermione noticed the bandage on his head had blood seeping through.

Hermione hoped with all her heart that Ron wouldn't be one of them that would never be the same again. Then immediately felt guilty as she suddenly turned to her parents for comfort as she began to shake with sobs. Everyone heard and saw Hermione's reaction to seeing Ron that they too approached his bed and began to weep as well.

They calmed down they decided that it would probably be best if they approached the rest together. All of them were battered and bruised. Besides Ron, the others did not appear to have any parts missing, but then again they were all covered with thick blankets.

The first week passed slowly with little or no progress from most of the injured. As the week wore on the support group began to look almost as bad as those that remained unconscious. The lack of sleep and minimal eating had begun to drain their health as they refused to leave the wounded sides.

Finally halfway through the second week the six unconscious men began to show signs of life. It wasn't much they would awaken for a brief moment, let out a terrifying scream and then collapse back into their pillows unconscious once again.

Friday morning of the second week, three days before Ginny's birthday, everyone was asleep, or attempting to sleep at least, in makeshift cots provided by the Ministry. Ginny alone was fully awake sitting at Harry's side his hand grasped by hers as she leaned her head upon their hands feeling his hand against her cheek had always been somewhat comforting to her.

Lost in her thoughts as she willed them all to get better she suddenly felt Harry's hand twitched in hers. Started she bolted upright and with hope rising in her heart she whispered, "Harry love? Can you hear me? If you can I just want you to know we are all here you all, we haven't left. Please hurry and come back to me Harry, my heart hurts more each day we have to see you all lay here helpless and unconscious. We love you all." Ginny then shot Harry a blazing look and then thought to herself, _Harry James Potter you hurry back to me, I love you._

"I love you too, Ginny," A weak chorus of six men responded as Harry's hand weakly gave Ginny's a comforting squeeze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Wonderful Surprises at a Birthday to Remember.**

Harry and the others had been released from St. Mungo's just after dinner the night before. Harry accompanied the Weasley's and Grangers back to the Burrow as he no longer had a home of his own. The news of Kreacher had hit Harry hard and he prayed that the house-elf would make a full recovery after being nursed by his children and other house-elves. Harry had been informed that Kreacher had been transported to Hogwarts and that his children were there with him.

"Come on Ron let's go," Harry called up the stairs of the Burrow. It was the day before Ginny's birthday and Harry still had not had a chance to go to Diagon Alley. He knew he already had a birthday gift for Ginny but there was one more thing he wanted to get. Ron too had not gotten Ginny a gift yet and decided to join Harry. Harry and the Weasley men that had been injured when Grimmauld Place was attack had each recovered from the physical wounds. Kreacher with the help of his family was also regaining his strength. Harry still had not had the chance to visit with Kreacher and felt guilty for his conditions as he had not ordered Kreacher to leave when Grimmauld Place was destroyed.

"I'll be there in a bloody minute!" Ron responded down the stairs.

Harry decided to wait for Ron in the kitchen and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table quietly talking while holding hands. Harry was about to turn around to leave so that he wouldn't interrupt their private moment when Mrs. Weasley seen him and called, "Harry dear come in and have a cup of tea. You know Ronald was never one to be punctual for anything."

Harry gave a knowing grin and joined them at the table as Mrs. Weasley poured him a cup of tea. Nervously Harry took a sip of tea. He had been hoping to have a moment alone to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before going to Diagon Alley, and now that he had it he began second guessing his confidence.

Mr. Weasley noticing Harry's discomfort asked, "Everything alright there Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry responded shifting in his chair, "I was actually hoping to talk with the two of you before I go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley asked.

There was a moment of silence as the pair looked expectantly at him, "Well what is it dear?"

"I want to ask Ginny to marry me, and would like to ask your permission," Harry stated quickly trying to mask his nervousness.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look as the trio sat in silence for several minutes. Finally the two came to a silent agreement and Mr. Weasley turned back to Harry, "Harry there is no other man I would want for my daughter. Molly and I would be proud to give our permission."

Harry let out a loud sigh as he realized they had said yes and hadn't try to scold him or tell him to wait. Mrs. Weasley jumped from her seat and rushed to Harry with happy yet tear-filled eyes as she wrapped him in one of her famous motherly hugs.

"I need this to stay between the three of us, I was planning on asking her on her birthday tomorrow," Harry said.

He received nods of agreement from both just as Ron came bounding into the kitchen. He curiously looked at the three as if something was amidst. When no one acknowledged him or said anything he looked at Harry, "You ready to go mate?"

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ron were strolling down the streets of Diagon Alley. Ron was looking into windows of the shops looking for an idea of what to get his only sister for her birthday. Harry who already knew what he was getting Ginny silently walked with Ron as he contemplated telling Ron about his talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, you're okay with me dating Ginny right?" Harry asked.

"Well I wasn't at first to be honest, you know your my best mate an all but Ginny is special she's our only sister," Ron said as he gave Harry a curious glance, "I have gotten used to seeing the two of you together now, but don't go and start groping her now you know because I'd have to pound you into a bloody pulp."

Harry gave a nervous laugh as they continued down the street, "I had a talk with your parents. They gave me their permission to umm… well to ask Ginny to marry me."

"Huh?" Ron asked looking at Harry as if he hadn't heard him.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me, tomorrow on her birthday." Harry repeated. "I already bought her a birthday gift, I actually came here to buy her a ring."

Ron suddenly stopped walking and Harry watched as he seemed to be battling something inside. After several minutes of this Harry cleared his throat which brought Ron back to reality. He looked sternly at Harry and puffed his chest out, "If you hurt her Potter I'll kill you mate."

"I would never…" Harry began then suddenly realized that his best friend had given him his approval as well. Harry smiled ear to ear as he excitedly clasped Ron on the shoulder. "Thanks mate I appreciate it. You'll be my best man won't you? If she says yes that is."

This time Ron laughed, "If she says yes. She will for sure Harry she's been saying that she'd marry you since she was seven. You're in for it now mate. She can be a bit like mum."

His last comment elicited another nervous laugh from Harry as they once again began to walk down the street. They walked in silence as both were lost in their thoughts. Ron finally broke the silence as he looked at Harry curiously, "Harry I know it's none of my business but why are you buying a new ring, I mean… well I just figured you would use your parents."

Harry looked solemnly at Ron for moment then said sadly, "Well I would have but I have no idea where they are as they were never given to me. I assumed they were buried with them."

Finally they stopped in front of a jewelry store. Harry anxiously looked at the displays in the window as a knot began to form in his abdomen. Ron gave a soft chuckle before ushering Harry inside. As they entered Harry noticed the large variety of jewelry inside the glass cases. Harry casually began to inspect the items and finally located a large case full of engagement rings. As he looked rings over multiple times he began to get overwhelmed. Ron who was no help as he immediately separated from Harry and began to scan the cases for a gift for Ginny.

Harry rubbed his temple in frustration and hadn't noticed that the clerk who had been watching him, approach. She was an elderly witch with long silver hair and dull brown eyes. She noticed his famous scar as she watched Harry run a hand through his Harry in frustration. She politely cleared her throat and said, "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?"

"Wha… oh well yes actually. I am looking for a ring but have no idea what to get." Harry responded looking helplessly at the witch. The witch gave Harry a knowing smile.

"This I assume is for a special witch?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Yes it is." Harry answered.

The witch then excused herself from Harry stating that she'd be back in just a minute. Harry watched as the witch retreated to a case by the register and withdrew a small black box from the case. Nervously Harry watched as she made her return trip to him. She then laid the box on the glass counter in front of him and quickly opened the box which revealed a beautiful ring. The band was made up of white gold and had small diamonds all the way around it except for the top which contained a singular large green emerald.

"This Mr. Potter is a ring that was made by the best silversmith in England, who happens to be my late husband." She stated as she removed the ring from the box and gazed at it with glazed eyes. "He was killed a month prior to your defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly yet his gaze was locked onto the ring as he felt it pull him in.

"That's perfect," Harry stated as he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. As he looked at the ring he couldn't help but notice a sudden wave of comforting warmth flood through his body, and the feel of electricity in the air around him. With a large smile he said, "I'll take it."

As Harry approached the counter to pay for the ring Ron had just finished buying his gift for Ginny and shoved it into the pocket of his robes. Harry quickly produced the correct amount of galleons for the ring and after receiving a wish of good luck from the clerk he and Ron left the shop and returned to the Burrow.

The next morning Harry had been lying in bed exhausted as he had barely gotten a wink of sleep as his nerves had kept him awake. For the last hour he had been thinking of his future with Ginny and the possibility of having the pitter patter of children feet running through the house. Harry was especially hoping that one day he would have a little girl that looked like her mother. Harry smiled to himself as he decided to get up and get the day started.

Upon arriving downstairs Harry found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the sitting-room talking to each-other in hushed tones. Mrs. Weasley's eyes shined brightly with excitement. Mr. Weasley had a proud father look plastered on his face as they were talking. Mr. Weasley was the first to see Harry walking down the stairs and gave Mrs. Weasley a gentle nudge and motioned for Harry to join them. Upon seeing Harry Mrs. Weasley's excited faces smiled from ear to ear and glowed in happiness.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Of course it his Harry, this is just a proud day for us," Mr. Weasley advised as Mrs. Weasley rose from her seat and gave Harry a motherly hug.

"It's not everyday your daughter turns seventeen, and gets engaged," Mrs. Weasley quipped.

Harry flashed a large smile and said thoughtfully, "Oh yea, I almost forgot."

"Like bloody hell you did Harry," Mr. Weasley laughed. The three sat there and talked for a while as it was too early for Mrs. Weasley to start preparing breakfast as most of the house wouldn't be awake for a couple hours yet.

"Harry can I see the ring," Molly inquired excitedly. Harry laughed as she reminded him of the group of kids one would always find outside the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley.

"No Molly you know our daughter would kill us all if she knew you've seen the ring before she had a chance." Mr. Weasley answered sternly as if he was scolding a young child.

"Humph," Molly sighed as she sat back with her arms folded across her chest. Harry and Mr. Weasley responded with a soft chuckle at her disappointment.

Harry sat with the older couple at the table all enjoying a quiet cup of tea as they pondered on the upcoming events. Harry quickly began day-dreaming about his future with Ginny as he wondered what she would be doing after her final year at Hogwarts. Harry knew she wanted to play for the Harpies and hoped she would get a chance to do that. Harry also began to think of the possibility of him and Ginny having a few kids, fulfilling the one thing he wished for every time he blew out his birthday candles.

Once everyone had awaken and had been properly fed a large breakfast prepared by Mrs. Weasley, she sent them all off to complete the list of chores she had compiled. Harry once again found himself in the garden fighting the stubborn Gnomes.

Harry let out an exhausted sigh as he tossed a Gnome out of the garden and watched as it somersaulted through the air. Harry quickly wiped the sweat from his brow as was about to attack another Gnome when Mrs. Weasley began to call everyone into the Burrow for lunch. Soon they were all inside seated at table casually talking while eating lunch.

A sudden knock at the door came as a surprise to Mrs. Weasley as the guest for Ginny's party weren't due to arrive until dinner time. Mrs. Weasley frantically rushed to the door with her mind set to send the visitor off until it was actually time for the party. There standing on the door step was Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, who looked worried and fidgeted quite at bit. Kingsley usual posture was now worn down from long days and many nights with small amounts of sleep.

"Hello Minister, what brings you by?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely as she opened the door wider for him to enter.

"I need to speak with Harry if that's alright Molly. I have some… very important… news for him that I know he will want to know about." Kingsley stammered.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the Minister with concern yet stepped back from the door and motioned him in. Kingsley gave a weak smile as he walked pass Mrs. Weasley. "Harry is in the kitchen having lunch with the rest."

Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen with all eyes upon them as they were overheard at the door. Kingsley quickly found Harry's emerald green eyes staring into his as Kingsley could only assume searching for clues for the Minister's visit. Kingsley gave everyone a genuine smile and curt nod of his had as he greeted them "G'afternoon you lot."

There was then a murmur of replies as they all kept shifting their glances from the Minister to Harry as they had overheard Kingsley's reasoning for visiting the Burrow. Harry noticed Kingsley eye him curiously as he nervously finished his goblet of pumpkin juice and waited for Kingsley to continue. Kingsley then cleared his throat and said in a tired voice, "Harry mind if I have a word with you… in private?"

"Of course Minister," Harry replied with curiosity as he rose from the table and followed Kingsley into the sitting room. Kingsley exhaustedly took a sit in an arm chair by the fire place as he absently gazed into the fire for a moment. Harry took a seat across from Kingsley and watched quietly as he stared into the fire. Harry knew Kingsley must have very big news, either good or bad, as he had never known him to portray such uneasiness with Harry.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Harry asked bringing Kingsley back to reality as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry it's been, well it's been a long week as you are aware of." Kingsley stated as he looked upon Harry, he then exhaled nosily and continued, "Harry this week has been quite difficult actually, and well I have been going through Remus's last will and testament. As you can probably guess he has left most of his worldly possessions to his son and mother-in-law Andromeda, and he also left behind a couple letters. There is one for you as well as one that was addressed to the current leader of the Order, currently I am head of the Order until we can have a meeting and discuss its future."

Harry looked to Kingsley's hands expecting to see a letter for him yet the Minister had yet to produce one. Harry gazed questioningly at Kingsley as he waited for him to either continue or produce a letter. Kingsley noticing Harry's reaction began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "We'll Harry in Remus's letter that he had left to the Order he relayed some very important and unknown news about you. Now I must ask you to allow me to explain without interruptions… okay?'

"Of course sir, do you have the letter Remus left me?" Harry asked in anticipation.

Kingsley removed and piece of rolled up parchment from his robes and held it out to Harry who hurriedly accepted it. "I must ask that you refrain from reading it until we have completed our conversation.

Harry eyed the worn and aged parchment for several silent minutes before responding to Kingsley's request. He then gave a quick nod of his head as he waited for the Minister to continue. Kingsley cleared his throat and was about to continue when Mrs. Weasley walked in with a platter of tea and biscuits and said apologetically. "I am sorry to interrupt Minister. Here is some tea, I imagined from the look on your face when you arrived that you could use one."

"Of course thank you Molly," Kingsley stated as he and Harry shifted forward in his seat to accept a cup of tea and a couple biscuits. Mrs. Weasley then shifted her gaze between the two of them looking for any signs that may disclose the subject of their conversation. Finding none she quietly returned to the kitchen with the others.

Kingsley took a healthy swig of his tea and let out a satisfied sigh then began, "As I was saying the letter Remus left for the leader of the Order contained important unknown news about you, for you. It instructions says that I as the leader is to disclose of this information to you prior to allowing you to read the lead he had written you which explains it further."

Kingsley took a break from speaking and took another drink of his tea before he continued. Harry watched Kingsley with building curiosity as he awaited the news. "Harry you have a sister, a twin sister actually."

"I'm sorry Kingsley what did you say?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I could have sworn you said I have a sister which is impossible."

"Its true Harry, I found this letter the day before Grimmauld Place was attacked and I have personally looked into it. I was able to locate your sister; she was raised in the United States. She was as shocked as you are now when I talked to her, and she wanted to immediately come to England. She is very anxious to meet you. With your permission of course I would like to arrange it."

Suddenly the world around Harry began to swirl as he became lights headed. He leaned back against the couch looking at the ceiling in shock and disbelief, how was this possible. Gradually the shock began to wear off and began to be replaced by frustration and anger. How come he was just finding out about this, why hadn't Remus told him he had a sister all this time?

"Harry I know this is a big shock to you and I know you must be feeling some anger and resentment for not being told I assure you that those that had known about this are no longer with you. Her name is Emma Lilly Potter; would you like to meet her?" Kingsley asked as he tried to read the emotions on Harry's face. Harry couldn't respond verbally as tears began to streak down his face. He locked his tear-filled eyes with Kingsley's eyes that were full of concern, and gave a gentle nod. "Brilliant, Harry I will have a quick talk with Molly and then bring her along with me tonight for Ginny's birthday."

"Talk with be about what, and bring who Kingsley?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she had re-entered the sitting-room but stopped when she seen Harry's tear streaked face. She then quickly rushed to Harry's side and gently placed her hand on his cheek, "Harry dear are you alright?"

"I have a sister." Harry responded with a soft smile as he rose from the couch and headed up the stairs. Harry needed to be alone so that he could read Lupin's letter and sort out the emotions that was causing a terrible headache to form. Upon entering his and Ginny's room he slumped down on to the bed and began to unroll the letter from Lupin.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer alive, yet moved on to another adventure. Hopefully I am with your parents and our friends. I know you are more likely angered and hurt for being kept in the dark with the news you have just received. I promise you Harry your parents had no other choice in their actions. The prophecy only included you. Your parents had made the decision in fear that they may be unsuccessful in protecting you and hoped that they would be able to save one of their children. Only three people knew of this decision besides your parents and that was Sirius, Dumbledore and I. Your sister Emma was sent to an orphanage in America when your parents went into hiding with you. Dumbledore and I have been able to secretly ensure that she was taken care of and hoped to re-unite the two of you when this war was over, which I hope is true now as you read this letter. Harry don't cling to the anger I know you are feeling and please don't let it tarnish how you thought about us that knew. I hope you can look forward to the future and find piece in knowing that you really do have a family that loves and cares about you. Though we may not have the same blood flowing through our bodies, take a look around the people that surround you, they see you as family and love you unconditionally as I hope you will understand and forgive us for our actions._

_Stay strong, sincerely,_

_Mooney_

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. How could his parents send away his sister? He knew it must have been extremely difficult for them. Renewed hatred for Voldemort and his followers filled Harry as he thought about all the years that he had been robbed of his family. Remembering all the years he had to endure the Dursleys alone with never knowing what a true loving family was until he had met the Weasleys.

Harry was halfway through the letter a third time when the door opened and Ginny joined him on the bed. Ginny laid her head upon his chest as she draped an arm across his waist. Harry felt the warmth of their love begin to spread throughout his body as they laid there.

"Are you alright Harry? Mum told us all the news," Ginny asked quietly as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm fine love just a bit of a shock," Harry answered as he wrapped his arm across her pack pulling her closer to him.

"Bloody brilliant shock would you say?" She stated as she shifted her head up to peer into his emerald green eyes. When he didn't respond she continued, "Aren't you excited Harry?"

"Excited? Well… I guess you could say that Gin," Harry said as his began to think about what his sister would be like, "Extremely anxious too."

Harry held Ginny tightly as he was lost in his thoughts as her eventual gentle breathing told him that she had slipped off to sleep. Her closeness brought him comfort as he laid there soaking in her warmth. Cautiously he slipped from her grasp and headed back downstairs where he aimlessly wandered around outside.

He found a quiet spot down by the lake and took a seat on its bank. Lazily Harry stared out across the water as his mind was overfull with emotions as he thought about the news he had received from Kingsley earlier. Tears began to cascade down his face as he freely sobbed. Confused with his emotions Harry wondered why he was crying; why hadn't he been elated by the news that he has a sister? Deep down Harry knew his sadness was because he hadn't know about her, that his parents hadn't gotten a chance to be apart of their lives, and that his sister had been raised in an orphanage far away from friends and family.

Several hours later Harry found himself sitting nervously on a bench in the garden as guest began to arrive for dinner. Harry had yet to see Kingsley arrive and wondered what was keeping him. Harry was nervous for two reasons one he would finally meet his sister that he had never known about and the other he would be asking the girl he loved more than anything to be his wife.

Most of the guests arriving for Ginny's birthday were friends and included a few members of Hogwarts staff such as Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. They each greeted Harry warmly but did not protest when he declined to join the conversations. Mrs. Weasley had informed them that he was not to be disturbed as he had received unexpected news earlier in the day.

Harry sat there nervously fidgeting with a small black box in his pocket when he noticed Kingsley's arrival. With him was a witch, Harry's age of course. She was the splitting image of his mother, yet her gentle face was accompanied by their father's hazel eyes.

Harry rose quickly to his feet with butterflies fluttering in his abdomen as they headed towards him. Harry watched the pair anxiously while wondering how his sister was feeling about them finally meeting. As Kingsley reached Harry he extended his hand in greeting.

"Harry good to see you again," Kingsley greeted and then turned towards toward the witch that had accompanied him he continued with a smile, "It's my pleasure to introduce you to your sister, Emma."

Neither Harry nor Emma said anything as they locked gazes, each looking into the depths of the other eyes as if searching for something important. Silent tears began to build in both pairs of eyes as they continued to stare at each-other. Words still unspoken between the pair, tears silently slid down their cheeks as Kingsley's gaze shifted between them. Finally unable to contain herself anymore Emma rushed forwards and threw her arms around Harry's neck as she buried her face into his shoulder and began to sob heavily. Harry wrapped his arms around his sister seeking to comfort her as he too began to openly sob.

"I always knew I wasn't alone. There was always a feeling of something missing, incomplete. Now I know what it was," a gentle sweet muffled voice said from the confines of his shirt. Emma squeezed Harry firmly and pulled away looking up into his face and smiling.

"You look just like mum," Harry said softly with a smile as he wiped a tear from his sister's face.

"Yea I have heard that quite a bit since Kingsley found me, and that I have our father's eyes," Emma beamed proudly. "I assume then that you must have our mother's."

"So I've been told," Harry chuckled, "Come with me. We'll have a walk before dinner. Minister would you mind letting Mrs. Weasley know? We'll just be taking a stroll around the lake."

"Yes of course Harry," Kingsley smiled as he gave each an encouraging pat on the shoulder before heading to be with the other guests.

Harry and Emma began walking around the edge of the lake each telling stories of their childhood and talking about their friends. Each would give a similar chuckle when they would catch the other giving them awkward glances. They arrived at the spot where Harry had spent some time early and took a seat up against a nearby tree.

"It feels so strange being here with you now," Emma said as she looked happily into Harry's eyes. "But it's not a bad strange, I don't know exactly how to explain it but it feels like I… well like I belong."

Harry smiled at his sister and gave her a tight hug, "I know… me too."

"Harry, Minister Shacklebolt has told me that you are returning to Hogwarts to finish your final year of schooling." Emma said as she played with a piece of grass.

"Yes the Minister has instructed me to do so as my first assignment for the auror department," Harry stated.

"Auror department… so you're going to be an auror then?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It's really the only career I have ever thought about to be honest." Harry answered thoughtfully. "What do you plan on doing Emma?"

"I need to finish my schooling as well." Emma responded.

"You haven't finished your schooling yet?" Harry asked confused.

"No I was put into hiding after what's his name took over your Ministry. So I still I have one year to complete." Emma stated absently, and then perked up with a smile and continued, "The best thing is that we both get to finish school together."

"Yeah that'll be brilliant," Harry exclaimed as he climbed to his feet and reached for Emma's hand to help her up as well as they began to head back to the party.

Upon returning they found everyone around a large table in the garden enjoying a cup of tea. As the pair reached the table he cleared his throat and stated, "Everyone I want you to meet my twin sister, Emma."

There was a sudden chorus of gasps as they stated at Harry and Emma with shocked expressions plastered to their faces. The Weasley family, all except Ginny who was not present, was the first to rise from their seats and rush over to the pair.

Mrs. Weasley gave Emma a fierce motherly hug and with tears in her eyes stated, "Merlin! You look just like your mother."

"Thank you. You must be Mrs. Weasley, Harry told me all about his Weasley family," Emma smiled happily as Mrs. Weasley released her.

"Blood hell Harry she's your sister?" Ron exclaimed with a look of astonishment as he came forward to introduce himself. His cursing received a chuckle from Emma and the rest expect for Mrs. Weasley who chose to glare at her son's word choice.

Harry took his time to introduce Emma to everyone there and excused himself as he left her with Professor McGonagall. Harry looked around the table searching for a pair of blazing brown eyes that would always capture his attention when she was around. Harry found Ginny in the flower patch talking with Madame Pomfrey about Garden Gnomes and the benefits of their saliva.

"Madame Pomfrey may I borrow Ginny for a moment there is someone very important that she must meet," Harry smiled softly. The pair looked up from the Gnomes as Ginny grasped Harry's hand.

"Yes of course, let's go Harry," Ginny said softly as they headed back to the group.

Upon returning to Emma, Harry found that Hermione had joined Professor McGonagall in telling her about Hogwarts. "I am sorry to interrupt Professor but Emma I want you to meet someone very important to me."

Harry watched as Ginny and Emma met eyes both having a sweet smile upon their faces. Harry continued, "Ginny this is my sister Emma. Emma this is my Ginny."

Ginny then rushed forward and threw her arms around Emma hugging her tightly. Emma slightly shocked for a second quickly hugged her back. Ginny broke away from their hug and said with a twinkle in her eyes, "I am so glad to meet you Emma we have a lot to talk about so I can tell you all about your brother."

"I am looking forward to it." Emma responded with a large smile.

Ginny then looped her arm around Harry's waist and with a smile she softly teased, "Your Ginny am I? Getting a bit possessive already Potter and you haven't even asked for my hand."

Harry quickly shot her an anxious glance as he cheeks began to redden. He quickly reached into his pocket and felt for the small black box that was concealed inside. He was saved from responding as Mrs. Weasley announced that the food was ready and began ushering everyone to take their seats.

As dinner was served everyone included Emma in their conversations as if she had always been apart of the group. Hermione was excitedly asking her question after question about wizarding schools in America. Just as everyone was finishing up with their plates of food Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen to get the cake.

"Harry dear can you give me a hand please." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley looked at him with a happy twinkle in his eyes.

As Harry joined Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen he found her putting the candles on the cake. She looked up as Harry entered and had a large smile on her face. "Oh Harry are you ready, I am so excited for the two of you it's been very difficult to contain myself."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley I think I am, of course I am nervous too, I just hope she says yes." Harry responded as his hand unconsciously reached into his pocket and fumbled with the box inside.

"No need to worry about that Harry. My daughter has been telling us that she'd marry you one day, and I am positive that her belief of that hasn't changed," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well let's get back then. Harry dear can you grab the plates please."

Harry quickly grabbed the plates off the table and followed Mrs. Weasley back out to the garden. Upon arriving back at the table the seventeen candles on the cake suddenly became lit as everyone joined in the familiar rendition of "Happy Birthday!" When the song was finished Ginny took a quick glance at Harry who was at her side, smiled brightly as she closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

Upon reopening her eyes Ginny felt Harry grasp her left hand as she looked to him she found him kneeling on one knee in front of her. Quickly she gasped as her heart jumped to her throat and tears began to build in her eyes.

Everyone had gone quiet as they watched Harry withdraw a small black box from his pocket. He then smiled up at Ginny and nervously cleared his throat, "Ginny love, you are kind and gentle, yet strong and determined. Without you I feel like I am missing a part of my heart and soul, with you I feel complete. You make the best in me come out when we are together and I want to be all that you need. I love you and would be the luckiest wizard alive if you'd be my wife. Will you be my Ginny?"

Tears freely ran down Ginny's cheek as she smiled ear to ear as she realized what was happening. Struggling to steady her breathing and her hand shaking in his she nodded yes. Harry smiled brightly as he slid the ring upon her hand before rising to his feet as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a very passionate kiss. Suddenly everyone let out the breaths that they had been holding and were on their feet coming forward offering their congratulations. All of Ginny's brothers gave her a kiss on the cheek and a firm handshake for Harry that was accompanied with warnings to treat her right.

When Emma came forward she hugged Ginny first and she then turned to Harry with tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you Harry. Only a couple weeks ago I was an orphan and then I learned I had a brother, and now…"

"I know," Harry said knowingly as he hugged his sister tightly. Ginny watched the siblings embrace and she was happy for the both of them now had a real family.

After everyone had congratulated the couple they all dug into the cake while talking with one another happily. Ginny sat there smiling happily as she fumbled with the ring on her finger noticing the warmth that had surged through her once Harry had slipped the ring upon her hand. _It's perfect, I can't wait to show him how much I like it_, she thought as she gazed and the emerald green ruby.

"Thanks I am glad you like it," Harry smiled as Ginny began to blush. Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. With a smile he thought to himself, _I can't wait for you to show me,_ which caused Ginny to begin to choke on the cake in her . Weasley who happened to be walking by clearing items from the table looked at the couple curiously as she gave Ginny a firm pat on the back.

"Ginny dear you okay?"

"Oh yes mum, Harry just said something funny," Ginny said as she and Harry both began to blush.

Once everyone had finished their cake the dishes on the table quickly disappeared and were replaced by a pile of presents in front of Ginny. She had received the customary watch from her parents, while Hermione and Grangers had given several books. Ron and given her a necklace that had a single emerald stone upon it that matched closely with the ring Harry had given her. Ginny noticed this immediately gave Ron and firm hug and a sisterly kiss on the cheek which made him blush bashfully as Hermione gave him a smile. Finally she had opened all of the gifts except for those from Harry.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as she opened the box from Harry revealing a Firebolt 3 and a nice pair of chaser gloves. She exclaimed excitedly "Oh Harry I love them thank you!"

"Well I figured you would need them if you're to play for the Harpies." Harry responded with a smile.

"They're perfect, Harry I can't wait to try them out," Ginny beamed as she looked over the Firebolt with pride. "I'll have the fastest broom at Hogwarts this year."

"Almost dear," Harry laughed. "I got myself one as well. Had to make sure you don't fly circles around me didn't I."

Shortly afterwards the guest began to leave and the others found themselves sitting in the sitting-room. Ginny was in deep conversation with Emma and Mrs. Weasley as they began planning the wedding of her dreams. Harry mean while sat there quietly on the couch watching them as he thought on the events of the day.

Emma stifled a yawn as she rose to her feet approached Harry and gave a kiss on the cheek, "Well I'm gonna hit the sac. G'night Harry."

"Good night Emma," Harry responded as he watched her walk up the stairs to Ginny's room where she would be staying with Ginny.

Ginny joined him on the couch and soon they were cuddled together with their hands entwined as they looked at the ring. Warmth spread through them as they talked about their future together.

Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head while taking in the scent of fresh flowers in her hair and said softly, "I'm glad you like the ring Gin. I was so nervous at first but then once I saw this one I immediately knew it was the one."

"That's what I thought the first time I saw you," Ginny said with a chuckle as she turned to face Harry. Then with a twinkle in her eye she gently grasped his face in her hands and pulled him towards her. With a seductive smile she said, "I haven't forgotten my promise to show you how much I love it either."

She then pulled his face down to meet hers and after a very satisfying snogging session the couple eventually fell into a peaceful slumber in each-other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Summer Fades Away**

Harry woke the next morning with Ginny wrapped tightly in his arms. They had  
fallen asleep the night before on the couch. At some point during the night or  
early in the morning someone had laid a blanket across them. Ginny was snuggled  
close into Harry's chest breathing gently. Harry gave her a gentle squeeze  
followed with a light kiss to her forehead. Harry laid there enjoying the  
closeness with Ginny as they shared each other's warmth. Movement in the room  
finally caught his attention, there sitting in a chair across from the couch  
was Emma. Upon her face was a peaceful smile as she watched her brother and his  
fiancé.

"Morning Emma, is everything alright?" Harry asked quietly.

Emma's smile widen as she said warmly, "Of course Harry I am just happy that I  
am here with you, and I get to go to school with you. In some ways it's like we  
get a second chance to be kids again together."

Harry watched his sister thoughtfully for a moment. He then had an idea  
and asked, "Emma how about you take a trip to Diagon Alley with me today. We'll  
both need to get some things for school, and we'll get to spend some time  
together."

"That sounds great," Emma beamed as she jumped to her feet, "I'll go get  
ready."

Harry chuckled at her excitement as she ran up the stairs while he was  
admitting to himself that he was pretty excited to spend some time with his  
sister as well. Ginny awaked by the sound of Emma's running up the stairs  
snuggled deeper into Harry with a purr that caught his attention. Harry looked  
down into her brown eyes gazing into his and smiled as she pulled him to her  
for a proper good morning snogging.

"G'morning," Harry said breathlessly when she released him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Ginny smiled mischievously, "How did my fiancé  
sleep?"

"Perfectly, how could I not with a beautiful woman like you beside me," Harry  
answered.

"Oy that's enough you two," Ron scowled as he came down the stairs and took a  
seat in the armchair Emma had occupied moments before, "Just because you're  
engaged doesn't mean you can snog my sister anytime you feel like Harry."

Ginny glared at her brother with her blazing eyes and was about to retort when  
Harry cut in, "Actually mate I think it does so you better get used to it  
because I have some time to make up for."

Ron stared his mouth opened in shock at Harry's answer. Ginny also looked at  
Harry in shock as he stood his ground against her brother. She smiled warmly  
and him and pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips to show her approval.  
Ron grunted but remained otherwise quiet.

"Well what are you going to do today Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry responded, "Well I was going to take Emma to see Diagon Alley and perhaps  
get our school supplies while we are out. You lot are more than welcome to join  
us."

"No Harry it is alright, you and Emma should go alone." Ginny stated when it  
appeared Ron was about to accept Harry's offer to tag along. "You two have many  
years to catch up on don't you?"

"Yes love your right we do," Harry smiled appreciating her understanding.

"Besides, I have a wedding to plan," Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye, "and  
I am sure you could help us Ronald."

"Me, help plan a wedding!" Ron exclaimed with a look of horror on his face,  
"Have you gone bloody mental Ginny? Besides Harry we haven't even received a  
list of things we need yet have we?"

"No Ron your right, and we don't know what house she'll be in either, but  
Professor McGonagall did say she'd stop by this morning." Harry informed.

Once again Ginny's glare returned with Ron's answer and she began to inch her  
hand towards her wand. Harry noticing her movement gently laid a hand on hers  
and gave a small shake of his head. Ron then stated, "Well I guess Hermione  
will want to help anyways."

The room remained quiet until Mrs. Weasley walked in and advised that breakfast  
was ready. This caused Ron and Ginny to rush into the kitchen as Harry, knowing  
well enough not to get between a Weasley and food, slowly rose from his spot on  
the couch and followed. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a bright smile and greeted him,  
"Good morning dear."

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry returned as she gave him a hug.

"Harry I think it's about time you start calling me and Arthur by our names or  
mum and dad. Whichever you prefer but definitely one or the other," Mrs.  
Weasley stated with her hands on her hips.

"Of course mum." Harry responded which caused Mrs. Weasley to wipe away a happy  
tear.

Harry continued on into the kitchen and hurriedly made himself a plate of food  
before all of the Weasleys could devour it. He had just sat down with his plate  
as Emma joined them in the kitchen as she was dressed in muggle clothing.

"Emma a bit of advice for you when dinning with the Weasleys, don't wait to get  
a plate. A moment of hesitation and Ron will have it all demolished," Harry  
said as he began shoveling eggs into his mouth causing the others to laugh.

"Advice taken," Emma said shyly as she gave a small smile to those at the table  
and took a seat next to Harry as Mrs. Weasley began piling food onto her plate.

"Emma, do you know what you want to do after school? Will you be staying in  
England?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I hope to stay in England I suppose since I don't have  
family or a home in US. That is if you don't mind Harry." Emma responded  
looking at the plate of food in front of her.

"Of course I don't mind you're my sister I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Harry responded just as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Professor McGonagall," Mrs. Weasley said as she went to open  
the door.

"Harry what if I am not in Gryffindor?" Emma asked with a worried expression as  
she fumbled her eggs with her fork.

"I wouldn't be too concern Emma, the sorting hat lets you choose," Harry  
responded with a smile which seem to put Emma at ease as Mrs. Weasley returned  
to the kitchen with Professor McGonagall.

"Morning everyone," McGonagall greet with a stern smile which everyone greet  
the Headmistress likewise.

Professor McGonagall looked around the table and then with an approving nod of  
her head began to pull a stack of letters from her robes, "Well most of you  
know the main reason I am here is to sort Miss Potter here for the upcoming  
year. I have also brought letters for each of you lot in return."

The letters were then passed out accordingly to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.  
They accepted the letters from the Headmistress yet refrained from opening them  
as they waited to see Emma be sorted. McGonagall then flicked her wand quickly  
and the sorting hat appeared upon the table in front of Emma, who eyed the old  
worn hat nervously.

"Right then Miss Potter if you please place the sorting hat upon your head," Professor  
McGonagall instructed. Emma reached out with shaky hands and grasped the hat  
and tentatively placed it upon her head.

The others watched in silence as the sorting hat began to debate on which house  
to assign the new student. _Hmmm very brave like your brother I see. A strong  
mind as well. You have a kind and gentle heart and a thirst to achieve,  
interesting, very interesting indeed. You'd be a splendid addition to any of  
the houses, Slytherin perhaps..? No? Much like your brother you are. You wish  
to be with him; yes I can understand your feelings dear. Very well then it  
shall be, _"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat called out.

Harry let out an audible sigh of relief as he congratulated his sister, who  
gave Harry a long hug while whispering in his ear, "You were right."

Harry gave her a knowing smile as they parted and the others came forward to  
offer their own congratulations. Ron smiled, "Good on you Emma, I don't know  
how Harry would of handled a sister in Slytherin house."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione scolded, the latter elbowing him roughly in  
the ribs.

"Well that's taken care of congratulations Miss Potter. Harry since there was  
no Quidditch last year I was hoping that you would be willing to be  
Gryffindor's Captain once more?" Professor McGonagall asked as she extended the  
Captain's badge towards him.

Harry smiled widely and accepted the badge, "Brilliant, of course Professor I  
didn't think we'd be allowed to play this year."

"Of course you are Harry," McGonagall stated with a smile, "Miss Granger and  
Mr. Weasley I had hoped you'd accept the responsibilities of Head Boy and Girl?  
Oh, and Miss Weasley you'll be a Prefect?"

"Of course Headmistress," Ginny and Hermione responded while Ron looked  
confused as if he had misunderstood the Headmistress.

"Mr. Weasley, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Professor I thought you asked me to be Head Boy." Ron explained.

Professor McGonagall smiled and stated, "That I had Mr. Weasley, do you  
accept?"

"Are you sure Professor? Me, Head Boy, why not Harry?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley Hogwarts would be honored to have you as Head Boy, beside I  
believe Mr. Potter will be otherwise preoccupied, which brings me to another  
topic I wished to speak to you about Mr. Potter." McGonagall advised.

Harry looked at the Headmistress anxiously as if he was about to be scolded for  
something he had yet to do. "Well you see Harry it seems we have a rather large  
group of first and second years this year due to many of them not being  
admitted last year. Well as it is we have obtained a Professor for Defense  
Against the Dark Arts but he will need help with the first and second years.  
When this was brought to my attention at a staff meeting a solution was  
unanimously voted upon. What I am proposing is that you will be the Professor for  
Defense Against the Dark Arts for the first and second years."

"Me, teach the first and second years? Professor I highly doubt that I am  
qualified to do that, there must be other solutions." Harry gasped.

"Well Harry I have talked with Minister Shacklebolt and he has told me that you  
lot had accepted his offers of employments and that his first assignment for  
you was to return to Hogwarts to finish your schooling. If you agree to accept  
this position you will not be paid by Hogwarts and you will continue to receive  
your salary from the Ministry. Also as the Professor who accepted the offer to  
teach this year can only do so for this year, the permanent position will be  
vacant once again. However if at the end of this year you wish to return to  
Hogwarts the next year as the permanent DFADA Professor I would be quiet please  
to accept that, and Minister Kingsley has stated that he would be willing to  
release you from your agreement with him on the condition that you will remain  
as an available advisor."

Harry looked at McGonagall with shock evident upon his face, "I… Okay Professor  
I will accept this year, and I will think about the permanent position."

"Thank you Harry," McGonagall said as her normal stern smile loosened a bit and  
grew wider.

"Just a question Professor, I'll still be able to play Quidditch this year?"

"Of course Potter I wouldn't want to keep the best Seeker ever from Gryffindor  
house out of the game his last year would I," McGonagall smiled, "Or should I  
say Professor Potter."

"That bloody brilliant, Harry a Professor." Ron exclaimed clapping his best  
mate on the shoulder while receiving a glare from Mrs. Weasley and Professor  
McGonagall for his choice of language.

"Well I must be off then a lot to do with the start of the school year approaching.  
Good day to you all." Professor McGonagall stated as she collected the sorting  
hat and made her way to the door. "Oh by the way Harry further information can  
be found in the letters you lot received."

After Professor McGonagall left they each looked at the letters in their hands.  
Harry had three letters as the others only held one. Looking through them he  
noticed one was addressed to Emma. He handed her the letter and quickly began  
to open his. One letter contained a list of items he would need for the school  
year while the other contained information in regards to the Professor position  
he had accepted and another list containing items he would need to complete his  
responsibility as an instructor.

"Well," Harry sighed as he looked over his two lists, "Looks like a long day in  
Diagon Alley."

An hour later Harry and the others were walking along the streets of Diagon  
Alley when Harry realized that he needed to retrieve gold from Gringotts to  
purchase his and Emma's things. Harry pulled her to the side and quietly  
asked, "Emma do you have any gold?"

Emma's face flushed red as she shook her head silently. Harry grabbed her hand  
and told the others that they would meet up with them shortly as they had to  
make a stop at Gringotts. As they walked down the street Harry began  
questioning Emma about her childhood, "So what part of America was the  
orphanage where you were staying?"

"It was in Kentucky a really small town called Demossville, but I went to Salem  
Witches' Institute in Boston, Massachusetts." Emma responded as she gazed into  
windows of the shops they passed.

"Salem Witches' Institute?" Harry asked as he looked at Emma with a confused  
expression.

"Yes it's one of the wizarding schools in America that American, Mexican and  
Canadian witches and wizards attend. It is actually the first to be founded.  
The others were founded as the country grew in size." Emma responded as they  
approached the steps to Gringotts.

"That's brilliant," Harry stated as they started up the stairs, "You'll have to  
tell me all about Salem I want to know all about your schooling."

"Yea sure we can grab lunch or something." Emma replied with a smile.

As they entered Gringotts, Harry felt every pair of goblin eyes fall upon him  
and his sister. Quietly the pair made their way up to the counter that  
was occupied by a goblin who hadn't looked up as he was lost in the task that  
currently had his attention. Harry and Emma waited patiently for several  
moments and still the goblin did not look up or recognize their presence.

Harry cleared his throat and stated, "I would like to see Rikjan please."

The goblin finally looked up at Harry with a glare as he showed that he didn't  
like to be interrupted even if it was by Harry. His eyes narrowed as he  
switched his gaze between the pair in front of him. He then pointed to of the  
doors behind him and then stated with a snarl, "He will see you in there."

Harry not waiting for the goblin to say more grasped Emma's hand and began to  
lead her towards the door. Once through the door Harry recognized the room  
where he had met with Rikjan earlier in the summer. Harry motioned to the empty  
chair in front of the desk for Emma to sit while drawling one up for him to sit  
in as well. Harry then realized that Emma was about to be shocked as he was  
when he found out about his wealth. Harry didn't know if the goblins would go  
along with what he was planning but hoped they would.

"Emma I forgot to tell you well until early I hadn't thought of it to be  
honest, but mum and dad left us some gold." Harry informed.

"Really? Well at least I'll be able to pay for my own stuff this year." Emma  
responded as she stared thoughtfully at the floor in front of her. She then  
continued with a slightly embarrassed expression, "I always had to use hand me  
down stuff when I was growing up, never having money you know."

Harry gently laid his hand upon hers just as the door behind the desk opened  
and in walked Rikjan. With an expression that looked to be mix between a snarl  
and smile Rikjan came forward and greeted the pair, "Ah, Mr. Potter it's good  
to see you again, and umm..?"

"Rikjan this is my sister, twin sister Emma," Harry informed as he noticed  
Rikjan looking at Emma curiously.

"Sister? I didn't know your sister had returned." Rikjan advised.

Harry looked at the goblin in confusion, "I'm sorry Rikjan of course you didn't  
know I had a sister, I only found out myself yesterday."

"No Mr. Potter we goblins did know you had a sister through our magic but were  
unable to tell you."

"How did you know? Why couldn't you tell me?" Harry asked getting angry.

"My apologies Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter we goblins are unable to reveal that  
type of information to any witch or wizard it must be done by another." Rikjan  
explained as he noticed Harry's tone changed. He then looked directly at Emma  
and continued, "Miss Potter I have been holding this key for many years."

Rikjan then pulled an old envelope from his pocket and handed it to Emma. Emma  
opened the envelope and slid the contents out into her hand. There was a key  
that matched Harry's. Emma looked at the goblin with confusion on her face,  
"What's the key for sir?"

"It belongs to your vault Miss," Rikjan informed. "Your parents had a vault for  
the each of you and when you turned of age the Potter family vault was  
automatically divided between the two of you."

"So does that mean she has as much gold as I do?" Harry asked curiously. "Why  
wasn't she told of the vault before now

Rikjan responded, "No sir as you have inherited the Black's family vault you  
have quite a bit more than your sister. This being said she still has a  
substantial amount in her vault. To answer you last question Mr. Potter she  
wasn't told because we could not divulge that information because we are not  
permitted to until she turns of age. At that point the magic we were bounded by  
ended until then only a witch or wizard would have been able to inform her."

"Then I wish to split the amount from the Black's vault with my sister." Harry  
stated, as Emma gasped.

"As you wish sir it is your money after all." Rikjan stated.

"Harry no I cannot allow you to…" Emma began but was cut off by Harry.

"Sorry Emma but it's not up for discussion I know Sirius would have done so if  
he had known we'd meet eventually." Harry stated. Rikjan gave Harry a quick nod  
and then provided each a small piece of parchment with the balance of their  
vaults on it. Harry noticed that his was only slightly smaller. Emma on the  
other hand stared opened mouth and pale faced at the parchment. She then  
shifted her gaze between Harry and Rikjan.

"There must be a mistake; this is way too much right Harry?" Emma exclaimed as  
she showed Harry her piece of parchment showing that her balance matched his.

"Goblins don't make mistakes Miss, especially when it comes to gold," Rikjan  
responded slightly offended.

"Of course not Rikjan, she's just in shock is all," Harry stated which Rikjan  
responded with an understanding nod of his head. "We will be purchasing quite a  
bit of things today here in Diagon Alley, can I have the shop owners send the  
invoices here to be paid?"

"Of course Mr. Potter that will be okay."

Harry then rose to his feet and extended his hand to Rikjan who looked at it  
curiously for a moment before grasping it, "Thank you for your help Rikjan  
we'll be off then."

Harry and Emma left Gringotts and met up with the others and began running from  
shop to shop to purchase the supplies they would need. Once they had completed  
their shopping Harry was exhausted as he sent everyone's purchases back to the  
burrow. Suddenly a thought came to Harry and he asked Emma, "Emma do you have  
an owl?"

"No Harry I don't I never had the gold for one," Emma replied quietly as her  
face reddened slightly.

"Brilliant, Ginny want to join us?" Harry asked as he grasped both Emma and  
Ginny's hands and began heading towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

They entered the shop and began to peer around into the darkness as the hooting  
and fluttering of wings could be heard from the owls rattling inside their  
cages. As the trio entered further into the shop barely visible through the  
darkness was the counter with an elderly wizard behind it. Harry noticed that  
the clerk was watching them yet remained quiet not evening calling at a  
greeting as the three began to spread out traversing the isles. Harry chuckled  
to himself as he realized how much the clerk resembled the owls he sold.

Harry was looking at a snowy white owl that reminded him of Hedwig. As he  
stared into the owls friendly blue eyes he felt a twinge of pain in his heart  
and tears began to sting his eyes as he remembered how his first feathery  
friend died as she flew in between Harry and a killing curse. Sadly Harry said  
to himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes, _Sorry Hedwig you were a  
great friend I always remember you and will be eternally grateful to you._

Ginny approached Harry from behind and noticed him wipe his eyes. Instantly she  
realized that he was remembering Hedwig and she gently grasped his hand in  
hers. Harry turned his head towards her and then seeing her gave her an  
appreciative but small smile.

"Have you found an owl for you?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

Ginny in return looked at Harry with a confused expression then stated, "I  
thought we were here to get you and Emma an owl. I don't need one Harry but  
thank you."

"I want to get you an owl two birds flying back and forth with notes will be  
much faster than one," Harry stated with a genuine smile.

Ginny attempted to refuse for several more minutes but Harry remained adamant  
about purchasing her an owl, so she eventually caved and attempted to choose a  
little owl that was the cheapest. Harry insisted that she paid no attention to  
the price tag stating that the owl had to be very strong for numerous  
deliveries a day. In the end she allowed Harry to purchase her a grey barn owl  
that she had been trying to discreetly eye the entire time she had been in the  
shop. Harry himself picked a large eagle owl. With their selections picked  
Harry and Ginny wandered through the shop looking for Emma. They found her  
standing in front of the snowy owl Harry had visited with earlier.

Upon approaching her she turned to them with her eyes bright and moist and a  
large smile plastered on her face. Harry instantly knew she had made her  
selection and led the group to the counter. The clerk who hadn't stopped  
watching them quickly rose to his feet when they approached him.

They left the shop each with a cage that contained their new owls in tow. Harry  
quickly sent the owls to the burrow as the three headed to the Leaky Cauldron  
for lunch. The three spent most of their time talking rather than eating. Harry  
and Emma both eager to learn about their siblings childhood and Ginny eager to  
become as close to her soon to be sister-in-law as possible. Through their  
conversation Harry learned a lot about American culture and that Salem Witches'  
Institute was very similar to Hogwarts. Emma did say that until recently SWI  
had only accepted witches, but now accepted wizards as well.

"He was really cute," Ginny stated causing Harry's face to turn scarlet. She  
had just finished telling Emma how they had met while Harry was looking for  
platform 9 ¾.

"So when did you start dating?" Emma asked as she chuckled at her brother's  
embarrassment.

"Well we started dating in my fifth year after we won the Quidditch Cup," Ginny  
smile as she stared into Harry's eyes remembering their first kiss in the  
Gryffindor common room. Ginny then went into the story in detail which got more  
giggles from the girls as Harry's face remained scarlet.

"Weren't very bright when it came to witches were you Harry." Emma stated after  
Ginny explained how she had tried to get Harry to notice her for years before  
he finally had.

"Well it's not like we have a class at Hogwarts in the subject," Harry  
responded pretending to be offended and causing the girls to giggle more.

The trio returned to the Burrow after lunch and spent some time trying out  
Harry and Ginny's new broom. Emma who had never flown a broom before refused to  
try stating she wasn't a fan of flying and would enjoy watching the others. She  
joined Hermione who was seated on a bench in the garden reading a rather large  
book most likely reading this year's textbooks. Emma sat with Hermione watching  
as the other began a game of Quidditch, well it wasn't a full out game they  
mainly just passed the Quaffle back and forth.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and looked up from her book and called out to Harry,  
"Harry, you have to see this. It's the locket."

At the mentioning of the locket Harry with Ron and Ginny in his wake quickly  
landed beside Hermione and began to read the section she was indicating which  
also had a picture of the locket. Harry quickly looked at his scarred hand and  
sure enough his scar matched the picture. Quickly they began to read.

**Merlin's Locket of the Heart.**

The locket created by Merlin is the only known weapon against the powerful  
magic of love. Merlin created the locket in the late 1500's but never found a  
cause to use its power. While it is rumor that the locket had the power to  
defeat most of magic produced by love it is also rumored to give the wearer the  
ability to recruit wizards and witches with darkened souls to join their cause  
whatever it may be. A defense against the locket is still unknown to this day.  
The locket which had previously been kept in the Department of Mysteries in the  
English Ministry vanished in the late 1800's. The whereabouts of the locket are  
still unknown as many a witch and wizard had spent their lives searching for  
it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron stated as he finished reading and looked at Harry.

"You can say that again mate," Harry agreed. "So much for a normal year, huh?"

For Harry the rest of summer passed by quickly and pleasantly. He was spending  
most of his time with Emma, and Ginny. The three of them spent many hours  
together with Mrs. Weasley planning their wedding which they had decided would  
be the weekend they returned from Hogwarts. Harry knew this would please  
Ginny's parents who although happy for Harry and Ginny secretly prayed that the  
couple would wait to start a family until after they completed Hogwarts. When  
he wasn't planning the wedding him and Emma were growing closer as siblings and  
did their best to make up for the time they lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Hogwarts.**

"Ronald Weasley get up now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, over the sounds of Ron's snoring, from the doorway as she tried again to stir Ron from his slumber. Harry looked up at Ron's bed as he threw a few last minute items into his trunk. Shaking his head he began to look around until he found one of his old trainers. Harry then chucked the shoe towards the sleeping mass. It found its mark with a solid thud.

Harry had moved back into Ron's room once Emma had gotten settled in Ginny's room. Hermione had decided to return to Ginny's room as well so that Harry wouldn't have to spend the rest of his summer sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. Silently Harry had mixed feelings about Hermione rejoining Ginny. He was happy because of sleeping on the couch he had begun to wake in the morning with a very stiff neck and aching back. On the other hand it would mean fewer nights of sleeping with Ginny in his arms as he would have no excuse to be sleeping on the couch.

"Bloody hell!" Ron bellowed as he shot up into a sitting position and began to look around while rubbing his side where the shoe had hit him. He finally noticed the shoe and began to glare at Harry, who was trying to look busy getting things together as he fought to hide the satisfied smirk on his face. "What was that for you prat?"

"Huh?" Harry asked looking offended as he took a look at Ron who was holding up Harry's trainer. "Oh well your mum was getting right mad to be honest. Lucky it was just my trainer I'd say. Your mum looked mad enough to bring up a pail of cold water and toss it on you."

"Yeah, I guess your right mate," Ron said as he climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day. "Well I guess I'll go grab a quick bite to eat before we have to go."

As Ron made to leave the room Harry asked, "Well since you're on your way down how about a hand with hauling my trunk downstairs?"

"Blimey Harry you're a bloody wizard and of age now just levitate the bloody thing," An annoyed Ron stated as he gave Harry a strange look before hurrying out of the room.

"Right, why didn't I think of that?" Harry said out loud to himself. Harry set his owl's cage on top of his trunk. Inside the cage slept Harry's large eagle owl that he had named Severus. Severus hooted happily at Harry who had just thrown several owl treats into the cage. He then withdrew his wand from his pocket and with a quick flick of his wrist hand his trunk and cage floating out the door and down the stairs as he followed behind it.

Once down stairs Harry placed his trunk with the others that had been piled next to the door. As Harry finished setting his things down he turned to face the rest of the room and found that Emma and Ginny were seated in the sitting room talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry cleared his throat as he entered the room and gave Ginny a quick kiss before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Good morning love," Ginny greeted as she clasped his hand with hers.

"Morning," Harry returned, "Everything okay?"

"Oh yea Emma and I were just talking about the wedding and Hogwarts. I've asked her to be my maid of honor," Ginny smiled.

Emma looked uncertainly at Harry and advised, "I've accepted, that is if you have no objections."

Harry smiled and replied, "No objections here. That's brilliant actually."

Mrs. Weasley then came into the sitting room advising everyone she encountered on her way that it was time for them all to go. "The Ministry has sent us a couple cars that we can use to get to King's Cross today. We all must hurry they are waiting outside and we must leave now if we're going to make it to the station on time."

Just as everyone headed towards the pile of trunks and cages beside the door to begin to haul their trunks out to the waiting cars Harry casually waved his wand and all of the trunks began floating out the door.

"Show off," Ron murmured as he walked out the door watching all of their trunks gently loaded themselves into the two waiting vehicles. Mrs. Weasley and the girls chuckled softly.

"Sorry mate next time I'll let you haul your own if you'd like," Harry teased with slight grin.

With their belongings already loaded Ron and Hermione jumped into the first vehicle with Mrs. Weasley while Harry took the second vehicle with Ginny and Emma. With a jolt the vehicles pulled forward commencing their trip.

While in the other vehicle Mrs. Weasley was scolding Ron for waking up late. Harry and Ginny did their best to ease his sister's nervousness and fear of attending Hogwarts during the drive.

Ginny was excitedly talking about the castle and the many secrets that were hidden within its bounds. Emma listened with bright eyes as Ginny talked. Harry laughed at their behavior as he watched the scenery pass by out of the window.

"I have never gotten to see a Quidditch match before, that should be really exciting," Emma smiled as Harry's attention returned at the mentioning of his favorite sport.

"I'll say it's the best sport ever imagined." Harry stated, "You'll be coming out for the team of course Emma."

"That'll be brilliant. I bet she'll be amazing." Ginny agreed.

"Well no I have never played before and I think I would enjoy watching more," Emma stated.

"Really?" Harry asked crestfallen.

Emma nodded and sensing something other than her not wanting to play Quidditch may have bothered her brother, "Don't worry Harry we'll still get to spend time together."

"Yea I know it's just this year will be quite busy for most of us, especially with classes and me teaching a class now."

"Harry we'll still have weekends and Hogsmeade visits." Ginny advised while giving his hand a squeeze. "Besides Emma will find things she enjoys doing."

They spent the remaining portion of the drive talking casually about the wedding. Well Ginny and Emma talked about the wedding while listened quietly.

When they reached the station they loaded their trunks onto trollies and entered the station. Harry smiled at Emma's confused gaze as she watched Ron and Hermione casually walk into the barrier that lead to Platform 9 ¾.

"If you're nervous it's best to take it at a run." Harry informed his sister as he waited for her go ahead of him.

As he always did at the start of each year Harry stared as the Hogwarts Express in amazement as he came out of the barrier of 9 ¾ platform. The realization that this would be his last year riding the train to Hogwarts as a student suddenly dawned on him. Harry turned around and found his sister with the same smile and awestruck look he always got when he seen the train at the beginning of each year. Harry chuckled and began pulling his sister behind him.

Harry also noticed that most people were staring at him; the young witches and wizards would gaze at him with awe in their eyes, as he moved from the entry way and further in to the massive crowd on the platform. He was joined by the others as they began to push their way through the sea of people.

Everyone, including Emma, received the normal bone crushing motherly hug from Mrs. Weasley just before they all climbed aboard the train. Ron, Hermione and Harry each received the normal 'try to have a normal year' speech from Mrs. Weasley as she gave them their embraces.

"Emma dear don't think you're leaving without a hug do you?" Mrs. Weasley stated with a smile as Emma went to follow Harry on the train. Emma returned with a small shy smile of her own and as she received a warm hug, "Do keep a watch on your brother for me dear. He has a knack for getting into trouble that one does."

"Yes ma'am I'll try." Emma stated as her smile grew larger at the mentioning of her brother as a warm sensation of knowing she had family began to envelope her.

Once on the train they began their search for an empty compartment which they found at the end of train. They all plopped down on the seats as the train began to lurch forward. Ginny who had been sitting next to Harry began to snuggle up to Harry with her head resting on his chest.

Emma let out an audible sigh as she began to stare out the window watching the scenery pass by. Harry noticed the sigh and asked, "Nervous sis?"

Emma responded with a weak smile and a small nod of her head. Ginny gave her a warm smile and stated, "No worries Emma you'll be with us and most likely be sharing a room with Hermione and me."

"You'll be fine Emma. You'll enjoy Hogwarts its… well it's magical is the only way I can really explain it." Harry stated. Emma responded with another silent nod of her head.

Ron who was next to Emma with his armed enlaced with Hermione's said, "I'd steer clear of the Slytherins if I were you. They're a horrid lot."

Emma smiled at Ron's advice just as the door to their compartment opened and in came Neville and Luna each clasping the others hand. They took a seat next to Ginny and Harry.

"How was your summer you lot?" Neville asked.

Harry chuckled as he noticed that Neville was attempting to prevent attention coming to him and Luna by placing their hands on the portion of the seat between them, which wasn't much as they had sat close together. Ron noticed this as well and stated teasingly, "I think we'd be more interested in hearing about the summer you two have had."

Neville began to blush as Luna beamed at the others and simply stated while raising their hands to show the rest, "Neville and I have started dating."

"That's great you guys how did it happen?" Ginny asked from Harry's chest.

"Well we actually got together before we left Hogwarts," Neville started. When it appeared he wasn't going to continue Luna finished, "We were working on repairs to the Castle together and started talking. Then we started spending more time together and eventually it kind of just happened."

The group spent the next few minutes telling each other about their summers and the attacks from the Death Eaters which had placed Luna's father in the hospital for a while and Neville told of how his grandmother bravely fought the Death Eaters that attacked his home and was injured herself. Harry himself filled Luna and Neville in on the summer that the rest had and informed them that he had a sister.

"You must be Harry's sister, I'm Luna and this is Neville." Luna stated to Emma who had been silently watching the group. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah I'm Emma nice to meet you too, both of you." Emma smiled.

"It's been all over the Prophet, that and Harry and Ginny's engagement," Luna stated sending an uncommon glare towards Ginny as she said the latter.

"Oh Luna I'm sorry I didn't owl you about it. I simply been a right prat forgetting to tell you." Ginny stated as she raised from Harry's chest giving Luna an apologetic look.

"Well let's see it then," Luna stated with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, then seeing everyone's confused looks she continued, "The ring Ginny!"

With that Ginny excitedly thrust her hand towards her friend. As Luna took Ginny's left hand into her own Ginny noticed that she too had and engagement ring on. Ginny looked up at her friends face and received a small nod.

Suddenly to the surprise of everyone else in the compartment the two jumped to their feet as they began to shriek while clasping hands and bouncing excitedly with each other. The sudden movement and screaming caused Harry to jump in his seat as he instinctively pulled out his wand. He noticed that Emma, Ron and Hermione had also pulled their wands. Everyone except Neville looked at the pair with utter confusion showing on their faces as the pair continued to shriek.

"What's going on?" Harry inquired as he looked at the pair as if they were crazy.

Finally the pair stopped their screaming and bouncing as Ginny turned towards the rest with a firm grasp on Luna's left hand, "They're getting married as well."

Everyone gasped as they saw the ring on her hand. Then quickly began to congratulate the engaged couple. Neville nervously shook the hands of Ron and Harry while accepting a hug from each of the girls.

"We kept in touch throughout the summer and visited each other frequently. Neville actually asked me to marry him after we were attacked by Death Eaters. We were both at St. Mungo's visiting my father and his Grandmother when he asked me." Luna beamed proudly looking at her hand.

"Well Ron what about you two?" Neville asked as he nodded his head towards Hermione, causing the pair to blush slightly.

"We…um…well…" Ron began.

"We've talked about it, but Ronald here hasn't asked me yet has he." Hermione finished giving Ron a quick glare as she looked at the ring Luna's hand thoughtfully.

Ron began to blush further as he looked at his feet after receiving the glare from Hermione. Harry chuckled as he watched his friend behave as if he had just been scolded by his mum. Harry had assumed that his friends have had a conversation of some sort about marriage, especially since Hermione had been helping Ginny plan their wedding since the engagement.

Just as the time when Hermione went to say something else the snack trolley arrived outside the compartment as the elderly witch poked her head in and asked if they needed anything. Ron seizing his opportunity quickly exited the compartment to purchase some food.

He returned with an arm full of snacks as he regained his seat next to Hermione and began to shovel the snacks into his mouth. Hermione continued to glare as she scoffed Ron's eating habit, "Seriously how can you consume so much at once. You just ate before we left the Burrow."

Ron who had just stuffed a cauldron cake into his mouth just shrugged his shoulders. Harry seeing an opportunity to tease his best mate stated, "Ease of Hermione that's was a least an hour ago."

Harry's remark caused everyone to giggle, except Ron who began to choke on the contents inside his mouth as he tried to retort. Hermione gave Harry a smile as she slapped Ron firmly on the back to help dislodge the obstruction from his throat.

"Bloody hell Harry you trying to kill me mate?" Ron gasped as his throat cleared and he had swallowed several gasps of air.

"Perhaps you should learn to chew your food Ronald," Hermione scolded as she noticed several small faces peering in through their compartment's door window.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the door bringing the faces to everyone's attention. Harry let out a sigh of annoyance as Neville rose to his feet and opened the door causing a pair of young wizards to fall into the compartment on top of each other.

"Can we help you?" Neville asked as the pair began to untangle themselves from each other their faces red with embarrassment.

"S…sorry." The smaller of the two said as they were finally able to return to their feet. "We were told that Professor Potter was on the train."

"So you decided to make it a habit to find and to annoyingly stare at a Professor did you." Ron chided.

"Sorry sir, Mr. Weasley." The second wizard stated as the pair began to stare at their feet.

"You see sir, we are muggle born and just heard about you and well," The first wizard began as he nervously ran a hand through his blond hair.

"It's okay what can I do for you…" Harry stated softly. "Well how about you begin with telling me your names."

At this both wizards looked up from their feet their gazes meeting Harry's. The blond boy then stated, "My name is Ralph Johnstone, Professor."

"And I am Robby Kingsmith, Professor." The second boy with coal black hair stated.

"Well Mr. Johnstone, Mr. Kingsmith I am Harry Potter, I assume you are first years so it'll be Professor Potter once we reach the Castle. Is there something I can help you with?" Harry asked.

"No sir Professor to be honest we were really just hoping to see you. We actually hadn't planned on speaking with you." Ralph stated as the pair began to stare at the feet once again.

"Right well then it's nice to meet you," Harry stated as he extended his hand. The pair looked up and nervously shook his hand as their faces began to turn red. "Well now that you've met me I would recommended you return to your compartment and change into your robes as we shall be arriving here soon."

"Yes sir," The pair mumbled as they made a hurried exit. Harry and the others then began to put their robes on as well.

Once they all had their robes on Hermione pulled Ron to his feet and advised that they needed to check the compartments to ensure everyone was ready to disembark the train once they arrived.

The others spent the remaining time chatting casually about the upcoming term as they wondered what surprises awaited them. Ginny who had resumed her place snuggled up next to Harry with her head on his chest began to trace a badge that had been embroidered on his robes that contained the word Professor. Ginny snuggled into Harry as she began to softly chuckle.

"What's so funny you?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

Ginny smiled up at him and responded, "I'm dating a Hogwarts Professor."

This caused the rest of the occupants to join her in laughter. Harry too found himself chuckling as he squeezed Ginny and kissed her on the top of her head.

Finally they reached the Hogsmeade station and began to make their way out into the crowded corridor with the others slowly making their way towards an exit. Harry grasped Ginny's hand firmly as he began to lead her the throng of people and off the train.

Warm air met their faces as they climbed off the train. Emma followed behind Harry and Ginny as they began heading to the waiting carriages that would take them to the Castle. Emma heard many gasp as they approached the carriages. She was sure that they were gasping because the lead carriage has just begun its journey to the castle being pulled by what appeared to her to be an invisible force. Emma climbed into a carriage with Ginny and Harry.

Emma looked in awe as their carriage lurched forward. Harry notice Emma's look tried to explain, "They are pulled by Thestrals."

"Why are they invisible?" Emma asked curiously.

"They're not. Well at least not to everyone," Ginny informed as she and everyone else in the carriage with the exception of Emma looked to the head of the carriage with sad faces with tears building in their eyes.

Harry noticed Emma's confused looked and began to explain, "Only those who have seen death can see them. With many dying in the battle most the returning students can now see them, with the exception of the lower years most likely."

"Oh," Emma said realizing why everyone had a look of gloom on their faces. Quietly she began watch and enjoyed the passing landscape.

Finally the Castle came into view and Emma let out an amazed gasp. Her eyes wide she stared at the amazing site before her.

"That's Hogwarts?" Emma asked not removing her eyes from the Castle.

Harry smiled as he watched his sister gaze as the neared the school, "Yeah, that's Hogwarts. Amazing isn't it."

"It's perfect." Emma said happily.

"Wait till you see it in the daylight." Ginny stated with a smile.

When they finally reached the Castle they joined the throng of students piling into the Castle and headed into the Great Hall. Harry once again caught Emma gazing happily at the bewitched ceiling that appeared to not be there at all. Harry chuckled as they continued towards the Gryffindor table.

Emma and the others found an empty section of the Gryffindor table unoccupied and took their seats together waiting for the Headmistress to begin the sorting. When it appeared that everyone had arrived except the first years Ron and Hermione hurriedly rushed in and took seats across from Harry. Harry greeted them silently as he scanned the staff table in attempt to determine who the new DFADA Professor was when he spotted Aberforth Dumbledore sitting next to Hagrid. Harry turned to the others and said quietly, "I think the new DADA Professor is Aberforth."

The others quickly scanned the staff table. Hermione then stated approvingly, "Well I'd say they made a good choice. I wonder who the empty seat beside Dumbledore is for."

The others nodded in agreement as Professor Flitwick the new Deputy Headmaster began to lead the largest group of first years they'd ever seen into the Great Hall. Once they all filed in Headmistress McGonagall then rose from her seat and raised her hands calling for everyone to quiet down.

"Welcome all new and old students. Let's do our best to make this an enjoyable year. Before we start the sorting as you may notice that this year's group of first years appears to be one of the largest. Well that would be because majority of last year's first years weren't permitted to attend. That along with the return of the majority of last year's seventh years there will be more students attending than any other year in Hogwart's history." McGonagall's voice echoed through the room. She then looked at Professor Flitwick and finished, "Professor Flitwick if you would, let's begin the sorting."

Professor Flitwick gave a curt nod and with a wave of his wand a stool appeared with the sorting hat perched on top. Flitwick then pulled a scroll from the pocket of his robes and began calling names. One by one the young witches and wizards stepped forward to be sorted.

Harry joined the others as they cheered the final first year to be sorted in to Gryffindor. As the sorting had completed Professor McGonagall once again rose to her feet to address the students.

"There is one other new student that I would like you all join me in making her feel welcomed and assist her with adjusting, Emma Potter. Miss Potter has decided to join her brother Harry while they both finish their last year of schooling. Welcome Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall stated while directing a warm smile in her direction. The other occupants let out a gasps of shock and began craning their necks trying to get a view of Emma. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued, "Right now that is done, I would like to remind all students that the forbidden forest is still off limits, and that the list of items not permitted will be posted in the common rooms of each house. I would also like to take this time to welcome the new DADA instructors Professor Aberforth Dumbledore for third years and up; As for the first and second years we have Professor Harry Potter, who it appears has forgotten to take his proper seat," The Headmistress sent Harry a small smirk as she commented on his seating while motioning a hand towards the empty seat beside Professor Dumbledore. She then continued without missing a beat, "Mind you Professor Potter may still be a student and has studying of his own to complete I expect everyone shows the proper respect to his position as he will have the authority of a full Professor. That is all tuck in."

Just as she finished her last sentence food of many different variations appeared on the tables in front of them as everyone began to eat shamelessly piling their plates high with the different variety of foods. The Great Hall then became polluted with noise as conversations began over different topics. Many students we talking about their summer with their friends.

Harry and the others were chatting casually while eating when Dennis Creevey arrived at Harry's elbow. Harry looked up from his plate as the fifth year approached him, "Dennis it's good to see you."

"Hiya Harry," Dennis greeted quietly. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay for the most part. How was yours?" Harry asked.

"Oh well you know, it was a little difficult without Collin." Dennis said honestly as tears misted his eyes, "I am glad to be back though."

The others gave a knowing nod of their heads but all remained silent unsure what to say next. Emma deciding to break the awkward silence rose from her seat and greeted Dennis, "Hi Dennis, I am Emma Potter, Harry's sister."

Dennis's eyes darted back and forth between Emma and Harry as he extended his hand, "Wow you have a sister Harry that brilliant! Nice to meet you Emma."

"You too, you want to join us?" Emma asked as she retook her seat next to Harry and motioned to the empty spot beside her. Dennis took the seat and the two began talking as if they were old friends, which began to irritate Harry slightly.

Harry and Ginny talked about their wedding plans while they ate. Harry was also keeping a keen ear on Dennis and Emma's conversation which began to annoy Ginny who had noticed.

"Harry relax they are just talking. Don't be a git your sister is capable taking care of herself." Ginny scolded.

"Well its just…" Harry began but stoped when Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Don't start acting like Ron now love I promise your sister will not like it one bit," Ginny stated knowingly. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "Besides I bet I can keep your mind off them."

"Oy you two were eating here." Ron called across the table.

Harry pulled his lips from Ginny's enough to retort, "Stuff it you git."

Ginny smiled as their lips rejoined each other. Ron knowing he wouldn't win this battle lowered his gaze to the plate in front of him continued to eat with a blushed face as he had noticed other students observing his best mate and little sister friendliness.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind Harry and Ginny, who quickly broke apart and looked up to meet the gaze of the Headmistress. Quickly becoming embarrassed by her sudden appearance they both began to blush furiously as the lowered their gazes to her feet and awaited for what they both was sure would be a severe tongue lashing for such public display.

"Well now Professor while I am quite sure that your fiancé has enjoyed your company, quite a bit actually," the Headmistress began causing the pair to blush even more if it was possible. "I must insist that in the future you take your seat at the staff table."

Harry raised his red face up to once again to meet the eyes of the Headmistress and stated softly, "Of course Headmistress. My apologies I wasn't aware that I had a seat at the table."

"I'm sure Miss Weasley can do without you during dinner as she will have you for both breakfast and lunch." McGonagall stated with a small smirk. Ginny raised her head at this and gave the Headmistress a acknowledging nod.

"While I am aware that you are engaged, you are not yet married therefore I would caution you to avoid public displays as the one I interrupted unless you don't mind detention," McGonagall stated with a coy smile, "I think that can be accomplished within your quarters Professor."

Harry look of embarrassment quickly mixed with confusion, "My quarters, Professor?"

"Of course Harry you don't think a Professor can stay with students you'd be harassed at all hours if you were to stay in the Gryffindor dorms. Well once you have finished entertaining your fiancé I would like to meet with you and Professor Dumbledore about your lesson plans and then I'll show you to your quarters." McGonagall stated with her normal stern yet friendly smile. The Headmistress then headed off back towards the staff table leaving a very embarrassed yet happy Harry looking dumbfounded.

"That's brilliant your own quarters," Ginny whispered in his ear failing to hide the lust in her voice as she imagined the possibilities.

After Ginny and the others had finished their food Harry dismissed himself from the group and headed to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall sat talking quietly.

"Nice of you to join us Potter." Aberforth greeted with a smile. Harry returned the greeting with a small smile of his own.

They spent the next hour discussing topics which the Headmistress felt were important to cover. She advised them on the rules for disciplining students making a point to inform them that transfiguring a student as a punishment was unacceptable. This caused Harry to chuckle as he remembered when the Professor Moody imposter changed Malfoy into a ferret. Once the meeting was over Aberforth retired to his quarters while McGonagall showed Harry to his.

Harry was amazed with his quarters. It was concealed behind a painting of Professor Snape who still gave Harry a nasty snarl when he seen him approach. Beyond the portrait was an office with a single desk and chair. The walls were lined with bookshelves that was only halfway full. On the far wall contained another door which led to a large bedroom and a bathroom. In the bedroom was a king sized bed and a large comfortable looking couch that was placed in front of a fireplace. Professor McGonagall bid Harry a good night as she retired to her own quarters. Harry exhausted from the long day quickly threw off his clothes and jumped into bed. His last thought before drifting off into a peaceful slumber was rather or not Ginny would like his new accommodations.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here is chapter 15 its a short one but I hope you all enjoy. Please leave reviews and comments as your views are greatly appreciated and important to the formation of this story. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Professor Potter

It was early morning as Emma sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She had tried to sleep for most of the night but had only managed to get a few hours. Since she had awakened before anyone else she decided to get an early start. Freshly showered and dressed she decided to relax in the common room until breakfast. Thoughts flooded through her mind as she stared off into the crackling flames burning inside the fireplace.

Her emotions were torn between anxious excitement and nervousness. Majority of her nervousness was due to going to a new school where she only knew a few people and barely known them at that. She was anxious to get the classes underway and to learn as much as she could. She had heard a lot about her brother and what he has accomplished in his time at Hogwarts and she knew others would expect her to accomplish great feats as well.

The sound of someone descending down the stairs of the girl's rooms brought her back to reality. She looked up to see Ginny approaching her, and she too looked as if she had already dressed for the day. Emma smiled warmly up at her soon to be sister-in-law as she approached, "Morning Ginny."

"Good morning Emma. Did you sleep alright, you were tossing and turning there for a bit." Ginny greeted as she took a seat beside Emma on the sofa.

"Oh yea I did get some sleep eventually. I think I just excited you know, being here, and with Harry."

"Yea, I always get excited the night before the first classes start. The Heads of Houses normally hand out our class schedules during breakfast. Hopefully we'll be in most of our classes together." Ginny said as she brushed a strand of red hair from her eyes.

"Head of House?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh yea each house has a Professor assigned to it, and they are responsible with giving out important information and punishments and responding to emergencies within their houses," Ginny stated. "The Slytherin Head of House is Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick although he is the Deputy Headmaster is the Head of House for Ravenclaw, and Professor Sprout is the Head of House for Hufflepuff. I am not sure who the Head of House is for Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall was up until she became Headmistress."

"Guess we'll find out this morning," Emma stated. "This all has been so fascinating so far."

Ginny chuckled as she rose from the sofa and said, "Come on let's get some breakfast I'm sure they have prepared by now."

Meanwhile Harry was seated at the end of the Gryffindor table with a large stack of parchment. Harry had been sitting at the table for the past hour sipping on his pumpkin juice and nibbling his porridge, as he continued to go over his lesson plan for the day while trying to force himself to eat something to help settle his nervous stomach.

Harry stifled a yawn as a hand rested on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. When he turned his head and looked up he found a rather grumpy looking Professor Aberforth Dumbledore looking down upon him. "Morning Professor Potter."

Harry returned the greeting with a weak smile and small nod of his head. "Morning Professor Dumbledore I just wanted to go over my lesson plan for the day so that I was prepared."

Aberforth chuckled, "You'll do alright lad. You know I had taught before and I have found that the best way to teach is to make sure the class is having fun with the lesson."

"You taught before sir?" Harry asked as he looked at the Professor with surprise.

"Yeah it was years ago and as a favor for Albus he was quite persistent back then. It was just for one year." Dumbledore recalled with a frown. "Remember to have fun and make the class fun for the students and you'll do alright. From what I've heard you're a natural at teaching as it is."

Harry chuckled quietly as he began to gather up the scattered parchment and followed Aberforth to the staff table. Food appeared upon the table in front of them just as the Headmistress entered the Great Hall and joined them. She greeted the table with a curt nod of her head as she began to quietly place food on to her plate.

The staff quietly dug into their breakfast as the students began to pour into the Great Hall. Harry had just looked up as a familiar blond haired wizard walked in and took a seat at the Slytherin table. Harry suddenly shot the Headmistress a questioning glance.

"Mr. Malfoy has been given a pardon per say by the Minister for his actions this summer," McGonagall advised as she continued eating her food, while making it obvious that the matter was not up for discussion. "That is as long as he refrains from any further violations."

Harry gave the Headmistress an understanding nod as he looked back to Draco and found Ron and Ginny speaking with him. Draco showing obvious signs of uncertainty and shock as Ron extended his hand. Harry assumed that they were personally thanking Malfoy for his actions. Harry smiled slightly knowing how difficult the task must be for all parties involved and rushed through his breakfast as he wanted to reach his classroom before his first group of first years arrived.

As he entered his classroom he noticed that the room appeared to not have been in use in a long time as it contained a musky odor. Harry waved his wand towards the windows causing them the blinds covering them to open allowing the morning sunshine to stream into the room. Then with another wave of his wand the windows opened and the gentle morning breeze began to cascade alleviating the musky odor slightly.

Harry had just taken a seat behind his desk as the first group appeared. Harry smiled to himself as the last person took a seat and realized that he had Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry also noted that each house had refrained from cohabiting a table together and decided that he would quickly remedy that.

"Good morning, I am Ha… Professor Potter and I will be your instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This morning we will begin with adjusting a few of the seating arrangements," Harry began as a few students showed obvious signs of protest and noticeably groaned at the mentioning of changing their seats. He chuckled as he continued, "While I am not a fan of assigned seating and hope we can avoid it as the majority of this class will require very little sitting, if my request is not met I will assign each of you a specific place to sit."

With that he began adjusting the arrangement so that each table was occupied with equal number of students from each house. Once he was satisfied with his work he returned to the front of the class, "Well now that that unpleasant business is taken care of let's begin. As you all can assume from the name of this course this class is about defending against the dark arts. While each Professor I have had while here at Hogwarts has had their own methods of teaching I believe a solid mixture of theory and practical use to be the most rewarding."

With a wave of his wand Harry sent a handout to each student before he continued, "Now I want each table to discuss as a group the spells that are listed on the handout that you have received and learn what they do and why and when they would be useful. You may begin."

Harry returned to his seat behind his desk and pretended to be reading from the stack of parchment on his desk as he quietly observed the groups interact. Most of the tables reluctantly began conversing as a group. About twenty minutes into the assignment Harry noticed that a Slytherin first year with coal black hair and pale skin seated in the back of the room had refused to become involved in the group exercise.

Harry gave them twenty more minutes before he rose from his seat and called for their attention by clearing his throat, "Okay now that you have had a chance to discuss as a group who can tell me what the spell protego is?"

Harry looked through the faces and saw several hands raised. Harry once again noticed that the Slytherin hand was not raised and appeared to be doodling on a piece of parchment. Harry pointed to him and stated, "How about you there in the back doodling. Mister…?"

Every head turned to face the back table as the Slytherin was nudged in his side by a fellow Slytherin. The pale faced boy raised his head and shot a cold glare towards Harry as he stated coolly, "I am Tom Lestrange."

Shocked by the revelation Harry noted the resemblance and quickly gathered his thoughts. "Well Mister Lestrange tell me what is protego?"

"Protego is a shielding spell." Tom answered flatly.

"That's correct," Harry confirmed as the bell ranged signaling the end of the class. The students all began to rise from their seats as he quickly added. "I want each of you to choose a spell from the list and write me an essay as if you were instructing me how to perform the spell. I think six inches of parchment will suffice. Mister Lestrange a moment please."

Harry watch the boy glare at him visually seething as his fellow classmates filed out of the room. Harry looked at the boy curiously as he approached his table.

"Well judging from your looks Mister Lestrange I think it's safe to say you're not a fan of mine, which is refreshing I must say." Harry stated softly which Tom returned with a look that clearly said. 'Duh you git'. Harry then returned the boys glare with his emerald orbs blazing into the dull grey one, "However I am your Professor and will only ask you kindly once to change your attitude and become an active participant in this classroom, and do you understand?"

"Yes," Tom responded coldly with hatred in his eyes. Harry held his gaze and raised his brow. Seething Tom corrected himself. "Yes Professor."

"Good," Harry stated as he returned to his desk and scribbled a quick note on a piece of parchment and handed it to Tom as the five minute warning bell for the start of the next class chimed, "Give this to the Professor of your class, off you go."

Harry watched as the boy bolted out of his classroom. As his next class began to rush in taking seats. This group was first years as well he noticed as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students comingled themselves at the tables. Harry gave a final sigh and thought to Tom and turned his attention to his class.

By the time lunch had arrived Emma was famished. She and the others with the exception of Harry had just finished their Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid the new Head of Gryffindor house. Cheerfully she entered the Great Hall with Ginny as they were discussing the previous class. Hagrid had decided to have present the Thestrals to the seventh years. Which they all found a new appreciation for with exception of Emma, who hadn't been able to see them except through sketches provided in her book.

Harry joined them as they took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Morning you lot," Harry greeted with a smile as he gave Ginny a kiss and took a seat next to her.

"Good morning Professor Potter," Ginny purred seductively whilst biting her lower lip. Causing Harry's face to immediately turn to match her hair as she and Emma broke out into fits of laughter.

"Ginny you don't have to call me that," Harry stated while piling food upon his plate.

"Hmmm," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I like the way it sounds."

Harry gave her a confused look as they continued to laugh. Ginny leaned towards Harry so that their heads were touching and said softly, "Perhaps I save it for when we are alone though."

Finally catching on Harry chuckled and said jokingly, "Careful Miss Weasley just because we are engaged doesn't mean you are incapable of being the first person I give detention to."

Harry quickly followed the statement up with a passionate kiss which left Ginny breathless, "Might be the only detention I wouldn't mind."

They spent the remaining portion of their lunch teasing each other while telling the others about their mornings. At the completion of their lunch they all excitedly headed to their first class with Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading please leave review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Confusion in the Air.

"Take your seats!" Professor Dumbledore grumbled as Ron and Hermione rushed into the classroom looking rather disheveled. The class snickered quietly as the pair took their seats while trying to hide their flushed faces.

I wonder what they were doing. Ginny thought to herself with a chuckle as she and Harry watched the pair hastily pulled their books and parchment and quills from their bags.

Oh I am sure it wasn't anything we wouldn't have been doing if given the opportunity ourselves. Harry responded while flashing Ginny a smug smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright class this year is your final year here at Hogwarts and will be emphasizing dueling and self-defense while in a group and being on your own. Today we'll do some simple exercise to see where you stand individually by having a friendly dueling competition." Aberforth began. Many of the students began to whisper in excitement at the thought of a dueling competition amongst their classmates. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to quiet the students as he continued, "As I am aware that some of you had taken a part in the Battle of Hogwarts we'll start with whom I am sure most of you think will be the clear victor, Mister Potter if you'll join me here in front please."

With a frown of disappointment and an audible sigh Harry rose from his seat and joined the Professor in the front of the class. "Professor, I wouldn't exactly call what happened between Tom Riddle and I a duel sir I am sure there is someone else that would be better suited."

"Now if the rest of you lot would stand along the wall in the back of the room please." Aberforth requested ignoring Harry's statement.

At his request all of the students rose from their seats and grouped up along the back wall. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore vanished the tables and chairs that they had recently occupied, thus creating plenty of room for the duelist to move about. Harry was instructed to take his position along the wall by the door which placed him in the direct path of the sunlight as it beamed into through the windows. Slightly blinded Harry squinted at the opposite wall waiting for his first opponent.

"Alright now let's begin shall we, who would like to face Mister Potter first?" Asked a slightly amused Aberforth.

"I'll take a shot of the git, after all he can't seem to resist snogging my sister in front of me," Ron chuckled as he stepped forward. The class chuckled nervously as they watched Ron take position across the room from Harry. Ron laughed again, "Sorry mate but you had this coming you know."

Harry chuckled himself at Ron's comments and drew his wand as he took a defensive stance and waited for Ron's first strike. Harry could barely make out Ron's facial expression as he squinted into the sunlight, but knew without a doubt that he had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron bellowed as he threw the first curse of the duel. Harry quickly parried the incoming spell with a slight casting of protego while sending a stunner spell which was deflected by Ron. The pair began to toss spells at each other in rapid succession while dodging the incoming spells each looking for the slightest opening in the others defense. The match was brought to an end as Ron threw the full body bind curse at Harry, who parried the spell and quickly followed with a charm of his own, "Rictusempra!"

The tickling charm was sent in such rapid succession that Ron's spell had barely been deflected when it hit the unexpecting Ron square in the chest causing him to double over in fits of laughter. With a smirk on his face Harry pointed his wand at his laughing friend who at this time had collapsed to the floor holding his stomach. "Yield?"

A red faced Ron tried to regain his footing yet once again collapsed to the floor while nodding his head in defeat and laid his wand upon the ground. Harry quickly removed the tickling charm from his friend and helped him to his feet.

"That was low mate even for you, the tickling charm seriously." Ron scolded with a frown on his reddened face.

Harry chuckled as Hermione stepped forward next looking excited about dueling Harry. One by one Harry's classmates took Ron's old position only to meet the same end as Ron as Harry made each of their surrender while in fits of laughter. Harry had to admit he was having a blast as tears of laughter stung his eyes as he watched his sister finally admit defeat, after landing several stinging spells on Harry, while trying to hold out while Harry's tickling charm nearly caused her to soil herself.

"Well done Miss Potter, not many could hold out that long from such an intense tickling charm, which I believe your brother here had given you a stronger dose than the others apparently he felt you needed a good laugh," chuckled Professor Dumbledore, then turning to the rest with a twinkle in his eyes he asked, "Okay whose left to go against Mister Potter here?"

"I believe I am the last to go Professor," Ginny said while beaming mischievously at her betrothed. He noticed her eyes were twinkling with excitement as she stepped forward, while silently thinking, Don't forget Harry love I can hear what you're thinking, don't expect your tickling charm to work on me.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his robes as he laughed while responding, Ah so that's your plan is it my dear Ginny, won't you be surprised. Harry then using what occluemency that he had learned tried to block Ginny from hearing his thoughts while flashing her a devious smile as she took her position across from him. Unbeknownst to Harry and Ginny everyone noticed the light glow that encompassed the couple as they prepared to duel.

Both Harry and Ginny took offensive dueling stances as signaled they were ready for the duel to begin. Then as if acting as one both waved their wands. Harry shouted, Levicorpus intending to levitate Ginny by her ankles, while Ginny in return shouted the incantation of her famous Bat-Bogey Hex. Once again simultaneously the pair move to avoid what they thought were incoming spells as with a gasped everyone in the room fell quiet.

Confused Harry and Ginny looked at each other wondering why the spells that they knew they had cast correctly miss-fired. Professor Dumbledore who appeared to be just as shocked as everyone else spoke up, "Interesting…very interesting. Potter, Weasley try that again."

Harry and Ginny quickly followed the directions given by the Professor yet they all remained shocked as three additional attempts yielded the same result. "Well Mister Potter seems you have finally met your match with Miss Weasley here and vice versa as it appears your wands will not attack the other."

Still confused Harry silently stared at Ginny as the class began hushed whispers. Professor Dumbledore who was also confused as he had never witnessed two wands refusing to function, He then cleared his throat and grumbled, "That'll be all for today, you're all dismissed."

The class filed out of the classroom chatting excitedly about the duels. While Harry and the others quietly headed off to their charms class. Each busy with their own thoughts as they hypothesized reasons for Ginny and Harry's wand refusing to duel each other.

As they were leaving the charms classroom Hermione stated excitedly, "Harry I wonder if it has something to do with your soul bond?"

Harry and Ginny just shrugged their shoulders as they weren't too concerned with the fact that their wands wouldn't work to harm the other. Hermione, who always turned to books when she didn't know an answer, dragged Ron with her to the library after dinner. While Harry and Ginny spent a leisure afternoon beneath a tree at the lake. As the sun began to set Harry decided to show Ginny his quarters since it had been recommended by the Headmistress that he refrained from loitering about in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Nervously Ginny stepped inside while quickly looking over her shoulders as if she was expecting the Headmistress to appear at any moment and begin scolding them.

"Harry are you sure it's alright?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry chuckled in response, "Of course love, come on in."

Harry slumped down on to the couch in front of the fire place as if roared to life. Ginny sighed as she took a seat next to Harry on the couch and laid her head upon his chest. With a smile Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of her body up against his.

"This is how I want to spend every evening for the rest of my life," Harry said softly as he kissed the top of her head while enjoying the flowery scent of her hair.

"Are you sure, it could get boring and I can think of other things we could do with our evenings," Ginny smiled up at him coyly.

"Oh really?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just a few." She smirked snuggling her face deeper into his chest causing Harry to chuckle softly.

"On a serious note though, why do you think our wands didn't work against the other?" Harry asked.

Ginny sat quietly for a moment thinking about their failed duel as the fire crackled in the background, "I don't know Harry I am sure Hermione will find out."

"You're right let's not waste our night thinking about that, we are actually alone," Harry agreed while lifting Ginny's chin and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny in return deepened the kiss and pulled Harry down on top of her.

Harry smiled as Ginny let a small moan escape between their lips. He then let out a moan of his own as she parted her lips and teased his bottom lip with her tongue for admittance which he gladly gave while rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. Just as Ginny began to slip her hands up the back of his shirt there was a faint pop which quickly caused the pair to break apart. Flushed the couple looked up to find Kreacher bowing to them in front of the fireplace.

"Kreacher!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he jumped to his feet.

Kreacher looked wide eyed at him as he rose from the bow keeping his head bent as if waiting for a punishment. "Kreacher is sorry for barging and disturbing Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Harry quickly crossed the room and got on his knees in front of the house-elf and quickly threw his arms around him squeezing him tightly in a hug. Kreacher quickly began protesting and pushing Harry away from him. Finally Harry released Kreacher who stared at him with a look of eccentricity.

"I'm sorry Kreacher I'm just so happy you're okay. I was told that after the house had exploded that you were injured and taken here to be nursed back to health. I'm just happy you're okay now." Harry said quickly as Ginny looked on with a large smile on her face.

"Yes Kreacher is okay, but I'm afraid my Master must have hit his head very hard." Kreacher croaked, then silently mumbled to himself, "Crazy wizard hugging Kreacher as if Kreacher was his kid."

Harry and Ginny chuckled as they heard Kreacher's mumblings. They then decided to retake their seats on the couch as Kreacher stood quietly in front of them. Ginny smiled at Kreacher as she greeted him, "Hi Kreacher to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Kreacher sorry for interrupting Mistress but I was sent by Headmistress. She wants to let Master Harry know that she will be attending his first class tomorrow," Kreacher advised.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry informed as Kreacher gave another bow and with another faint pop had vanished from the room.

"Well I guess I'll head off to bed since you'll probably want to prepare for your class," Ginny said looking crestfallen.

"No, why don't you stay the night? I am sure it'll be okay." Harry said as he watched her start towards the door.

Ginny stopped halfway to the door and turned to Harry with a small mischievous smile, "Well I guess I could if you promise not to ignore me the entire night."

Harry chuckled as she returned to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Me ignore you? I couldn't imagine trying love."

"I will have to get up early to get back to my room and get my stuff before everyone wakes and realized I am gone." Ginny stated.

"I believe I have a solution for that." Harry smiled, "Kreacher!"

With a faint pop the faithful house-elf reappeared in the room. With a deep bow Kreacher asked, "You called Master?"

"Yes Kreacher could you make sure that's Ginny's book and clothes are here in the morning for her please?"

Kreacher flashed a quick smile and stated, "Of course Master."

"Thank you Kreacher." Ginny smiled just before he disappeared with another pop. She then turned back to Harry with raised eyebrows and a seductive smirk, "As for you Mister Potter."

Ginny then pulled Harry with her towards the bed. Their lips locked together as they clumsily navigated across the room. Once she felt the bed against the back of her legs she fell backwards down on the bed pulling Harry down on top of her. "Guess what Harry?"

"What's that dear?" Harry asked breathlessly as their lips briefly separated.

"We're not a the Burrow and we are completely alone," Ginny responded with lust evident in her eyes and voice as she hungrily kissed Harry's lips pulling him closer as their bodies melded into one.

The next morning Harry woke with a goofy yet guilty smile on his face as he caught the flowery scent from the head on his chest. Softly he kissed Ginny's head as he crawled out from under her. I'm a lucky man, Harry thought as he remember the events that occurred after Kreacher had left last night.

Quietly Harry headed to his bathroom to get prepared for the day. He wanted to make sure that he was ready to go when the Headmistress sat in his first class of the day. Harry knew she was joining the class to check up on the first years and observe Mister Lestrange's behavior. Quickly he showered and returned to his bedroom where he gave Ginny a gently kiss on her forehead and then headed off to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

Upon reaching the Great Hall Harry found that most of the Professors had already arrived and were quietly consuming their food. Most gave Harry a polite 'good morning' when he joined them, except for Aberforth who merely grunted and gave a curt nod of his head. Harry quickly realized that Professor Dumbledore was not a morning person as when he attempted to engage the Professor in polite conversation and only received a few grunts in response.

Harry stretched tiredly as he stood in front of his desk just as Professor McGonagall entered the room. She noticed Harry's goofy smirk plastered on his face and gave him a quick once over when she noticed a yawn escape. Her normal stern face relaxed slightly as the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, "Didn't get must sleep Professor? I hope this doesn't become a norm as I would hate to have to restrict Miss Weasleys visits."

Harry quickly turned several shade of red and quickly began to busy himself with several pieces of parchment on his desks. He relaxed slightly as he definitely heard the Headmistress chuckle quietly as she took a seat behind his desk.

With Professor McGonagall seated at his desk, Harry remained standing in front of it as he group of first year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered and took their seats. Harry gave the class a warm smile as he began his second day teaching the first years, "Good morning you lot. Right first things first, I assume each of you have your assignments completed and ready to be turned in?" Harry paused momentarily. "Right then Mister Lestrange if you don't mind colleting the essays for me and placing them on my desk."

Harry watched as the Slytherin glared in his direction and he rose from his seat and began going table to table to collect the homework. Harry wasn't the only one to notice Lestrange's glare of pure hatred towards him. The Headmistress who was sitting quietly behind Harry's desk watched the boy with a stern look of disapproval plastered to her face as she watched.

Finally after Lestrange completed gathering the due assignment as Harry cleared his throat and stated, "Alright let's begin shall we. So as I had informed you previously I personally feel that particular methods of instructing students in the actually defense against the dark arts, lets break into groups and practice the list of spells that had been previously previewed yesterday. While we already have Mister Lestrange stand can I have another volunteer to assist in giving a demonstration on the proper way of casting each of those spells? I would also like to let each of you know that if aren't able to properly cast these spells prior to the end of class do not worry too much as it is only the second day of classes. I promise though as your instructor I will make sure each of you are prepared before this year is finished."

The class murmured quietly with each other. Harry noticing a shortage of volunteers noticed the young blond Gryffindor that he had met on the train, " No volunteers huh? Okay how about you Mister Johnstone. If you would join Mister Lestrange at the front of the class."

Harry watched quietly as the Gryffindor nervously rose out of his seat and joined his classmate. Harry chuckled softly as the pair watched each other nervously, "No worries, I wouldn't ask you to duel each other with in your first week. What I want you to do is to first produce a shield."

Harry then walked the pair through how to properly produce a shield charm correcting their wand movements when necessary. Once he felt they were producing adequate shields he began the next phase as sending a weak tickling charm at each student. Lestrange unsurprisingly picked up the charm quickly while Johnstone who was having some slight difficulty producing the shield was struck by several of the tickling charms.

"Very good Mister Lestrange, Mister Johnstone I would recommend you practice a little more in your free time you may be seated." Harry then turned to the rest of the class and continued, "Now the rest of you should take the next fifteen or so minutes and practice. At the end of the class each of you will be tested on your progress."

Harry and the Headmistress quietly watched as the class began to practice each floating around the room giving pointers and making corrections as needed. After giving the students enough time to practice Harry tested their ability one at a time.

"Very good," Harry stated as he looked over the class. "While the shield charm is very effective when used correctly there are several curses it would be ineffective against. Your assignment due for the next class is to research these curses and prepare a twelve inch essay on them. Well that is all your free to go."

As the last student left the classroom Harry rejoined the Headmistress at his desk. McGonagall gave him a small smile, "Very good Professor I am glad to see that our decision to allow you to teach was the right one."

"Thank you Headmistress," Harry blushed.

"And it does appear that Mister Lestrange clearly dislikes you for some reason, but as I can only assume from his name Tom Riddle did leave us with a little bit of a surprise." McGonagall stated thoughtfully.

"How though he didn't have a body eleven years ago?" Harry stated.

"That I don't know Potter, but though we would think it unlikely he could have resorted to a muggle process of fertilizing, but alas we have no way of finding out as they are both gone."

Harry stood there quietly pondering it seemed unlikely to him that Riddle would have done such a thing. Clearly if Riddle was involved the boy would have been given his name, wouldn't he? Did Bellatrix do something without Riddle's knowledge? Its possible Harry thought to himself as everyone knew she was obsessed with Riddle. Only time would reveal the mystery that is Tom Lestrange.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:That's life.

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for this story and I will be writing another that goes along with the plots that have been pretty much setup in this short story.  
Merlin's Locket; Tom Lestrange; Does Harry choose to stay at Hogwarts and teach or does he decide to be an auror? Does Harry and Ginny get married? What about emma? Ron and Hermione? I have started many leads in this story and decided to end this with this short chapter of Harry and Emma bonding during a Hogsmeade visit.

I am also starting a second story right now that does not go with this one and hope you all continue to follow along and enjoy.

Thank you for all of those who followed along and supported me and my story. As always reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.

_

The weeks of September slowly gave way for the brisk chill of October as Harry and the others readjusted to life at Hogwarts. Finally the first trip to Hogsmeade arrived as everyone ached to leave the grounds of the castle even if only for a few hours.

Harry and Emma trudge forward down the path to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts with their heads lowered into the brisk winds that nipped at their exposed flesh. Ron and Hermione could be heard ushering the third years through the streets ahead.

"Where's Ginny, Harry?" Emma asked as she attempted to bury her face into the collar of her robes.

"She said she had to meet her mum at the Three Broomsticks then they were headed off for some final wedding planning." Harry informed.

"Oh that's great, are you excited?" Emma asked through chattering teeth.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought about his fiancé and admitted, "I am very happy Emma. Finally for once in my life I am completely happy. I have a great sister and soon I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love more than anything."

"That's great Harry. Jeez it's going to be a bad winter I can barely feel my nose and it's only two weeks into October."

Harry and Emma made the rest of the trip in silence and let out a loud sigh of relief as they entered the Three Broomsticks for a bit a shelter from the brisk winds and a warm drink. They found and empty table near the front door and quickly claimed it before someone else had the chance. Harry politely excused himself from the table and returned shortly afterwards with two bottles of butterbeer.

"Oh thanks," Emma stated when he returned to the table and took a seat beside her. She then took a deep gulp from bottle he had handed to her.

"So Emma, tell me about the United States." Harry said.

Emma gave Harry a thoughtful smile and stated, "The country is beautiful, large, and is full of many different cultures. The orphanage I grew up in was on the outskirts of town and had many animals on it, which I've always enjoyed about it. We had ducks, chickens, cows, and pigs."

"That's brilliant you lived on a farm pretty much," Harry smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. Mrs. Grengel the lady that ran the orphanage said they were there to keep everyone fed and saved them a lot of trips into town for supplies." Emma informed.

"Why would that keep them from going into town?" Harry asked confused.

Emma frowned at her brother, "Harry you can be really dim sometimes. We would eat some of the animals while chickens and cows provided the milk and eggs."

"Oh," Harry said with a small smile, "Sorry didn't think of that."

The pair spent the rest of their trip in Hogsmeade talking about their childhoods and the people that had impacted their lives. Harry felt a connection with his sister and she described the loneliness she experiences as a child, while Emma had gotten angry as Harry told her about growing up with the Dursleys and the abuse he suffered at their hands.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wish could have been there with you. Then at least we would have had each other," Emma said softly as the tears softly ran down her cheeks.

"Then we both would have been abused Em'. Don't feel bad for me I know what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Harry said softly as he laid his hand on top of his sister's. "Besides we are who we are because of the experiences we have encountered throughout our lives. Come on let's head back to the castle I am sure dinner will be served shortly and I don't know about you but I am starving."

They quickly prepared themselves for the trip back to the castle and hesitantly left the shelter of the Three Broomsticks and out into the crisp air. As the pair walked back to Hogwarts they continued to talk about their childhoods, Harry telling her about when he inflated Aunt Marge which caused Emma to double over in fits of laughter. All in all the pair walked back to the castle that evening feelings as if they had known the other their entire life only with a lot of forgotten birthdays.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Career Decisions Made

Harry sat behind his desk as he watched his group of first year Gryffindors and Slytherins praticings their shield charms. They were starting intermingle when assigned group assignments which pleased Harry. Harry was pondering on the possibility of ending the petty yet extremely vicious house rivalry between the two.

"Professor?" Called a small first year Slytherin female. Harry looked to the girl with a questioning look directing her to ask her question. "Can you tell us how you defeated Tom Riddle?"

The classroom then became silent as Harry noticed each set of eyes on him most with hopeful glances. Harry cleared his throat and stood from his desk making his way to the front and leaned against it. "Well to truely be honest it was due to many misunderstandings of magic made by Riddle. That and well love."

"Love, sir?" The girl asked with a confused look upon her face.

"Yes it was the love of my mother that saved me when I was a year old, then my love for my friends and humanity itself that aided me the most in the end." Harry explained as he peered at each of the faces. "I will leave you all this one piece of advice as class is about to end. Never underestimate the power of love."

The class filed out of the room as Harry returned to his seat behind the desk and began to go through the assignments that had been turned in. Harry enjoyed his teaching responsibilites even more so now than when he was just teaching the DA. Recently he had begun to rethink his career choice for once he completed this year. He knew the Headmistress would allow him to continue to teach and the Minister would understand if he had decided to resign his position of an Auror. The thoughts were quickly pushed from his mind as his next class entered. Harry rose from his seat and began greeting the group as he had made a habit, with a gentle and welcoming smile.

Later that day Harry sat in the Headmistress office with her and Minister, who was invited at Harry's request. Once they had all seated themselves after accepting the offered tea from the Headmistress, Harry to a sip of tea and cleared his throat.

"Headmistress, Minister I asked to meet with the pair of you today because I have been doing some thinking." Harry began as the Headmistress's famous stern face began to melt with a small smile directed towards the Minister who now held a frown upon his face. "I have been thinking about my career and have decided to ask something from the both of you. Minister regrettably I feel I need to offer you my resignation. Headmistress I wanted to ask that you allow me to continue teaching after the year is finished. It seems I have found much joy in teaching and know that I have had a dose of it I don't feel I could find same amount of joy in any other career."

"I knew it McGonagal. Its barely been more than a month and you've converted my most desired Auror." Kingsley stated with a sigh. "Harry I respect your promptness and honesty and will for now accept your resignation, but if you ever change your mind I will always have a position for you."

"Thank you Minister I really appreciate it," Harry smiled, "I do hope you understand that I did not come to this desicion lightly or overnight. It is one I have been stewing over since my first class."

Kingsley gave Harry and understanding nod as the Headmistress produced a full smile, "Professor Potter I will be happy to allow you continue your post as Defense Against Dark Arts instructor next year. As it turns out Professor Dumbledore has decided not to return next year, and seeing as you are interested in the keeping the position I feel my problem of searching for a replacment is solved."

"Really? Thank you Headmistress." Harry stated with a large smile. His smile then disappeared and a scared looked appeared on his face as he continued, "Do you think we could keep this between the three of us for a while, I haven't had a chance to talk to Ginny about my decision yet."

Kingsley let out a deep chuckle, which caused the stern look to reappear on McGonagal, "Of course Professor."

"This Missus already has you scared and your not even married yet, huh Potter?" The Minister teased between chuckles.

Anger at being teased flushed through Harry as he glared at the Minister with his emerald eyes ablazed, through gritted teeth he stated slowly and calmly, "Keep teasing Minister and I'll personally show you what I did to Lucious the last time I seen him."

Kingsley quickly quite chuckling and began to stir uncomfortably in his seat from the glares he was receiving not only from Harry but the Headmistress as well. The Minister quickly began murmuring about returning to his office to complete some paperwork. He then accepted a pinch of floo powder from the Headmistress and stepped into the fireplace.

The next few weeks passed by quickly as Harry and the others began to get into a comfortable rythme of classes and such. Soon the grounds were covered by a soft fluffly coating of snow as the Christmas break crept upon them. Harry was sitting behind his desk in his classroom the morning of the last day of classes grading some essays when he was interrupted.

"Potter you have a minute?" Asked a familar voice. Harry looked up to find Draco sneering at him from his door.

"Of course Draco come in." Harry stated setting aside the pile of parchment.

Draco walked uncomfortably into the room and looked curiously at Harry, "Draco...hmm. Yes I guess we are pass sneering each others last names."

"Good because soon they'll be more Potters and I for one wouldn't mind being called by my first name." Harry smirked.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. If it wasn't for your testimony I would never have received a pardon and would have most likely ended up in Azkaban."

"I only told them the truth Draco, that it." Harry stated looking curiously at his long time rival.

"Yes well for what it's worth Harry," Draco began."Thank you."

Harry smiled softly, "There's no need to thank me, but your welcome all the same."

Harry then rose from his seat and approached Draco. Upon reaching him he extended his hand. Draco looked suspiciously at the hand and then stiffly gave it a quickly shake with his own. Then without another word the blond left the classroom.


End file.
